Too Deep
by SpecialAgentLeonie
Summary: (5th story in FAB-Universe) A phone call from the school of his two daughters, Tony really couldn't know how a beautiful day, would change into one of his worst, when secrets are revealed and where destiny puts them at the wrong place at the wrong time. How are they and the rest of the family going to deal with a blow they had hoped to never encounter. (Warning! Mention self-harm!)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello Loyal readers! :D_**

**_And we are back with another story in the FAB-Universe! If there are people that are new in this verse, I seriously tell you to read the previous 4 stories first, in the following order. _**

**_\- Flesh and Blood _**

**_\- Spirit and Soul_**

**_\- Italian Job (Followed by a short tag called 'Nova and Zembla')_**

**_\- Thankful and Forgiven_**

**_All these can be found on my profile ^^_**

**_At the beginning of the previous stories I would sum up so you could understand it without reading it. However I will not be doing that here. So reading it is on your own risk if you want to be confused, haha :)_**

**_So to you who are already known with this verse, I welcome you back. But I do have to warn you. This story is kind of dark... it contains a subject that I already addressed in mainly 'Italian Job'. I'm not entirely sure why, but keep feeling the urge to write about it. I do have several thoughts about why, but well... yeah..._**

**_Anyway, If you don't like the subject then I advise you not to read it. _**

**_also, many of you asked for this kind of story. So here it is ^^_**

**_Hope you enjoy your reading_**

* * *

Tony walked into the office after Principal Chèng had said ''enter''. He quietly and most importantly calmly closed the door behind him and glanced for a split second at the girl that was sitting slumped in one of the chairs next to where the principal gestured him to sit.

''Mr. DiNozzo'' The principal reached out his hand and Tony grabbed it, shaking it firmly.

''Sir'' Tony returned.

''It's been a long time, since I have seen or spoken to you. That's a good thing of course'' the principal added the last part. His eyes then went to Danni's. ''But it seems that it was necessary to call you. I hope I didn't call you from work''

Tony shook his head, ''No, Sir. Fortunately I was at home. But I would like to know what it is that called for you calling me''

''I would say you would'' The principal looked at Danni again. ''Ms. Co— DiNozzo, would you finally explain what happened or do you want me to tell the story I heard?''

Danni only shook her head.

''Alright. But you know that this is going to work in your disadvantage, don't you?''

''Yes, sir. I know, sir'' Danni said quietly, in a tone that Tony rarely heard. It sounded dead, and it made Tony's heart stop for a moment, as it matched the look in her eyes.

''During lunch break a group of students came to one of the teachers, stating that one of them had been attacked and threatened. The girl is momentary at home, pretty upset. We asked a few questions before she went home and she described us Danni— yes Danni has confirmed this already, so we are not going on loose or vague words of a student, Mr. DiNozzo'' He said as he saw Tony open his mouth. ''What the student wouldn't tell us, was why Danni had threatened her in the first place. She only stated, 'If she had asked I wouldn't have told in the first place'. She doesn't understand why Danni had attacked her like that''

Tony ran a hand over his face and turned to his daughter. ''Danni? Anything to say?''

''Not really'' Danni just muttered.

''You can see how I can't let this go by. I take it very strongly when my students are threatened'' The principal said.

''I understand that'' Tony nodded and sighed. ''How is the other girl?''

''Apart for some bruising on her arms, from where Danni had grabbed her and a minor concussion as Danni pushed her against the wall hard enough for it, she's upset but okay''

''Good. I'm sorry for this, Sir''

''Yes, well. I was surprised. Ms. DiNozzo has been an outstanding student this whole year. It's a shame that it has come to this, but I have no other choice to suspend her for two weeks and cross off her last warning. If anything and that means, _anything,_ happens that is unacceptable, I'm afraid I have to expel her'' His eyes met Danni's. ''You understand that, don't you?''

''Yes, Sir'' Danni replied.

''Good'' The principal sighed. ''You may go wait outside, Danni''

''Yes, Sir'' Danni said again, stood up slowly, grabbed her back and walked out without looking at Tony.

''You wanted to say something more?'' Tony asked.

''Just that even if this seems similar to what has happened before, it isn't. Danni's behavior is different to everything that I've seen before, so I only ask you to keep that in mind while you do what you think it's best in this situation''

''I noticed'' Tony said and rubbed his forehead. ''She has been distracted lately at home, have other teachers noticed?'' He asked.

''Not so far, but...'' He held up his finger and turned to his computer. A moment later he turned the screen around to face Tony. ''Her grades have been lower than normal, not enough to call alarm, but it's noticeable''

''Shit'' Tony mumbled. ''I will handle it''

''Thank you for your time, Mr DiNozzo'' The principal stood up and Tony followed, shaking each other's hands. ''Although I would've invited you in more positive circumstances. If Danni's grades hadn't slipped due of the last exam week, she would've been on the honor list''

''She scre— uh, messed that up?''

''unfortunately''

''I will tell her'' Tony sighed again. ''Thank you for calling''

''Although I have my doubts, I wish you a good day''

''You too, Sir'' Tony gave a last nod before exiting the office.

**…**

''Danni!'' Robyn's voice was hushed as she and Logan looked around the room. The principal's assistant was on lunch break, so no one other was in the room.

''Hey, guys'' Danni sighed.

''Hey, Foxy'' Logan smiled sadly. ''What happened? There are rumors going around that you attacked another student. I can't believe they're saying—''

''It's true. They're not lying, I did'' Danni interrupted him.

''Why did you attack her?'' Robyn asked, carefully. ''You haven't had a outburst in a long time''

''I don't know. I was upset and she was just there. I lost it! I don't know why, either''

''You know we don't believe that, right?'' Logan asked. ''Ever since I got here you have been a closed book. We're your friends and truthfully I really like you, but there's this dark cloud around you that I want to understand, but you're not letting me in! It's very frustrating''

''We are here for you, Danni'' Robyn added. ''And you told me a little. A very small piece of what happened and I am sure that you will tell Logan here also, one time. But there's something going on in there'' she poked Danni's temple. ''That's besides all that''

Danni kept quiet, looking down.

**...**

When he came outside Tony expected Danni to sit next to the door, pouting and lost in thought. However, she wasn't doing that. Instead, she was standing in the doorway towards the hallway, with Robyn and until now a face he hadn't seen yet.

From the looks of it, it didn't look like a nice conversation. More a argument. Slowly he made his way over to them and stood behind Danni, who hadn't noticed him.

''Why aren't you telling us what's wrong, Foxy'' The boy said, confirming he was Logan, with his accent. Tony raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

''You wouldn't understand and I am in trouble already, I— what?'' Danni asked when she noticed that they were looking at her with a pained expression.

''Hello, Mr. DiNozzo'' Robyn smiled sadly at him.

''Hello, Robyn'' Tony smiled back. ''You must be Logan'' He reached passed Danni and held out his hand. ''I heard a lot about you. Danni talks about you a lot''

''Tony!'' Danni whined.

Logan ignored her too and smiled a kind smile at Tony while he shook the older mans hand. ''Nice to meet you too, Sir. I would've liked to meet you sooner, but somehow Danni wants to meet up at school or at my house more often''

''Yes, she tends to do that'' Tony agreed. ''Although, with this stunt I don't think you two will see her in the coming two weeks''

''Of course, Sir'' Robyn nodded. ''Though, should I give our homework and notes to Mia?''

''That will be appreciated, wouldn't it Danni?'' Tony gave her a light push to answer.

''Yes, thank you'' Danni rolled her eyes.

''Okay than. We have to go. Nice seeing you again, Robyn. Nice to meet you, Logan'' Tony gave another smile at the two teens.

''You too, Sir'' The two friends said at once.

''Come, Danni'' Tony took her upper arm gently in his hand and walked passed them, heard soft goodbyes being shared, but he didn't stop.

Eventually when they were through the building and out on the parking lot, Danni pulled hard on her arm. ''Let go off me!'' she hissed and jerked her arm loose.

Tony glared, but didn't comment as he continue to walk to his car. Before the got into the car, Tony held out his hand. ''Give me your phone''

''Why?''

''Because you're grounded for the coming two weeks, so that means no contact with your friends, unless it's school related, in which case, they can call the house phone. Phone. Now'' He commanded.

Danni reluctantly gave up her phone, before storming to the other side of the car. They got in the car, with Danni slamming the door harshly, earning another glare from her father.

Tony started the car and drove off. As he drove, he thought about how to handle this as he got home. Thought of all the possibilities with what kind of excuse Danni would come. _If_ she would come with an excuse. He thought about what he had missed, how he hadn't noticed that Danni was obviously slipping with something.

But first he decided take the long way home and drive some back roads. That way Danni couldn't do anything other then just sit there, instead of trying to run. He seriously doubted that she would throw herself out. Though, he wouldn't not cross that off the list. He hoped for her to break and just start talking.

And he was right.

''I told you'' Danni spoke up, keeping her gaze to the car in front of them.

''You told me a lot, care to tell what you're talking about?'' Tony returned.

''I can't be helped. You made a mistake by adopting me'' Danni muttered.

Tony pushed the breaks hard, making the lonely car behind him honk loudly, before passing him. Tony pulled the car onto the side of the road and turned the motor off. ''I can't help you?'' He asked disbelievingly.

She shook her head. ''I'm broken. Don't you get that?'' Danni turned her head to look at him. ''I only hurt people. It proved just this afternoon''

''What happened, Danni?''

''I attacked the girl. I don't know why'' She shrugged.

''I don't believe that''

''Your problem''

''Danni—''

''No!''

''Danni, tell me what's bothering you! Talk to me!'' Tony pleaded. ''I am not going to leave you. Never, no matter what it is or what you say!''

''That right there _is_ the fucking problem!'' Danni blurted. And then there was silence, as Tony watched as her eyes filled themselves with tears.

''What?''

''No matter what I do. No matter how I screw up!'' She made large movement with her hands and arms to be more dramatic. ''You won't leave me, take Mia and leave me! None of you do! I hate it! I can't stand it! Why can't you just see?''

''See what?''

''That I am trouble. I am dangerous. A lost cause. Please, just leave me!'' Danni cried, tears falling. wanting him to understand, so badly.

Tony's heart broke at her words. He knew that her original had broken Danni, but he had been determined to glue the pieces back together, of course there would always be scars, but she would be one piece again. But this... this were words for someone who was far more gone, then he thought. Words of someone who—

''Show me your arms'' Tony said abruptly.

''What?''

''Phillipa, show me your arms!''

''What ar—'' She was interrupted as she gasped in pain, when her Tony grabbed her left and pulled up her coat and shirt sleeve, further then he normally saw. ''Dammit, let me go!''

''Dio dannazione! Danielle Phillipa DiNozzo'' His voice actually cracked, as he looked down at her arm. It looked like a battlefield of scars and older cuts and recent cuts. He knew many of the cuts. From before he even met her or after he met her, but before he adopted her. But some were so recent that Tony knew what had happened in the bathroom this afternoon. The weren't just neat horizontal lines anymore like before, but they went everywhere. And to Tony's shock, far more deeper then she had ever cut. Even that night when he found her in his bathroom.

''Can you see now?'' Danni asked quietly, her tears falling from her face.

''The only thing I see is that you're hurting. More than I thought'' Tony shook his head, blaming himself.

''Let me leave, or you leave and you won't have to see it again. Please, just leave me?'' Danni was almost begging now.

''And I see that I am going to ask for leave again and be with you for the two weeks that you're home. I am going to figure out how to help you. If it takes long than that, which I know it will, so be it. I will do just that. Family before work. I'm going to help you, even if it's the last thing I do'' Tony vowed.

''I already told you, you ca—'' but he didn't let her.

''I'm going to prove to you, that you. Are. Not. too broken or too damaged'' Tony told her. He turned back to steering wheel and started his car again. ''And I don't care you don't believe a word I said, but you will. Someday'' He started driving again, looking over his shoulder if he could go, but fortunately the road looked abandoned now, so he steered onto the road and drove. it was quiet for the rest of the ride.

Now and then Tony could feel the hesitance, the sadness, Danni's eyes on him, but they never stayed long enough for him to turn and looked back. And Tony kept staring at the road. It was calm. Too calm for his liking. Then again, it was his decision to go this way. It would take longer to get home. He was hoping that she would say some more, instead of hiding away in her room.

Danni's mind was reeling. She hated this. She hated disappointing him. She hated being right about being what she was. She hated herself for many reasons. Right now it was for feeling angry and hurt because she had disappointed some. Someone she cared about. She had caring about someone. It was too damn complicated and nothing but trouble.

Taking a quiet breath, she dared another glance at Tony wanting him to look back. She wanted to see something in his eyes. Anything to make her want to believe that what she was thinking was wrong, that there was a chance of being good enough, that everything was going to be alright. Holding her stare, slowly, she saw Tony turn to meet her eyes.

But he never did.

Her attention was suddenly taken past his face.

Tony saw her eyes widen and she screamed his name. But he didn't register anything fast enough. Her voice was cut off by a sound of a car horn, the sound of tires on the concrete street. He tried to turn and look at what was happening, but he only felt a impact and the searing pain, like his whole body was on fire.

And then there was nothing...

* * *

_**First chapter end like this! Yes, hate me for it, I dare you! XD I love writing cliffy's, but trust me I hate to read them just as much as you do. haha**_

_**Anyway, tell me your thoughts in a review. They are greatly appreciated :) And i promise an update somewhere in following 7 days!**_

_**x Leonie**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello loyal Readers :D**_

_**I am glad and happy you all liked the the first chapter. Thank you all for your reviews, they're muh appreciated! Here's the next chapter. Maybe not much progress, but I hope you like it just as much. **_

_**Enjoy your reading!**_

* * *

Spring was a good season and a beautiful one at that. Even though it was still March, it was warm outside, flowers were growing, birds were chirping and people were enjoying the park like it was the first time in a really long time.

And so, thats where a family was sitting. The team had been given the week and weekend off, because of an long running undercover case that just been closed and succeeded.

McGee had taken the time to go on a date with a girl he had met a couple of months ago, called Delilah. They had spoken often via Skype, and he had asked her on a couple of dates before and was going on a date this weekend with her.

Abby was excited about her bowling competition with the nuns, like she did many times and spend her time practicing for it.

Then there was Jenny. The years that brought many of the changes within the team and family, had only been good to distant them from the Director. It happened more and more. Still how strained their relationship with the Director was, Jenny did have trust in the team. So whenever they needed her to back them up, she was there. Though, not wholeheartedly and Tony silently thought itmay have something to do with her soft spot for Gibbs. She always had and always would have it.

Anyway, so, on this spring day, Gibbs, Tony and Olivia had opted to take Mason out for lunch on Wednesday and then meet Ziva, Chris and the smallest of the family, at a park and playground, halfway.

It made for some great bonding time for the two small boys. Mason had taken the role of Jeth's older nephew so fast, that the adults were thinking they missed something. He adored the baby. Mason thought it was great he wasn't the youngest anymore and was ecstatic that as 'baby Jet' was now 8 months old, he could do a lot more then in the beginning. What Mason was most excited about was the fact this his little friend was standing! Not walking on his own, yet, but hey he was a baby. But baby Jet was standing and if he really wanted to, he could move from object to object as long as he had something to hold on to.

Mason was just as involved in Jeth's development as Ziva and Chris themselves and they loved it.

''Mommy! Mommy, look!''

Olivia looked around, until she found her son at the second highest slide of the slide tower. She smiled as he waved, then sat down and pushed himself to go down the slide. He squealed while doing so.

Olivia laughed along with Ziva.

''He's getting big'' Ziva commented at the same time.

''I know right. Before I know it he will be off to college'' Olivia chuckled.

Gibbs shook his head. ''Still have a long way to go, Liv'' He held Jeth on his lap, who was enjoying the outdoors and looking around the park and playground, with delight in his eyes. ''He has some more growing to do''

''I can't imagine D.J. being all grown up'' Chris said, who was taking advantage of the sun. His sunglasses on his nose and leaning back with his hands behind his head. ''He will be a chick magnet, though! Just like his daddy'' He glanced down and squeezed Jeth's little cheeks, pulling off his sunglasses and making a weird face that was sure to make Jeth giggle.

''Maybe he will be a chick magnet, but then he just takes after his names sake'' Olivia dryly replied, winking at Gibbs, who rolled his eyes, but had to resist to chuckle at Chris' face.

''Hey!'' Chris exclaimed.

''Oh, Christopher, the only baby here, is on Gibbs' lap, it is not you!'' Ziva shook her head, amused.

''Not that you're are ugly, boss. I mean... well—''

''Waite...'' Gibbs said calmly.

''Yes, Boss?''

''Shut up''

''Shutting up, boss''

The women chuckled.

''Mommy! Did you see? I almost went all way to the top!'' Mason called as he came running towards them. He stood in front of them proudly. A by goofy grin on his face and eyes sparkling.

''I saw you. You're my brave man'' Olivia smiled, and grabbed him around his waist, pulling him to her. She kissed him on his cheeks and forehead, and nose.

''I am?!'' He exclaimed excitedly.

''Of course!''

''Wow!'' Mason said, then as if nothing was said, he turned to Ziva. ''Can I play with Jet?''

''Where?'' Chris asked, carefully.

''Here. In the grass. I wanna make him crawl!'' Mason explained.

''Alright'' Chris said and took the baby from Gibbs. ''You're gonna be good for daddy?'' Jeth just giggled at him, and tried to grab his nose, as he always did. ''Good, boy'' He put him down on the ground and slowly let go. Mason plopped down next to the smaller boy and crawled with him. Of course he just laid there for the most part, as it took Jeth some time to crawl Mason's body length.

''Hey. Where's Tony? I thought he was going to come along with you'' Ziva asked, interested.

''Tony got a call from school, and was expected by the principal'' Olivia said, shaking her head.

Ziva grimaced. ''Something with Danni?''

''We're not sure. The Principal said it wouldn't be wise to discuss it over to the phone'' Gibbs said. ''I guess we'll find out soon enough''

''She was doing well, I thought'' Chris chimed in, a little confused.

''She is... or was. I don't know. Tony did say a couple of days ago, that he was worried. He knew she was not saying something. But which teenager tells everything to their parents?'' Olivia shrugged. Not that she could talk as a normal teenager.

''I guess we just have to wait and see then''

The adults turned back to watch the two boys. Jeth, had crawled all the way from Chris to Olivia. Who were the outer two of the four people. Mason was now running circles around him and Jeth was trying to make the turns, but Mason was going to fast, making him confused and Mason squeal in laughter.

The adults chuckled, but were interrupted by Gibbs phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw the caller I.D. It flashed, ''Tony''. Not knowing with what kind of story, Tony would come, he accepted the call with no expectations.

**…**

''Oh no. Oh, _fuck_!'' A man said, as he stared eyes wide and with trembling hands at the car that was now half bend around the bumper of his jeep. They were good, only a cut above his eye as far as he knew, but he could see the passenger and driver of the other car weren't.

''Dude, what the hell did you do?'' Another man's said, his voice more high pitched, this time. He said there staring at the car that was now attached to the front of their car.

''I didn't... they were just there... I d-didn't see them. _Fuck_!'' He swore again. ''Go look if they're alive!''

''Me? Why me? You're the one that crashed into them''

''This was all your idea! I told you stealing cars in brought daylight is a stupid idea'' The first one accused.

''What do you want to do if they're alive?''

''Call an ambulance of course''

''Oh no you don't. We're fucked if you do!''

''We're fucked anyway''

''I don't care!''

''Just go look!''

Cursing some more words he, the driver, jumped out of jeep car. Barely noticing how the cut above his eye was bleeding. Going over to the other car, he looked in, hoping they would be unconscious, if so, he could just call and drive away. But he saw it he was out of luck.

''Shit...'' Danni mumbled and she winched, trying to open her eyes. Her head was bleeding. Her ribs were burning, as was her back, and she felt out of breath. And then she realized something. ''Tony?'' She called out. No answer. ''Tony?'' She asked again trying to sound louder, but still it was quiet. She turned her head, wanting to know why he was ignoring her. Her heart stopped, then.

His side of the of car was a total wreck and he was bloodied all over. He was unconscious leaning back against his seat, he head hung to the side, where previously was a window. ''No, Tony!'' She wanted to scream, but all that came out was a loud whisper. ''Tony, please wake up'' She reached for a seatbelt and after some struggling it let go and she fell forward. She caught herself. ''Tony?''

''No, please, no'' She cried. ''Please, I'm sorry! Wake up!'' She heard a sound and looked up. She just realized that in the other car would be people too and saw someone walking towards them. ''Please! Help him!'' The man stopped in his tracks. ''Call an ambulance! He needs help! My... my dad needs help. Please!'' To her horror, she saw the man staring at her for a few seconds then, he turned around and went back to his own caar. ''What are you doing?! Come back! Help us!'' But the jeep was turned on, after two failed attempts and slowly back away. Tony's car bounced, and Danni realized they had been lifted of the road by the other car.

She called out, but the car turned away from them, then drove passed them. Deciding it didn't matter anymore, she looked back at Tony. ''Dad?'' She said quietly. ''Please, wake up. I'm sorry''

But Tony was out cold.

Then something came into her mind. She turned more in her seat and reached out. The pain was excruciating and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. She hoped by God that it was in this side of his jacket of jeans. Her finger tips touched the hem of his jacket pocket. She grabbed on and pulled slightly, before she could get her hand in. She felt around, then came in contact with what she knew was a cellphone. Pulling it out, she saw it was his and not hers. She unlocked it easily, as his was less modern, than hers. And clicked on speed dial. It was the only thing she could manage.

**…**

''Hey, DiNozzo. Home yet?'' Gibbs answered his phone.

''_Gibbs_!'' A breathless voice, that was definitely not Tony's. And it sounded panicked, scared.

Gibbs expression darkened. ''Danni?''

''_Gibbs, help me! He won't wake up! He's dying_!''

''Danni. What happened? Where are you?'' Gibbs asked, in such a tone that everyone looked at him.

''_Car accident. Please, Dad won't wake up. He's hurt. Please help? I didn't mean to do it_'' Danni cried and said the last words over and over again.

''Danni. Danni, listen to me. Tell me where you are'' Gibbs stood up and paced around.

''Gibbs?'' Olivia, asked, while Chris grabbed his son from the ground and stood up too, followed by Ziva.

''_I-I d-don't know. Dad— Tony took a back road_''

''From your school, to home?'' Gibbs asked.

''Boss, what's going on?'' Chris asked, watching the upset man.

''_Yes... do you know where we are_?''

''I know'' Gibbs assured her. ''Are there anymore hurt?''

''_N-no... the car that ran into us... Gibbs, they just fled! I tried to get him to help, but he just drove away!''_

Gibbs had to hold back a growl at that. Whenever he got this SOB's they were going to be heads rolling. ''Okay. Hang on. Danni'' He said to Danni. ''Chris call an ambulance...'' He said the name of the road, that Tony was possibly on. ''Tony and Danni had a car accident''

The women gasped and Chris swallowed. Grabbing the boys, they followed Gibbs as he marched out of the playground towards the parking lot.

''We're coming'' Gibbs told Danni. ''Just stay awake for me, sweetie''

_''I'm okay. But, I-I can't check. I don't know if he's alive. Please, say he's alive. He has to be. Please_'' Danni sobbed.

Gibbs closed his eyes. ''_You better be fine, DiNozzo_'' He thought.

Olivia quickly put Mason in his seat, and Ziva did the same with Jeth with his car seat. He handed the phone over to Olivia who sat down in the passengers seat and Gibbs took off.

''Danni, you still there?'' Olivia asked.

''_I... I'm dizzy and tired. I—_''

''No. Don't go to sleep, Honey. It's going to be fine. Just stay awake''

''_O-okay, please just hurry. I don't think—AAAH_!'' Danni suddenly screamed.

Gibbs' head jerked to Olivia.

''Danni?'' The said at the same time.

''Ah! It hurts! Please, help! It's hurts so bad! Help me! Help! _HELP_!'' Danni cried out in pain. ''I can't... I can't breath. Olivia, what's hap-happening?'' She gasped.

''Danni? Dan!'' Olivia called into the phone.

They came to an intersection and from the right, they saw an ambulance cross it. Gibbs made a sharp turn and followed it.

''Danni! You still there?'' Olivia asked, but she only got whimpering in return, then a thud and they knew Danni had dropped the phone.

''Shannon!'' Gibbs shouted. ''Shannon, you hear me!? We need your help!''

_''Rose is already with Tony, Jethro'' Shannon's voice, made Olivia jump. _

''She's with Tony?'' Gibbs asked.

_''She was pulled away from 'There' So suddenly, which indicated that Tony was knocked out in a instant'' Shannon explained. _

''Don't tell me he's...'' Olivia trailed off, her heart clenching.

_''No. he's not. At least, not yet. He does need help. And fast'' Shannon told them. Making Gibbs step on his gas. ''Kelly's is going over to Danni'' _

''Okay'' Gibbs nodded, thoughtfully. That was going to be a great day turning into hell.

**…**

Danni closed her eyes as she gasped and let the cellphone fall to the ground of the car. She grasped onto her chest and ribs. It hurt, now more then it already did. It seemed like she couldn't get enough oxygen in her lungs, like there was more escaping than coming in. which, as she thought about it, it probably did.

_''Easy. Slow breaths'' _

A voice. A child's voice. Danni's eyes snapped open. ''Huh?''

_''Calm down, Danni. They're on their way'' _

''Who's there?'' Danni wheezed.

_''I'm a friend. Don't panic, you'll only get less air in'' _

Danni turned her head to look around, as much as she could. As she looked out of the window, she saw a silhouette of what she thought was a young girl, looking in. she was a little vague, almost see through.

_''Hi'' The shadow-y figure said. ''I'm Kelly'' _

''I know that name. I-I... What?'' She gasped again, as less and less air filled her lungs. She closed her eyes. ''I - I c-can't - help me?''

_''I'll be with you, Danni. Help is coming'' _

Danni didn't know what that meant. All she knew was, that in the distance she heard sirens. She knew they were coming closer. They had to. But instead they seemed to get further away instead, as everything went black.

_At the moment she passed out, Kelly felt herself being pulled with Danni. She slowly fainted faded from 'Here' and went to the place that was Danni's save haven in her mind. _

**…**

Whether Chris had gotten his most recent driving style from Ziva or Gibbs, he wasn't sure, but he was keeping up with the older Marine quite well. Even though they had both a small child in their cars, which had turned down their recklessness many notches, they were still passing every car that was in their way, following the line of the ambulance.

Gibbs had gotten the news that there was another report of a car crash and they were now certain where Tony and Danni were. Still the driving took too long for Gibbs' liking. He heard, what sounded like whispers coming from the phone.

After a couple of moments, they drove a road that wasn't packed with cars. In fact there wasn't a car coming from the opposite at all anymore, and he didn't think there were other cars in front of the ambulance either. This must be the road. Gibbs guided his car more to the left, wanting to see past the ambulance.

After the third time doing so, he had enough. He sped passed the ambulance and growled. They weren't going past enough. He pushed in the gas a little bit more and looking into the rear view mirror, he saw he was steadily driving away from the ambulance. He also saw Chris doing the same.

''Whatever we're going to see, you stay in the car'' He stated to Olivia.

''But—''

''No! You stay in the car. You need to stay with Mason''

''But I—'' She stopped herself this time. ''Okay'' She said defeated.

Gibbs didn't respond any longer. His eyes focused on the spot in front of him. In the far distance he saw it. He knew it was them.

At the same time Chris and Gibbs put their foot on their breaks and their cars came to a abrupt halt. Without missing a beat, both man sprang out, the women, staying in. Chris must have had the same conversation with Ziva, Gibbs realized.

As they run over to the broken car, Chris and Gibbs met each other eyes for just a moment. Chris let Gibbs cross him, before the younger Marine went to run over to the left side of the car. He came to a halt and tried to pull open the door. It was stuck, but he didn't let him get beat by a car. He set his right foot against the car, and grabbed again ont the handle, and pulled hard. With loud groans and shrieks the door let loose and as soon as it was all the way open, it literally let go of the car itself and fell on the ground.

Chris didn't pay any mind to it and went to get Tony out of the car.

Gibbs went to Danni's side. He opened the car door, only to find Danni's limp body, falling to the side, almost out of the car. Catching her, he laid her on the concrete.

''Danni?'' He patted her cheek, but he didn't get a reaction. He held his ear to her face. ''No. no, no. Don't you do this to me or your father. Sweetie'' He demanded, when he didn't find her breathing. He held two fingers against her throat and was glad to find a heart beat. It was way too slow and way too weak, but it was still there. Still... was the right word. He began to put CPR on her. If he didn't, her heart would also stop. He looked up to find that the paramedics had arrived, were getting their stuff and were running to them.

''Come on Danni'' He begged her. Again he held his ear to her face. He thought he felt her breath against his cheek. He wasn't sure though.

''Sir. We're taking over. Is the female alive?'' Gibbs looked up to see three paramedics in front of him. One of them just a gray as he was. Black glasses on his nose and his hair neatly combed to the side. The two others were some was younger. He came Chris' age. They weren't rookies, but they were under the command of the gray man.

''Her name's Danni'' Gibbs corrected, glaring at the older man. She wasn't just a female. The paramedic made it sound like she was a thing. She wasn't. She was Danni. His granddaughter! ''I am... I'm not sure'' He admitted.

Immediately Gibbs was pushed away.

The older man, did his own check if she was alive.

''Her breathing is slipping''

''She wasn't breathing at all when I came here. I performed CPR on her—'' Gibbs told him.

''Clever thinking, Mr...''

'Gibbs'' Gibbs said, while the one in charge ordered the other two. One of them brought an breathing bag over his mouth and nose and started pumping, helping her to breath.

The other checked her blood pressure and was shocked to found it dangerously low.

''She doesn't seem to have that many injuries...'' The man said. A newbie, Gibbs concluded. He was alright with new people learning, but now he preferred that professionals worked on his family.

''Internal bleeding'' The one in charge concluded. ''She needs to get to the hospital. She will be bled out if she isn't in the OR within 20 minutes''

Gibbs glared again, at the man's hard words, but knew it was likely true.

''George! Update on the Male victim!''

''Ready to be transferred, Sir'' Came back.

''Okay. Take him away'' The first one said. He turned back to Gibbs. ''Are you coming with us, Sir?''

''I am'' Gibbs nodded. ''Chris!'' He called the blond Marine over.

''Yes, Boss?'' Chris asked.

''Stay here. This is a crime scene. The one that hit them, fled. I want everything you can find. Tell Olivia to come to Bethesda. I want Ziva to pick up Mia from school first. Call in McGee and gather as much evidence you can find on the scene. Call Abby and get everything to her lab. She will freak by the news, but I need her at her best so don't come into her lab or the garage without a Caf-Pow, be stern with her, though''

''Yes, boss!''

''Agent Gibbs!'' The paramedic called and Gibbs saw him open with the door. ''It's now or we're going without you''

Gibbs went to go to the ambulance.

''Gibbs!'' Chris called after him. Gibbs turned and looked at him. ''Keep me updated? They're my family too''

Gibbs gave him one of his looks, then a nod, before turning his back to him and stepping into the back of the ambulance.

In the ambulance itself, the paramedics went to work on Danni more. There were more wires going from her body to machines and monitors, available in the truck.

From the outside, Danni didn't look so bad, well besides all the wires and stuff. Looking over, Tony looked far worse. Gibbs knew it wasn't true. He was covered in blood, yes, and cuts and bruises. But Danni was the one that would die if they weren't going to be at the hospital in time.

_''Don't go thinking like that, Honey'' Shannon said sadly. _

''Too late for that'' Gibbs mumbled under his breath. He couldn't lose anymore family. He couldn't. And he didn't want Tony to know how it felt to lose a daughter. It wasn't going to happen. Not now, not ever. He kept telling himself that.

It was in that moment that Danni's body began spasming and arching off the gurney and alarming beeps and bells went off.

''We're losing her!''

''_Come on, Kelly. Help her_'' Gibbs pleaded in his mind.

* * *

_**As I said, not much prograss, but still, here it is! Angst all the way? ;)**_

_**Tell me your thoughts, I love hearing what you think, but keep it unhateful? haha what do you think, everything, anything ^^**_

_**Update again, hopefully within a week!**_

_**x Leonie**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello Loyal readers!**_

_**welcome new followers and thank you for all your reviews, I really love it to read them! make me smile. **_

_**Do you know that feeling like you're stuck in **_**_quicksand, trying hard to move forward, but the only thing you're doing it going deeper and deeper, while other people just pass you and move forward, like it's nothing and don't see you're stuck? Yeah/no? Well that's kind of how I feel. I can tell you though, it's not a nice feeling. ;)_**

**_Anyway... Enjoy your reading!_**

* * *

Danni opened her eyes and she was met with light. It was bright and white all around her. She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, then tried again. It was still just as light, but she could see a room forming. It took only a second to see it was her room. Her room at home. Tony's home. The only difference, it didn't have a door.

But why was it so light? Scratch that, why wasn't she in pain? She could remember everything that happened. The bathroom, the girl she attacked, the principal's office. The ride home with Tony. And then... nothing. Wasn't that just seconds ago? Minutes?

Danni sat up on the bed, swung her legs over the edge and looked around. Her room was just as it was supposed to be. until the last detail.

''Hello?'' She called out, though not expecting a respond.

''Hello'' A young voice right next to her, made her jump.

Danni stared down at the girl. She had seen that bright smile before. Those two brown reddish braids. The icy blue eyes. Even the yellow summer dress, the young girl was wearing, she recognized. Still she asked, ''Who are you?''

A giggle. ''I'm Kelly''

''Where am I? I mean, You're... dead'' Danni was expecting a grimaced, from the young girl. But Kelly just kept on smiling. ''Does that mean, I'm too?''

''At this point, that all depends on you'' Kelly told her.

''How do you mean? I can choose?''

Kelly tilted her head. ''Sort of. It depends on if you're ready''

''Ready for what? Death?''

''If you were really ready, you wouldn't be here right now. Being here, means some part of you is still fighting, and your body is still strong enough to fight with you. But there's the tricky part. If you don't decide to fight fully, you give up. If your don't choose in time, your body won't be strong enough anymore and it chooses for you'' Kelly explained. ''So you are here to think and I'm here to talk back, because talking to yourself just seems silly'' She grinned.

''Tony!'' Danni said suddenly. ''How's Tony? Is he alright? Is he hurt bad? I didn't mean it. It's all my fault he's hurt! Please tell me he's going to be fine''

''I don't know'' The grin fell from Kelly's face. ''I know he's having company until he wakes up. He's not alone'' Kelly said. ''But we need to focus on you''

''Can't I hear about your story first?'' Danni asked.

''That would take a lot of time'' Kelly pointed out.

''I don't care at this point'' Danni really didn't. If she didn't want to choose, maybe she would just let fate choose which way she was going.

**…**

Tony has a sort of similar situation. Though he was looking around a whole other scene in front of him. He remembered this place. It's smaller than he remembered and maybe a little bit lighter, but still he was safe here. He could feel it.

''Anthony''

Tony looked up and couldn't hold the shocked expression off his face.

''Mum'' He stammered, seeing the elegant woman across from him suddenly. Her straight blond hair in a pony tail and wearing clothes that showed just as he remembered her to be.

''I am surprised that you chose your tree house for your safe place. I would've thought you would've found so many safe places in your life, yet you go back to the one place you could go to get away from Senior. If you were quick enough''

''Senior never could climb a tree'' Tony remembered. ''Why are you here? Why am I here?''

''You hit your head pretty hard'' Rose told him.

''I did?'' Tony frowned. ''I can't remember. Just an argument with Danni in my car and then her face... it was so scared. And I think I remember pain. Excruciating and deadly pain, but I... can't remember anything other than that''

''I think it's best for now, that you're not awake. I don't like to see you in pain. I've seen it enough. I'm glad you're passed out for this'' Rose explained.

''Then why are you here?'' Tony asked.

''Nobody should be alone, when he doesn't have to be'' Rose stated, with a sad smile. ''Aren't you happy to see your mother?''

''God, I miss seeing you'' Tony breathed.

''I miss you too, Sweetcheeks'' Rose told him. ''Now tell me about Danni's... situation''

Tony's eyes went wide. ''Danni! Do you know how she is?''

''No'' Rose shook her head. ''But tell me, Anthony. What are you thinking? It cannot be anything good with that expression''

''I failed her'' Tony said quietly. ''I didn't see it coming. I missed so much of what I should've seen. How could I have missed that she... that...'' He trailed off.

''You're blaming yourself'' Rose stated matter of factly. ''Don't do that, because there is no way you could've known''

''I should've!''

''No. Because, she didn't want you to know. And when someone really don't want someone else to know, they will do everything to hide it. Even though, they want someone to help them'' She paused at Tony's frown of confusion. ''It's not black or white, Tony. it's not that simple. Everyone wants help, but if they don't want other people to know how they feel, or want to protect or prevent them from feeling the same because of them, they feel like they _can't_''

''Danni wanted me to leave her''

''You don't really believe that, do you?'' Rose asked. Tony shook his head. ''She thinks that you leaving her will make things easier. in a way it does, with no one around there is no one left to hurt with her actions. You've seen the scars. if she really wanted to kill herself she would have done it already. Those scars are from someone who desperately wants help, but at the same time thinks for certain she cannot tell anybody. it's a duel, a conflict. one that bottles up over time. one that is poked and pushed everyday, until one day something happens to overload those bottled up feelings''

Tony took in that information. ''I have to wake up'' He said softly. ''How do I wake up?

…

It wasn't the first time that Ziva picked up the girls from school. Or girl in this case, as it was only Mia who she went to pick up. But it was the first time she had to pull the girl out of class and tell her that her sister and father had been in a car accident.

Ziva followed the petite brown haired woman, that led her to Mia's class. The woman knocked on the door and turned back to Ziva. ''You can go in'' She said clipped.

Ziva smiled kindly, but the stare she got in return looked more like a glare. Why was the woman glaring, in the first place? She had said why she was here. It was nothing to glare about. She wasn't the one that made the accident happen. And she couldn't possibly be angry that she pulled a child out of class. Then Ziva followed the woman's gaze, that averted for a second and glanced down at the baby that was now peacefully sleeping against her chest in it's baby carrier. ''Thank you''

The woman huffed, put her nose into the air and walked off. Her heels clicking loudly on the tiled floor. Ziva rolled her eyes and opened the door.

The class went silent, all kids around the age of 10, stared at the woman that was Ziva and the baby with her. She wore a skinny jeans, a gray short sleeved T-shirt. Ziva had gotten most of her previous figure back very quickly after getting Jeth. (expect for some permanent changes that Chris wasn't complaining about one bit) Her hair though, was loose and falling over one shoulder in light curls.

''Can I help you Ms...'' The other woman that stood by the school board asked.

''Mrs. Waite'' Ziva internally grinned proudly. At work and on the job she wasn't able to use the same name. For safety and because the Director didn't allow it. It was rare to have a married couple on the same agency, let alone on the same team. Normally they would be pulled apart, but having Gibbs and Tony as her superior had their benefits.

''I'm here for, Mia'' Ziva said. ''I've a note signed by the principal for you, explaining her absence for the rest of the day and until further notice'' She walked further into class and handed the note to the woman.

The teacher read the note, momentarily widening her eyes as she did so. She glanced at Ziva, who gave a brief little nod. The teachers eyes glanced a split second towards Mia, who was already fidgeting in her seat, unsure what was going on.

''Mia, pack in your stuff. Mrs Waite is here to take you'' The teacher said.

Murmurs went around the classroom now. Kids whispering to each other. Ziva noted that the two girls in front of Mia turned to the Italian girl, as did the girl next to her. Mia seemed to have a whispered conversation with them, but was hastily packing in her books.

She jogged over to Ziva, as she ran her fingers through Jeth's light brown mope of hair. ''What's going on?''

''I'll tell you outside'' Ziva responded with a sad smile, that did nothing to ease Mia's nerves and gut feeling. She placed a hand Mia's back and pushed her towards the door. She turned to the teacher and said. ''Thank you'' Before closing the door behind her.

''Ziva, what's going on? Why are you here? What did you give to Ms. Novak?'' Mia asked without pausing.

''Mia'' She started, leading her to a bench that was in the hallway. Mia sat down and followed at Ziva as she carefully did the same. ''What do you know about your sister getting into a fight during lunch?''

''I know she got suspended... she attacked someone? That's what they were telling the hallways anyway. Dad would've had to pick her up''

''And he did. Apparently Tony decided to take a longer way home. But on their way...'' Ziva trailed off. As she gathered her thoughts on how to bring this as carefully as she could. But then reminded herself that the news would hit her just as hard, no matter how you told it. ''They were in a car accident, Mia. And things didn't look very good when we came to the scene''

Mia's eyes widened as she felt her heart stop. ''What?''

''Tony and Danni are both in the hospital. Both badly injured. Tony's injuries aren't life threatening, but Danni's... She... well... she has to fight really hard''

Ziva was waiting for tears to fall, for something that was another emotion then shock. But Mia shocked the Israeli herself, when she swallowed, nodded and stood up, calmly. ''Come on. We gotta go to the hospital''

''Right'' Ziva stood up too, took Mia's hand and led her out of the school and towards her car.

**…**

Jenny walked down the stairs as she saw McGee and Waite marching out of the elevator, without the two men she assigned to them.

''Where is your help?'' She demanded.

''I left them downstairs. Told them to get back to the hole they came from'' Waite paused a second and then added. ''Ma'am'' as he started up his computer.

''And why, Special Agent Waite, did you do something that is required your Directors permission for?'' Jenny crossed her arms over her chest. It was so a Gibbs action.

''Because I refuse to get the help of two imbeciles who can't even snap a shot of the crime scene right'' He growled. ''Why the hell did you agree to them going to help us? I had to get them take notes on how _we _do things around the crime scene, because those stuttering idiots were only in the way, like it was their first time!''

McGee silently agreed. Chris was sounding like Gibbs now. Maybe it was a Marine things to growl, be grumpy and hate everything for a moment, while being creepily calm, all at the same time when things didn't go their way.

''Those were top of their class!'' Jenny argued.

''And obviously you pulled them right out of it'' Chris snapped back. ''And I guess they only had theory classes, because they didn't know what to do with themselves on the fucking scene! Why didn't you give me experienced agents?'' He demanded to know.

Jenny crossed her arms over each other and glared at the Marine, ''It's not an official NCIS investigation''

''What?'' This time is was McGee who spoke up. ''You're the one that keeps telling Gibbs, that we— his agents are _your_ agents. And then one or _your _agents gets badly injured, the person or persons responsible flees and you say it's not our right to have put our best men on it, because it's not an official case?!''

He was exactly saying what Chris was thinking.

''Agent McGee, I would keep your voice down if I were you'' Jenny warned.

''Or what?'' Both men dared.

''Or I will be forced to bench you. Both of you''

''Yeah? And how do you figure SecNav is going to react that suddenly the whole MCRT of D.C. Head Quarters is gone?'' Waite barked. ''You don't really think that benching me and McGee is going to get Gibbs or Ziva to the office, are you? I think you're forgetting that two of the team members are Marines and the rest share the same thoughts on the fact that _we don't leave our people behind_. But most importantly, We don't leave our _family_ behind. And that's exactly what this MCRT is. One big family'' Waite shouted at her. Not caring that the rest on the floor had gone completely quiet. ''So you want to take my badge? Go ahead'' He grabbed it out of his inside pocket and held it out for her. ''But it's not going to stop me from getting the bastard that caused this''

Jenny just glared at the thing, than at McGee, who was returning it, and finally her eyes settled to glare at Waite. ''We're not done talking about this, Special Agents Waite and McGee'' With that she spun around and went back to her office, giving a death glare to everyone who she passed on the way.

''I'm sure we are not'' Waite mumbled.

''I can't see what Gibbs saw in her?'' McGee spoke up, sitting down in his chair.

''What are you talking about, Tim?'' Chris asked, while dropping into his own chair and letting his badge fall into his desk.

''You don't know?'' McGee looked scandalized. ''The whole office practically knows that Gibbs and the Director... well, you know, had a thing in the passed''

Waite grimaced, wishing he had been kept unknowing. ''Okay... let's get back to work'' He said, wanting to forget the director. ''At least now we can choose who helps us. Can you call down and see if Abby has an update?''

McGee groaned. Abby had been an disaster to call the first time and telling her what happened. Luckily Ducky was there to calm her down. But he just knew that she was still in her 'Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God' mind and had at least all ready drank down two Caf-Pow!'s. Her seeing Tony's car didn't help matters one bit and when they had left, she was running herself racked in the garage.

Reluctantly, but doing as he was told by his SFA, he picked up the phone and dialed the speed dial for the Garage, hoping by God that it was Palmer who picked it up.

**...**

Gibbs and Olivia both sat the waiting room. An uncertain Mason looking around. He had been in the hospital a few times before, his mom always taking him when Grampa or Tee-tee had a 'Owie'. But there was a difference. Mommy was always cheerful towards him, trying to assure him everything was going to be okay. But now she didn't even try.

''Mommy?'' Mason tugged on her shirt.

Olivia sighed and looked down. ''Yes, Honey?''

''Why are we here? Is Tee-Tee- hurt again?'' He asked innocently.

Olivia's eyes flickered up to me Gibbs' for a moment, before looking down again. ''Yes he is. But Danni too''

''Were they in the car that was breaked real bad?'' Mason's eyes went wide. That looked really bad. Nobody would be okay if they were in there.

''Yes, they were'' Olivia said.

''What's gonna happen to them?''

''Well the doctors are still busy with them. Trying to get help as many booboo's as they can. Everything else they have to do for themselves'' Olivia explained.

Mason nodded understandingly. ''What happens when they're hurt too bad?''

Olivia didn't like to have a conversation like that right now. But Mason was 4, he was going to ask a lot of things like that. And she was already preparing for the more embarrassing conversations, due of the innocent mind of a small kid.

She looked around only to see Gibbs looking at them from the corner of her eyes. ''When they're too badly hurt, they will go to sleep, but never wake up. We can't wake them up, either. And their spirit or soul, as some people call it, go to Heaven, like your friends. Kelly, Shannon and Rose''

''Will I still be able to see them?'' Mason asked.

''I don't know, Mason. You see, what Kelly, Shannon and Rose do and are is very special and very rare. Most people's spirits just stay in heaven and never come back, but they can look from up there down to us. Do you understand?''

Mason nodded. ''I don't think I will like it if they are going to sleep and never wake up and then go to heaven, but I can't see them. I will miss them''

''Oh, baby boy. Tony and Danni are both fighting hard to wake up soon again'' Olivia hugged the blond boy. ''_And you better do, both of you_'' She added in her mind.

''Grandpa?'' Mia's voice rang through the hall and both Olivia and Gibbs looked up to see Mia letting go of Ziva's hand and ran over. Seeing that Olivia had Mason on her lap, she ran into Gibbs arms and jumped into his lap. ''Please, tell me, they're going to be alright'' She whispered into his shoulder.

Ziva sacked into the chair next to Olivia. ''Any news?''

''No'' Olivia shook her head. ''Both are still in surgery. They lost Danni for a moment in the Ambulance'' She said in a lower voice and leaning towards Ziva, so that Mia couldn't overhear. ''But they were able to bring her back. I've never seen Gibbs look that way when he came out of the ambulance''

Ziva sighed. ''This is a mess'' Olivia agreed with the same sigh and a nod.

''Have you heard from your husband?'' Gibbs asked Ziva.

''He texted me an update when I parked my car here. He and McGee and some probies, that had been assigned to them by the Director, are back at the office. Christopher wasn't impressed by the probies'' Ziva told him. ''Even with two extra men, he and McGee did everything themselves because they were going too slow and it wasn't up to standards. He is really pissed off that Jenny let them work with them in such situation''

''Abby's busy getting evidence off Tony's car in the garage, with Palmer's help'' She continued. ''Chris is calling around hospitals, if anyone of them has men coming in with injuries caused by car accidents and McGee's trying every public camera close and around the area of the accident. Maybe locating the likely damaged car. With the damage of Tony's car it shouldn't be hard to locate the other car''

''He's pissed at the Director, that means he's doing a good job'' Gibbs stated, approvingly. Mia was curled against his chest, her ear against his heart. She maybe ten, but she did this often with the people she trusted the most. Gibbs held his hand against her other ear. Just holding her head. He could feel her suppressed shaking. She was trying to keep herself calm.

But why should she have to? Her sister and father were both severely injured and being in surgery. Why would a ten year old want to keep calm? It shouldn't be that way.

Gibbs was getting restless. Many nurses or doctors were passing by, but none of them were there for them, and if they were coming out of the place they rolled Danni and Tony of to, they refused or couldn't say anything. No news, was good news. But did that also count when surgeries were taking longer then they were supposed... or rather, like Gibbs wanted them to be? The longer it took, the more complications there were, and the more risk someone would not survive.

Ziva was the most calm of them all, and so was the one that took care of them. Getting coffee, that no one liked, as it came out of a damned machine, A soda for Mia. Getting them some food. Trying to make a conversation. But what the hell do you talk about when some of the closest members of your family are being cut through?

Gibbs almost growled out of frustration and amusingly for a split second, Mia did the same. Olivia had been way too quiet for anyone's liking, especially Mason's who somehow knew not to ask questions, right now. He damn well knew that somehow this was a more bad thing than any other trip to the hospital. Smart kid, that one.

It was 4 and half hours later, just after dinner time, that two surgeons came out of the doors that they all had been staring at. They had already gotten rid of their blue or green surgery aprons, Gibbs noted and was glad for that. The kids didn't need to see the amount of blood it cost to safe the lives of their family.

Though, the scary part is, Gibbs couldn't read the expressions of either of the two man.

''Family of Antony and Danielle DiNozzo?''

Everyone stood up, Gibbs taking the lead. ''That's us''

The two men looked at their patients family, seeing the kids, and thus deciding that they couldn't talk with that many details as they would with only adults. They looked at one another and the one on the left nodded to the one on the right, giving him permission to go first.

''Right. I'm Doctor Richards, and I worked on Mr. DiNozzo. As you already knew his injuries weren't life threatening, in the first place and as from now that will stay that way'' He began. ''However, the injuries he does have aren't pretty at all. He has 16 stitches in his face. A deep cut on his forehead and one on his jaw. Some super-visual cuts, too. Some of the same deep cuts go on on his left side, shoulder blade, arm and side. In total we had to give him 98 stitches, just for cuts on his left side of his upper body''

''Next to that, his left shoulder was dislocated, we had to set his left arm, as it is broken, almost all ribs are bruised and two broken. His leg is broken on two places and we had set pins in it. This all came again with the necessary stitches. He's lost a lot of blood of course and it's a good thing he came in with he did. Despite he has been incredible lucky, so far, as none of this is going to threaten his life, he will be in a lot of pain. And I mean _a lot_. It's why I've decided to sedate him for at least the coming 36 hours, as those are the most crucial hours for the wounds to heal. We will do this with regularly sedating him over the hours, as a too deep of a sedative can cause problems to the severe concussion he has. In 36 hours, we will see how calm he will remain''

With this Gibbs and Olivia shared a glance. Once Tony would be awake and he would receive any news or remember what happened, there was no way he will be calm...

''Will he recover from his injuries?'' Olivia asked.

''We have to wait until he wakes up to see the damage more detailed. It will take a long time for him to recover from all this, and I am not sure if everything will recover fully or for an hundred procent, but in a long run he will be alive and for all we know, mentally he would be fine...'' He trailed of, seemingly realizing that maybe he wouldn't be as he learned about the condition of his daughter.

The other man glares at him and turns to the family with a deep breath, that wasn't really reassuring at all.

''Danielle DiNozzo, is the total opposite from her father'' He spoke. ''I am sadly to say, that with all that we could do to safe her life, we weren't able to avoid her going into a coma''

Gibbs felt the small hand that had remained clutched onto his bigger one fall from his, as Mia flung herself onto him instead and started to tremble more then she already did. It felt like his heart sank into his stomach.

* * *

**_Okay, so I have to say, that this ending annoyed me to hell, but I everything else I thought of was even more... just not right. or something I don't know. _**

**_don't kill me for this please? O:) _**

**_What do you think, about it? good, bad. Thought or hopes of what is to come? _****_Tell me in a review! ^_^_**

**_Update soon! x Leonie_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys!**_

_** Thank you for your reviews, I loved them all. I am glad you are all liking the story :) **__**Now, I don't have much else to say, so on to the story then?**_

_** Enjoy! ;)**_

* * *

Silence. Cold silence. Well, except for their surroundings, as in a hospitals there's never 'complete silence'. But still, every sound seemed to flow from Olivia's mind. Everyone was taking in the knowledge, of girl being on the edge of living.

Why was the doctor just staring that them? Why wasn't he just talking. Why did he have to make this worse.

As if the question snapped in everyone's mind, Ziva was the first to speak up. ''What do you mean, coma?'' It was a question, making no sense at all, as it was obvious what it meant.

The Doctor took a breath. ''When the paramedics came in they told us about how they already lost her in the ambulance, once. We had to proceed as fast as possible. When we were operating her we saw that she had a collapsed lung, that had been possibly collapsed during the impact. The other one, had also collapsed, but that is because of a broken rib had pierced that one. Next to that, she had several bleedings. We lost her again, while operating because of it'' He paused and saw several swallow. ''The blood was barely flowing where it was supposed to be, if flowing at all. We were able to repair the damage as good as possible, but not without the result of her slipping into a coma. Her heart shut down as it wasn't getting enough, her brain had the same problem. At the moment, the machines are doing all the work and are keeping her alive. Her body is too damaged to do so itself at the moment''

During the doctors speech, Gibbs had pushed his hand onto Mia's ear, harder. He didn't want her to hear, things like this about her older sister.

''Is she going to pull through?'' Olivia asked.

''We don't know. She's critical, but stable. If she pulls through the night without complications, the chance of her surviving and waking up is much bigger. But I am not going to tell you that the chance of doing so if very high. If she isn't going to breath for herself in the next 48 hours, it's going to be up to her next of kin to decide what to do''

Gibbs didn't think his heart could sink more than it already had, but he was proven wrong.

''There is another thing I want to discus with one...'' He looked at his papers. ''Mr. Gibbs, about Ms. DiNozzo. I normally would discus this with her next of kin, but as he is momentarily sedated, I would like to speak to his''

''What's this about? Can't you just tell?'' Gibbs asked, confused.

''I'm afraid this is a matter of something personal for Ms. DiNozzo. I don't think she would wish for everyone to know'' The doctor said. ''In the mean time, the family is allowed to visit Mr. DiNozzo''

Gibbs glanced at the rest, who also wore several different expressions on their faces. ''Alright'' He just said and the doctor gestured for him to follow. Gibbs looked down, when Mia tightened her grip on him. He pushed her off him and knelled down. Ignoring the cracking of his knees. ''Sweetie. I'll go with the Doc, you stay with Olivia and Ziva, okay?''

But Mia shook her head. ''No! I don't want you to leave. Can't I come with you?'' She looked at him with tears in her eyes, it broke his heart seeing her like this. ''Please?''

''No. I will discover what the doc wants to tell me first. I promise you will see your sister soon. But, right now, you go see your father okay? You can even give him a light head-slap for doing this to us. But not too hard, okay?'' He told her, gently. ''Can you do that for me?''

Mia sniffed, but gave a promising nod. ''Kay'' She said quietly.

''Good girl'' Gibbs kissed her forehead. ''Now go'' He stood back up and turned around. ''Show the way, Doc''

The doctor did and walked Gibbs through the doors he came from and through the hallway. Gibbs looked up to see that doc was indeed leading him to Danni. 'ICU' said one of the signs. The doctor stopped at one of the doors, that Gibbs knew was for private rooms. He remembered it as he laid in one himself.

The Doc turned and faced him. ''I do have to warn you... it's not a pretty sight''

''I know'' Gibbs stated. He had been prepared to the possible sight, still he knew it was going to be hard seeing her.

The doctor nodded and without saying anything else, opened the door. Gibbs was met with the familiar sound of the machines. He took a deep breath and walked in. He ended up standing next to the bed, with the still form of his granddaughter.

The machines made different kind of sounds. There was the heart machine that beeped with every beat. Th IV drips that made a sound every time it let the fluids through from the bag through the small tubule that disappeared into her arm and hand. The loudest sound was from the machine that made a hissing sound every time it breathed for her. A large tube disappearing through her mouth and throat.

She had some bruises on her face, but it wasn't all that bad. She was pale, way too pale. Her hair was spread out around her face. But what drew Gibbs attention, when tried to ignore all the machine and wires, were her arms.

The hospital gown had short sleeves and just came over her shoulders. It showed her upper arms fully. Gibbs frowned and bad feeling filled his gut. He made his way over to her and looked at her arms. While her lower arms held scars of her cutting, her upper arms were fully bandaged. ''Why are her arms bandaged?'' He asked, while he was pretty sure, he already knew.

''That's the thing I wanted to talk about. We've noticed the cuts and we're pretty sure they're self inflicted. We wanted to know if you knew something about it'' The Doctor said.

''I knew she had been doing it. Her father knows too. But we were sure she had stopped and almost a year now'' Gibbs looked up. ''We were both wrong, I guess'' He said regretfully. ''How bad are they?''

''Pretty bad. It's one of the worst I have seen in my years'' The doctor admitted and Gibbs grimaced at that. ''The upper arms are not the only places she has the recent and worse cuts. The worst are on her shins and some even on her thighs'' The doctor paused. ''I think I know the answer, but does she get any professional help?''

Gibbs shook his head and sat down on the chair that was next to the bed. ''No. Things were going great. She came from a bad place, but she was better then ever before. Happy. We had noticed that she has been somewhat quieter than normal, but not too much to makes us worried'' He ran a hand over his face and stared at Danni again. What was wrong with her? Maybe she really needed the professional help. Tony was going to flip. Maybe he already had? Maybe that had caused him to be distracted...

''Some kids go through great lengths to hide their pain, Mr. Gibbs. And being caught doesn't necessarily mean, they stop or try to. Sometimes it just makes them wanting it to do more, and they get a expert in hiding their pain and methods to try and get rid of it, especially if it means that people close to them might hurt''

Gibbs sighed. ''How high is the chance of her pulling through the coma, Doc?''

The doctor took a moment to consider. ''As I said, it all depends on if she will remain stable through the night. Hopefully her body is just too damaged, to do the work by itself at this moment, but will be able to in 48 hours. If her body isn't going to make its own work in that time, I'm afraid, the chance of her coming out of this will be less that 20%''

Gibbs closed his eyes at that. It was so little percent. ''Her father had the plague couple of year ago. Only 12 percent of the people getting it would survive. He was one of them. Although they are not blood related. She's his daughter, with everything, but that''

The doctor smiled. ''Then lets hope she will take a example of her father and do the same thing''

''Yeah'' Gibbs muttered.

''I will leave you alone for now. A nurse will come in every hour to see if everything is still good. If something changes, just press the red button. I will make sure you are free to come and go when you please. Also with Mr. DiNozzo''

''Olivia and Mia. They... Olivia's his girlfriend and Mia is his daughter and Danni's sister. Can you do the same for them?'' Gibbs asked, unusually quiet and unsure.

''I will make sure of it. Put them on the list'' The doctor promised and left the room, closed the door behind him quietly.

Gibbs said nothing more, shoved the chair closer to the bed and grabbed Danni's pale hand in his. ''Oh, sweetie. You gotta wake up, girl. We're all waiting for you. Don't do this to us, Danni'' He spoke, but the only answers were the sounds of the machines. Gibbs sighed sadly and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

**…**

''Will he really be okay?'' Mia asked, holding onto Olivia's hand, while looking at the still form of her father.

''It's, Tony. He will be fine'' Ziva said quietly.

Though, she had to admit, he really did look like crap. Bruised and broken. His head had been bandaged, the remaining of his face that wasn't covered, was bruised and stitched up. His hear sticking out at the top of it. His left arm was in a cast from his wrist to his elbow and in a sling for his shoulder. His torso was bare, except for the bandages that ran over his abdomen and lower chest. His left leg was laying on a pile of pillows and was also in a cast.

No it wasn't a pretty picture.

''Oh, Tony'' Olivia whispered. ''What happened?''

''Mommy. Tee-tee got lots of boo-boo's'' Mason stated, also looking at the Italian man. This was new for him.

''I know, sweetheart. That's why the doctors are giving him medicine so he will be sleeping for a couple of days. Because when people sleep, that's when they heal the most'' Olivia told him.

''I am going to update McGee and Christopher'' Ziva spoke. ''Do you want something to drink?''

''Tea, would be nice. And two juices for the kids''

Ziva left the room and silence returned. Olivia and Mia had both taken a chair. Mason was on his mother's lap, with his thumb in his mouth. It was something he did only when he was really tired or when he was nervous.

''Do you think my sister will die?'' Mia asked, bluntly.

The question came unexpectedly. Olivia's head jerked to the side and looked at Mia.

''Your sister is strong, Mia. She will try everything she can to come back to us'' Olivia told her.

''But what if she doesn't want to try? What if she doesn't want to come back?''

''What makes you say that?'' Olivia was thoroughly surprised and a little shocked.

Mia shrugged and just said, ''Gut feeling''

''Mia, your sister and father are here because of a car accident. One that caused by someone who was cowardly enough to flee the scene''

''But why did the doctor want to speak to Gibbs alone? Something has to be wrong''

''Maybe he just saw her old scars, Mia. Every doctor must discus and question the closest family member about it. In this case it's Gibbs''

''I want to see her'' Mia stated, stubbornly.

''I don't know if that's a good idea. I don't think you want to see her lying there'' Olivia said gently. She didn't want Mia to be hurt more, at seeing her sister.

''I don't care! I _need_ to see her!'' Mia growled, standing up and pacing the door.

''Good, I was just coming to take you to her''

Mia spun around, and there leaning against the door post was Gibbs. ''Great! Let's go!'' She exclaimed running towards him and about to pass him, but he held her back.

''Hold on a second, Kid. I want to see Tony first'' Gibbs said.

''Well, hurry up! Dad isn't going anywhere and I wanna see Danni!'' Mia huffed impatiently.

Gibbs shook his head and walked over to the bed. He kissed Olivia on the top of her head and then bend over Tony. He whispered something in his ear, which none of them could hear, then proceeded with softly tapping his head, in the softest head-slap, he had given. Even when Tony had the plague it was harder. Though, as Tony had one of his most severe concussions yet, it wasn't that surprising.

He walked back to Mia and got a hold of her hand, as he said to Olivia, ''I'll be back, soon'' and walked out of the room.

''What did you say to Daddy?'' Mia asked.

Gibbs smirked. ''He'll tell you when he wakes up''

**…**

''What do you got Abby?'' Chris asked as he walked out of the elevator and into the garage. Abby rolled from under the totaled car, and jumped up, her high pig tails flailing.

''Wow, you sound and even look a little like Gibbs!'' She exclaimed. Chris raised an eyebrow at her an smirked, making Abby's eyes widen. ''Okay, that's just scary'' She walked over the desk, with samples and evidence bags spread out on it and a computer running. ''I got lots!''

''Great. Speak'' He said shortly.

''Okay! Geez! Well I can honestly say that Tony will be getting a new car when he wakes up. This one is totaled'' She towards the car again, Chris following. ''As you can see, the size of the impact indicated that the one hitting them had not seen them or that it was on purpose. Either way it's a miracle that the impact didn't result into the car turning onto it's side'' she explained. ''Looking at the form of the... indentation, I'm sure we're are looking for some kind of jeep. And look at this'' She knelled down. Chris did the same. ''Tony''s car is black. But if you look at this spot'' She pointed and circled her finger around it. ''You can see that's obviously _not black_''

''Silver or white?'' Chris observed. ''So a silver or white jeep'' He stood up. ''Abbs, there are hundreds of that sort in this city. We don't have the time to go by them one by one''

''I wasn't finished, Special Agent Waite'' Abby pointed out. She again walked over to her desk, Chris close behind. ''I took a sample of the the silver paint and ran it. The color used on the car is only used on the car's version that was released in 2008 and a few in 2009. Limiting the cars to about 37 in this state. Then there's the the little fact that the jeeps car has damage too'' She held up a evidence bag with glass. ''This is glass of a car light. But it doesn't match with Tony's and it was pressed into the side of Tony's'' she put on a cloth and pulled out a rather big piece of glass. ''Now what's important is that the glass of a car light has a number, making it possible to see where it's made and which car dealer or garage it's from'' She turned to her computer and clicked. ''This car is sold by this dealer'' She said, as Chris read it. ''In the time frame it only sold 3 cars with this exact description'' She grinned.

''Thanks Abby'' Chris said and was about to turn, when he was stopped, by her pulling on his arm.

''Wait wait wait! _I'm still not finished_!'' Chris stared blankly at her, waiting. ''Okay well. I already ran your three cars!'' She clicked, so that three cars appeared on the screen. ''And what a coincidence it is that this car'' She clicked, on the middle one. ''Was reported stolen about 20 minutes, before Danni called Gibbs about the accident. And we all know about a little rule''

''There are no such things are coincidences'' Chris stated, reading the address and turning on his heels.

''Wait!''

''What Abby?'' Chris growled and turned to look at her once again.

''Have you heard about Tony and Danni at all?'' Her full on work mode was gone and she looked at Chris with sad eyes. Chris was sure he saw tears welling up.

He sighed. ''Tony's sedated for another day, but will be alright. He's got broken bones and bruises and has almost a hundred stitches in total, but is going to make it. Danni is... in a coma. They are not sure about anything at the moment. If she pulls through two nights and nothing changes, the doctors are going to try and see if she's able to breath for herself... if not, then well...'' He trailed off. ''It doesn't look good, Abbs''

''Oh my God. Oh that's not good. So not good'' Abby rambled. ''If you get that bastard and bring him here. I will kill him, I tell you! And I will leave nothing to find!''

''I know'' Chris said and once more turned around, but now really leaving the garage.

**…**

Mia sat curled up on Gibbs lap, while Gibbs rubbed his hand over her back and spoke reassuring words into her hair. As soon as she had come into the room, she had broken down once more. So eager and impatient as she was minutes ago, so hard she wished she hadn't come at all. She was pressing one ear against his chest, while her hand pressed the other, trying to block out the working machines.

''It's going to be alright, kid. She's going to be fine'' Gibbs whispered and mentally added, ''_God, let her be fine_''

Ziva had come in briefly and given Gibbs the latest update, she had gotten from McGee, while Christopher was down in the garage. She handed Gibbs a coffee and Mia a juice, then went over to Danni and kissed her forehead, before announcing she was going home as her own baby needed feeding and go to bed. She was going to bed early herself, so she could bring Jeth to day-care early and help with in the case, from there on. She couldn't sit by and just do nothing.

No, the only one who was going to do that, was Gibbs. She knew how difficult it was for him to just give over a case, especially when it involved the team, but now he just gave the lead to Chris like it was nothing. He chose his family first and she didn't blame him. But she made a mental promise to catch the guy who did this and she was going to keep it. Whatever it took. She would pay back Gibbs for all he had done for her.

* * *

_**Okay, so a little progress on getting the bastard, and a little more information Danni's situation. I promise the next chapter will speed things up a little bit. I can tell you though, Rose and Kelly play a big part in the next chapters and ofcourse Shannon will be by there sides, anyone happy with that? :) oh, and it will be up soon! **_

_**Now tell me what you think nonethereless. What do you think will happen next. What do you want to happen next? ;) I have some idea's on how to handle this, do you have any idea's let me know!**_

_**Update soon! x Leonie**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello guys! **_

_**Thank you to the reviewers! You are amazing and make me smile. I am glad you're liking it so far. **_

_**I just wanted to say, that I started writing a Harry Potter fanfic... Well writing. I have raw short chapters. This is the first time I'm trying to write something else then NCIS for Fanfiction, so it will be a LONG time before I will post it, but I thought I would let you guys know, there's a start. The plot bunnie for that story has been in my head for soooo long, but I just couldn't put it on paper, I didn't know how to start it and stuff, but now... I am starting to. **_

**_It's weird. I love writing, and I believe it's something I am not bad in, but still trying something other then NCIS, gives me nerves. Yes, thats how badly my insecurity is. -_- when its out of my comfort zone, I get nervous, doesn't matter in what or where. Hell I even get nervous when I get invited for something by someone I've been friends with for almost 8 years now... LOL_**

**_Anyhow! here's the new chapter. I hope you all like my idea and please tell me what you think at the end!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chris and McGee walked back out of the interrogation room. Chris sighed and shook his head. They had just brought in the owner of the car, a man called Gareth London. A man of 25 years old and one from a wealthy family. Though, he was unemployed and didn't any contact with his family for the last 4 years. He did seem to be able to buy a house and take care of himself. It seems he was an example of a perfect son gone rebel, gone out of the hand.

It wasn't surprising that he had a record at all. Mostly for burglary and other tiny things. But someone could go from that to car theft, though doing so during the day was a stupid choice. Not the most clever one... walking up to the drive in, another stupid thing was seen. He was stupid enough to park the stolen car on his drive way. With damage and all. London was in the middle of packing a huge duffle, when they stormed into his bedroom. They had cuffed him and taken him to their car, calling a tow for the car.

The whole way to the office, London hadn't said a thing. Which wasn't surprising. The cut, that had started to bleed again, during the struggle and was swollen. He would've had one hell of a headache.

''Go get Ducky. That cut needs to be stitched'' Chris ordered McGee.

''Really, you want him fixed up? I don't think he deserves it''

''Neither do I, but apparently everyone has a right to be treated, even the most cruel killers. Or in this case, that fool'' He gestured back to the hallway with the interrogation room.

McGee sighed. ''Right'' He said and made his way over to the elevator.

Chris walked into the bullpen and grabbed his phone. He dialed Gibbs' phone and waited. It took a couple of seconds before it was picked up.

''_Talk to me_''

''Gareth London. He confessed, but he said he wasn't alone and that he wasn't the one driving. His... _friend_, Fred Martin, wasn't home though. Do you want us to go and ask around family, see if he's there?''

There was a pause as he knew that Gibbs was thinking it over.

''_Go home, get some sleep and start tomorrow morning early_''

''You sure? We can go on for a couple of hours'' Chris asked.

''_Go home_'' Gibbs repeated. ''_Ziva will want you by her side_''

''Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir'' Chris said. ''Boss?''

''_Yeah_?''

''Don't forget to sleep, okay?''

A pause again. ''_Night, Chris_'' before Chris could return the words, there was a click and Gibbs had hung up. Chris stared at the phone for a moment, sighed and put it back down. The only thing that still had to do was going to check if Ducky was ready with London, bring London to a over night cell, tell McGee to wrap it up for today and go home himself.

He looked over to the photo frame on his desk, where his beautiful wife was smiling at him, with one of those smile that could make him do everything she wanted him to and his handsome son was pointing and laughing at something just beside the camera. Chris remembered himself making funny faces to get D.J. to laugh. And it worked, D.J. was hysterically laughing at his father.

Chris smiled at the memory, as he at the same time felt his heart tighten. He couldn't imagine how it must feel like for Gibbs, seeing his son and granddaughter like this. Or for Olivia seeing Tony and her surrogate daughter Danni.

**…**

His back ached, his muscles were sore and he was cramped into a uncomfortable position. Gibbs blinked his eyes, as he was woken by the noises of the room. Danni's room. He sighed, almost hoping it had been a dream. But no, here he was at the hospital, waking up by the machines that kept Danni's body going.

Sitting up, he ran a hand over his face. Olivia had dragged an unwilling Mia home last night. The 10 year old girl, refusing to leave her older sister and father, but Olivia had managed to take her with her. Gibbs didn't blame Mia. He was still here, himself. He was not leaving them alone.

He looked up as the door opened and a nurse came in. A slightly older one, maybe around his age. She had graying, but still mainly dark blond hair, tight up in a bun. You could clearly see she was his age, but still she was quite an attractive woman, Gibbs unconsciously noticed. She rolled in a cart with IV bags and other stuff into the room and quietly closed the door.

''Mr. Gibbs, I presume'' She smiled. ''You're up early''

''What's the time?'' He asked, stifling a yawn.

''0600'' She said.

Gibbs tilted his head and watched as she worked on Danni, replacing bags and checking the machines and limp body, for any change.

''She seems to be doing well'' She spoke up, more to herself, then to Gibbs.

''You think?'' Gibbs asked, sitting up more and looking at Danni. He didn't see any change.

''Yes'' The nurse said. ''You see'' she gave the chart to Gibbs. ''Look at her heart rate on the paper and on the machine, then look at her breathing and look at the machine again. The chart from last night, says that the machines were working much harder or different then they are now. Last night, everything was irregular. Her heartbeat and breathing as constantly changing rate'' She pointed at the light. ''Now, although still not regular, it seems a little bit calmer''

''What does that mean?'' Gibbs looked up at her.

''That she is a fighter and is trying very hard'' The nurse smiled. ''We can't say she will definitely make it through a second night, but her chances are somewhat higher now. I will keep an eye on her until 4 pm today, we can only hope it will stay like this or change for the better''

Gibbs sighed and nodded in thanks for the information.

''You look like a black coffee kind of guy to me'' She commented when she was finished and eyed Gibbs as he again ran a hand over his tired face.

Gibbs looked at her and raised an surprised eyebrow. She chuckled. ''I was thinking of what to get you for the break room. The coffee there is much better than the machines in the hallways. That is, if you want''

Gibbs nodded, looking back at Danni's still form.

''Are you going to wait here? Or do you want me to bring it to Mr. DiNozzo's room instead, in a couple of minutes''

''I'll take it here. Drink it, before going to my son. I think smelling my sort of coffee would wake him up scolding me for it'' Gibbs smirked.

''Alright. I'll just finish my round and be back in a flash'' She told him and rolled her cart back to the door.

''Thank you...'' He trailed off, looking for a name tag.

''Audrey'' She finished for him. ''The name's Audrey. And you are welcome, Mr. Gibbs''

''Jethro'' Gibbs corrected.

''Jethro'' Audrey repeated, with a smile then was gone, continuing on her round.

''_How can someone smile that much, sincerely_?'' He mused, for a second. The ventilator machine made a sudden hiss, returning his attention back to Danni. ''Good morning, Sweetheart'' He said softly, taking her hand in his. Now he only had to waif for coffee and her and Tony to wake up.

**…**

It wasn't working. Kelly had told Danni a lot about herself, but Danni refused to talk about her own life or her feelings. Kelly could feel and see it though. The darkness that was in and around Danni. Clouding her mind, swallowing her up. It was a place that Danni would go to, if she died. Not the nice place that one was told about by family when one was little. Not the nice place she and her mother lived for a big part if they weren't over 'Here'. No, it was the place that one who wasn't ready, and had only negative thoughts would go to. Some would say it was was worse than to live on with thoughts, but no one living would know, because no one was there to tell about it. But Kelly was told about it and it was her task to keep Danni away from there.

''Come on'' Kelly said, jumping of the bed and holding out her hand.

Danni raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at the red-brownish haired girl. ''We can go somewhere?''

''I can'' Kelly told her. ''And I can take you''

''Where are we going?'' Danni asked, standing up and taking the girls hand.

''You'll see'' Kelly just said closing her eyes and humming in concentration.

''What are you doing?''

''I'm trying to connect'' Kelly said, keeping her eyes closed. ''It's something that is very rare, but it can be done if the bond is strong enough. I'm just not sure he will let me in on what I want to show you''

Danni blinked, the answer only made it more confusing. ''Who lets you in where?''

''Ssh'' Kelly hushed, continuing her humming.

**…**

It felt like the ground shook for a moment and he looked up, frowning in confusion.

''What's happening? Am I waking up?''

''No''

''Then what?''

''Quiet Tony. I'm trying to find out''

Tony blinked at his mother, but before he could say anything more, the world that was as bright as it was, turned darker and the colors turned into the ones he remembered from so long ago. Then he noticed the door post forming, where he knew should've been there to begin with, but wasn't there when he came here. ''Mum, what's going on?''

''_Socius Memoria_'' Rose whispered.

''What?'' Tony frowned

''Socius Memoria'' Rose said out loud now. ''It's Latin for Sharing Memories''

''Okay... so you know what's going on?''

Rose nodded. ''It means someone, who's in a coma or asleep like you, can get into your mind. Only with the help of a Spirit. It's very rare and can hurt the one who's memories are used. And with 'one' I mean... you'' She looked at him. She hesitated, but didn't mention it could hurt Danni too. She would tell him that when it was her turn.

Tony swallowed, not sure he was liking this. ''What do you mean?''

''I mean that Kelly is using your memories. Showing them''

''How does that hurt me?''

''Because you have to see them too. You see what they are seeing. You will see the memories she choses to show, in every single detail''

''Why... why would Kelly do this?''

''I think, it's because of Danni. I think Kelly wants to show Danni she's not alone in this. I think she wants to show that no matter what she has been through, she can still come out of it like you did. But in order to believe that, she has to see first hand of what you have been through''

''So what happens now?''

Rose opened her mouth to answer, but she was cut off.

''_Junior! Where are you, you little brat?!_''

Tony tensed up and his eyes went wide. That voices, especially as slurry as it was, he remembered all too well. He crawled over the door post and looked out of the tree house. He noticed he looked down at his old garden. His childhood house close by. He scanned the area. Everything was as he remembered, but he didn't see his father. Then out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a shadowy figure coming from behind the house, flashing over to the rose bushes and ducking between them.

Oh he remembered this. It was the moment that changed his life.

**…**

The room around them seemed to change. Danni wasn't sure what was happening, but as Kelly didn't seemed to panic, she thought what Kelly had in mind, was worked. They were no longer in her room at Tony's house.

They were outside a old but big house. One with a white picket fence, meters of lawn, and rose bushes around it. Looking to the other houses, they were identical. Maybe not in detail, bit in big lines.

''It worked. It actually worked!'' Kelly exclaimed.

''It worked?'' Danni frowned. ''Wait, what worked exactly?''

''It's called _Socius Memoria_. Sharing of memories''

''Sharing of memories'' Danni repeated. ''How... how does that work when we're both unconscious?''

''It's then when it only works. When a Spirit is with you''

''Okay... So where are we, who's memory?''

''Tony's of course!'' Kelly said as if it was obvious.

Danni's eyes widened, disbelievingly. That wasn't good. ''What why?''

''Because he's your dad!'' Kelly now rolled her eyes.

''But I don't want to!''

Kelly put her hands in her side and glared a convincing Gibbs glare at her. ''Well, boo-hoo for you! You are the one that isn't giving a damn about wanting to wake up or anything, but there are people out there who do. And Tony's memories are very close to yours''

''I don't believe that'' Danni denied, shaking her head.

''I don't care! You're gonna believe it, because you. are. going. to. see. it!'' She stabbed a finger at Danni with every word. ''You don't want to die, I can feel that. It's so obvious written all over your face! But, you don't want to live, either. You can't have a in between, you're gonna have to choose. I am just here to make sure you make the right one! And if this is what it is gonna take, than so be it. You don't have a choice anymore, but I don't want Tony to have the hurt that I saw my father have!''

''But—'' She was cut off, by the front door off the house opening.

''Boy! Where the hell are you?'' A slurred voice bellowed, hard.

Her eyes snapped up to meet the glaring ones of a man that was maybe a few years older then Tony is. He looked hell a lot like Tony, though their eyes were different. In color, in shape in expression. For a moment she was scared he had seen her and would come to her, but his eyes left and like he had seen right through her and kept on scanning the neighborhood.

He then stomped over to the right side of the house. ''Junior! Where are you, you little brat?!''

''Junior'' Danni whispered. Kelly eyed her from the side, but said nothing. As soon as Danni had seen Senior, Kelly knew something instantly had changed in Danni's mind. Danni didn't want to see it, but she was curious too. Something that wasn't at all an option for someone who didn't care anymore.

Danni started to walk and then run across the lawn as Senior disappeared out of sight. She stopped when she spotted him again, he was struggling while walking sluggishly. ''Boy! You hear me?! Get your ass over here, so you can get what you deserve!''

Danni saw a shadow-y flash go from one place to the other just as Senior turned away from that part of the bushes. She narrowed her eyes and could just make out something sitting low to the ground in between bushes, it's head turned toward Senior. She watched as it slowly and as quietly as it could moved more and more to the backyard and the end of the bushes.

She could count like the small figure did, as it bounced on the balls of his feet. ''One, two...'' Her eyes snapped towards Senior at the count of three and noticed he had turned back, just in time to see the small figure sprint from the bushes.

''Anthony!'' Senior roared loudly, making Danni think when someone would hear him yelling. Senior ran after him, slightly disoriented by his tipsy state, but still fast enough to be quicker then the boy. Danni ran too, running after them, seeing the small figure fall over his own feet and scrambling upright to continue running. She noticed now, he couldn't be older then 6 years old.

She realized he was going for the tree that she could see had small wooden pieces nailed onto it. Crooked and uneven. She wondered who had done that as a six year old boy wouldn't, or rather _couldn't _do that.

The boy— Tony reached the tree and without hesitating reached and pulled himself up, climbing the wooden planks.

''Come here, Boy!''

The sudden yell startled Tony and his left foot slipped away. He let out a squeak as he lost his grip altogether and fell 2 meters down. He let out a 'Oof as he landed onto the grass. He scrambled up to try again, but he was grabbed by the collar of his dark green dress shirt.

Tony shrieked and struggled. ''No, father! Let me go!''

''I don't think so, boy! That was a very expensive bottle. How dare you pour it through the sink''

''I don't like it when you drink that! I makes you angry! I don't want you to be angry!''

''You pouring it is what makes me angry!'' Senior snapped. He lifted Tony into his arms and held him under his shoulder his bottom to the front. He pulled down the jeans and without waiting another second swatted Tony across his bottom. Tony screamed of course and Danni didn't blame him.

''Now inside so I don't have to use my hand to smack you!'' He dropped Tony onto the floor. ''And don't you dare run from me again''

Tony sniffed and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt, then turned around and went into the house through the back door, while Senior followed. The ground shook and the scene around them faded into a bright white light.

''What did you see?'' Kelly's voices came from her side and Danni jumped. She had almost forgotten Kelly was still there.

Danni frowned. ''I saw a kid that did something wrong and got a smack on his butt for it'' She shrugged. ''Doesn't seem too wrong by me''

Kelly sighed. Danni was not seeing it or maybe she was denying what she was seeing. Kelly had hoped that seeing this kind of memory for Tony was enough. It wasn't as bad as others, but this was the beginning... before it got out of hand. but Danni wasn't catching it. It meant showing more _active_ memories. She just hoped that Tony was going to forgive her for this. She got hold of Danni's hand and closed her eyes again. This time, it went faster then the first time and soon they were somewhere else.

**…**

Tony was still looking down, his mother next to him. He was controlling his breathing, like he had taught himself. ''This wasn't so bad''

''No it wasn't...'' Rose trailed off, looking at her son.

Before they knew it, the world blurred and faded, before becoming clear again. No longer were they in the tree house.

Tony looked around himself and his eyes widened in panic. ''Oh. No! No, not this one!'' Seeing the study of his father.

Rose's eyes saddened. ''Oh Tony'' She said, just as the door slammed open.

**…**

''Daddy?''

Mia's voices cut through the silence of the room. Gibbs just had his coffee when Mia and Olivia had arrived. Without Mason, who Olivia had brought to Nick's house after after explaining to him and Gabby what had happened. Nick and Olivia's relationship wasn't that close yet, but close enough for her to trust Mason to him.

Gibbs looked up from his paper and looked to see why Mia had spoken up. The answer came from Tony himself, when he noticed his eyes moving behind closed lids and his fingers clenching every other second. He frowned at that.

''Tony?'' Olivia said now too, leaning forward and grabbing onto his hand, holding it in hers.

They noticed his breathing changing and Gibbs glanced at the monitor to make sure it wasn't going into a alarmed state.

''What is going on?'' Mia asked.

''I think he's just dreaming'' Gibbs said quietly.

''Can't be a good one'' Olivia noted, as Tony's hand clenched tightly around hers.

''No, I don't think it is'' Gibbs returned. What was going on?

* * *

_**There it is, Ladies and gents! :D **_

_**Soooo tell me what you think. Does anyone remember the 'The study' ? I mean it was in the story ''Spirit And Soul'' where Gibbs has to see the security footage and Tony begs Gibbs not to watch that **_**_exact footage. The scene behind the closed doors of the study wasn't showed/written then, because Gibbs agreed with Tony, but I think it's time to do it here right? _**

**_Now tell me your thoughts, expectations or anything you would like to share and tell me. But stay nice, kay? ;)_**

**_Update soon! Leonie_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello guys!**_

_**Sorry for the delay, but the past few weeks have been hectic. Coming Friday we have a big party as friend of our family are 12,5 years married then and we've been helping plan it. I myself are sooooo hesitant about the party as I have to wear a dress. ME! a DRESS! Whaha! Okay. so I am not that type of girl to just put on a... dress. xD Got that point already? **_

_**Aaaaaanyway, back to the story. So **_**_primarily I wanted the memory scene to be more graphic, but as you will read, that didn't really come out that way. I just wasn't to into it as much as I wanted to. Still there is a scene, but I changed it up a little. Hope you will still like the way I did it, still. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Older Tony watched as his mother was thrown to the ground and his younger self tried to hide into the corner of the couch. He remembered seeing this scene, he even remembered watching the footage of this memory with Gibbs. But Tony knew that this time, he was going to see what he begged for Gibbs to _not _watch. Gibbs had agreed, though it indeed took some begging.

Senior pointed his finger at younger Tony. ''You are in serious trouble. Go to my office. _Now_!''

Young Tony shook his head fearfully. ''No! I didn't do a thing, Swear! Neither did mama! Why'd you do that to her?'' He asked. Thought he was scared, his mouth always got the best of him.

Senior growled angrily, reached out, grabbed Tony and held him close to his face. ''You dare question my motives for doing what I do?!'' He let go of Tony as if he was disgusted by holding him that way.

Tony fell to the floor with a loud thud and it caused Rose to gain back her senses. She looked up just in time to see her 'husband' grab her son by his hair and drag him with him. She struggled to stand up and go after them.

''No! No, no no no! Lemme go! Mum! MAMA!'' Tony screamed, with fear and pain. He knew what was coming and he struggled against his father. But to no avail, as Senior slammed the door shut and locked it from the inside.

Older Tony started shaking, but he couldn't get his eyes from the scene. He watched as the wall between the living room and his father's office faded and the office came into few. He heard his mother screaming and the loud pounding against the doors, but he kept focused on the scene with his younger self and his father.

**…**

It wasn't easy for Kelly to watch this. She didn't like seeing family hurt. And yes, Tony was family. Her father saw him as a son and so he was her brother. Even though she had only spend 2 weeks actually really living with him, she had loved his company and she loved seeing everything in her ghostly form. So seeing Tony being treated this way, was hurting her.

Glancing to her right, she knew she wasn't the only one. Danni was watching, completely wrapped up in he scene.

Looking back, she was in time to see that young Tony was slammed against the antique desk. He whimpered, but otherwise stayed as quiet at possible. He knew it would only make it worse. Not... that it could be much worse, but still.

''Strip'' it was an order.

Young Tony's eyes met his fathers, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. ''What?''

''Do as I say, or I do it for you'' Senior growled dangerously. ]

Swallowing young Tony did as he was told, until he reached his boxers, he stopped there. Hesitantly he turned back to his father, who was glaring at him. ''You aren't finished, boy''

Tony's felt a brick fall into the pit of his stomach, but he reached down to removed his boxers. Without his father asking it, he turned towards the desk and leaned against it, his hands flat on it, even though he was just able to see over it.

''No'' Danni breathed. ''No. I've seen enough!'' She turned to Kelly. ''Let's get out of here''

''We can't'' Kelly simply said.

''I don't want to see this. I see your point, okay? I know Tony's childhood wasn't great''

''It wasn't _great_?!'' Kelly repeated the words. ''Look!'' She grabbed Danni by her arms and jerked her around, forcing the Italian girl to watch the scene.

Danni shut her eyes not wanting to see any of it.

''It sure as hell wasn't _great_'' Kelly sneered and Danni thought for sure she heard Gibbs talking in a girly voice.

As if to prove a point, Young Tony cried out and Danni's eyes flew open. Even though she had heard everything that young Tony was going through right now, it had been like it had been in the background. But his cry brought her back. Looking at the boy, she could see that he fell to the floor and he was now struggling to get up. In the small amount of time his whole back had large welts on it, that were bleeding freely. As Danni really looked at it, she remembered seeing the faded lines, that were barely visible anymore, last summer.

She felt proud of him somehow, thinking that he didn't hide them. He just went swimming with them, and only wore his trunks, like it was nothing. At first she thought she could do the same, but now looking at her arms, she got terrified only thinking that someone might see her scars. The self inflicted ones, as well as the ones that her father gave her.

''Get up, boy! You wanted to be a man, then don't be a baby when you get what you deserve''

''I didn't tell! I swear, I didn't. Please let me go!'' young Tony begged.

''So you teacher calls me in for a _chat_ and out of nowhere starts to tell me lies about what you say to her?'' Senior asked.

''I didn't say anything about you. Please, you gotta believe me! She asked and I denied, Swear! S'not my fault she doesn't believe m—'' He was cut off and he shrieked when he was pulled up by his upper arm, the hand crushing his arm painfully.

''And you expect me to believe that?''

''Yes!'' Tony cried out loud. ''Please, dad!''

It was the wrong thing to say. He had almost calmed Senior down and then _that word_ came out. His father's face turned into rage and before he knew it, his head collided with the edge of the desk. He fell to the floor and a searing pain exploded in his stomach, over and over again. He cried out, in pain as it went on.

''No!'' This time it was Danni who cried out. She had snapped out of her stupor and was now trying get get Senior of off the young boy. But every time she tried to grab him, her hand would go through the man. ''Stop it! Stop! Please! I get it, alright? I get it! Stop it!''

''Shut up!'' Senior yelled almost as if he had heard _her _instead. He changed his target. His foot hit something else, with a sickening crack and the office went quiet instantly.

''No!'' Danni yelled, falling to her knees. The scene changed instantly and she was back in her room at home, sitting on her bed. ''No, what happened? What happened to Tony?''

Kelly sat down next to her. ''Senior left and his mother found him, brought him to the hospital as the their personal physicians couldn't do x-rays. He had hairline fractures and it took a lot of time to recover from it. But he did''

Danni shut her eyes.

Seeing that Danni was listening, just not responding, Kelly continued. ''It wasn't the first or the last time''

Danni's nails dug into the palms of her hands as she clenched them more harshly. Okay so Tony had it bad. His childhood sucked and he had turned out to be the amazing man she was living with. The amazing man that her sister called, 'Dad' and was trying to save her from the darkness she felt. But still, ''It still isn't the same''

''How is this different from what your father did to you?'' Kelly asked. ''He called you names, he ignored you, he beat you up, he almost killed you... several times. Just like his father did with him. Don't you see that Tony knows what you've been through?''

''He knows nothing!'' Danni yelled out. She glared at Kelly. ''Now shut up and leave me the fuck alone. You did this to me. Go away!''

Kelly's eyes went wide, as the 'world' shook around them. ''Danni...''

''No! Get out! You made it worse. You don't know anything! Leave me alone!'' Danni pulled her knees up to her chest and circled her arms around them, her face dropping on top of it,

The 'world' shook harder and Kelly was being pulled away from the room. A room that started to darken and grumble. ''Danni!'' Kelly exclaimed, but it was no use. A door appeared and she was pulled through it, before it was slammed shut and it disappeared again.

**…**

Tony's eyes shot open and he gasped for air. The first thing that met him was pain. Searing, excruciating pain and bright light. Different from the one that he had just gotten used to. And where was his mother?

''Tony?'' The voice that sounded familiar but it sounded so far gone.

He shut his eyes, the light was making his apparent headache worse. What happened? Okay, so he talked to his mother. He was in the tree house, then... suddenly a door appeared that was supposed to be there in the first place... He saw himself... his _very young_ self... And his father. He saw how his father was drunk and he had been spanked.

''Tony!'' another voice that also sounded so familiar. A little bit more gruff.

His mother had told him what was happening, right? How did she call it, again? Thinking hard, he still couldn't find the name for it. But what happened then? The scene had changed... into.. in—

Oh no... No no no no!

''No!'' He said out loud.

''Tony, calm down!''

''Daddy? What's happening?'' The new voice was small and young. He knew that voice... It wasn't supposed to sound like it was now. He knew that. It was supposed to be cheerful

**…**

The moment that Tony woke up alerted everyone in the room. Gibbs, Olivia and Mia were all eating their lunch, when Tony began to become restless. He was frowning and murmuring, but upon asking around, the doctors and nurses said there was nothing they could do for him.

They didn't have to wait long. Just as Olivia wanted to leave to check on Danni, Tony's eyes flew open and he gasped for air. First they were glad seeing that Tony was back to the land of the living, but their relied gave away for more worry when they truly looked at him.

His eyes were shooting in every direction, and he shut as if in pain.

''Tony?'' Olivia asked, leaning over him and trying to get his attention. He only frowned deeper and she wasn't even sure it was because he had heard her.

''Tony?'' Gibbs tried, after a few seconds, but still no indication that he had heard him. ''Get a doctor'' He said to Olivia.

She looked from Tony to Gibbs for a moment, before running out of the room. Gibbs looked back at Tony.

Another gasp came from Tony.

''No!'' His voice was hoarse and strangled, pained. He shut up from the bed as far as he could. He looked around again and he began to panic, struggling against everything that was attached to him.

Gibbs reached out and got hold of Tony's arms. ''Tony, calm down!'' To his frustration, Tony began to hyperventilate.

''Daddy?'' Mia asked uncertainly. ''What's happening?'' She asked Gibbs.

''Mum!'' Tony pressed out. ''Mum! Help!''

''DiNozzo!'' Gibbs exclaimed. ''Tony, your back. Calm down. You're hurting yourself'!''

''What's going on in here?'' The doctor, followed by Audrey, the nurse that was in Danni's room this morning, came running in. Olivia too.

''Mum! Danni!'' Tony's voice was panicked.

''Gibbs, what's going on?'' Olivia asked.

''He's having a panic attack'' The doctor said. He ordered the nurse to get a sedative.

Surprisingly, the order seemed to make Tony aware of his surroundings. ''No! Please no! Danni!''

''Mr. Gibbs, we need you to leave the room'' Audrey said.

''Gibbs! Please! No'' Tony cried grabbing hold of said man's lower arm and holding onto it like a lifeline.

''Sir!'' The doctor said sternly.

''Grandpa, do something!''

Gibbs succeeded in getting his arm free from Tony's grip, but instead of walking out of the room, like the doctor had ordered, he put his hand onto the panicking man's cheek. ''Tony'' Tony eyes shot to every possible thing in the room. ''DiNozzo, look at me'' Gibbs said, in a gentle voice, he only kept for his family. ''Come on, son. It's me. Calm down'' He gently soothed his thumb over Tony's cheek. Tony's breathing hitched as his eyes settled on Gibbs' face. ''Calm down'' He repeated. ''Good boy. It's okay. You have to keep calm, otherwise they have to sedate you''

Gibbs was sure he saw tears in the Italian man's eyes.

''Danni?'' Tony questioned in a whisper.

Gibbs let out a breath. ''She's here. In the hospital''

Tony went to ask something, but he coughed as his mouth ran dry. Gibbs looked at the glass of water that Olivia had left on a tray, then grabbed it and held it against the mans lips. ''Easy. Small sips'' Gibbs guided.

Tony did was he was told. Gibbs helped him holding his head up as Tony took a small sip. He licked his lips and tried again. ''Bad... how bad?''

Gibbs swallowed, but wasn't someone to sugar coat anything. ''Pretty bad. She's in a coma''

Tony shut his eyes with dread, leaning his head back against the pillow. ''My fault''

''You know. It isn't'' Gibbs glared at him, but it hadn't the harsh look in it.

Tony hadn't said anything for a few seconds, before his eyes went around the room again. Slowly, this time. His eyes settled past the nurse and the doctor. Two of his girls were staring uncertainly at him. He held out an arm. ''Come here?'' He asked.

Audrey and doctor looked back at the two girls and stepped aside, still not sure what the hell was going on. Slowly, Olivia and Mia came back into the room and walked over to Tony. Olivia got hold of his hand and he squeezed it weakly. ''Hey''

''Hey'' Olivia said softly back. ''Welcome back''

Tony looked at Mia. ''Hey, sweetie''

''Daddy'' Mia whispered teary-eyed.

''I'm good, baby'' He reassured.

''No you're not'' Mia huffed. ''And Danni isn't either''

''She's going to be okay, Mia. I promise''

''How can you promise that?'' Mia asked.

''I know her. She will wake up'' He insisted.

''Tony'' Olivia wanted to interrupt, because he really couldn't be sure.

''No'' He cut her off. ''She _will_'' He stated. Olivia sighed, but didn't say anything anymore. ''I'm tired'' He finally said. He really was, even though he just used it as an excuse. ''Can I sleep some more?'' He finally looked at the doctor.

The doctor stepped forward. ''Mr. DiNozzo. It's good to see you awake. We have to do some simple tests, but then you can rest some more''

Tony nodded and let the doctor do the things that were needed. He hadn't said anything to the others in the room. The doctor asked him standard questions, his name, date of birth, the date now, the president. He did some reflex tests, then asked Tony to state the level of his pain, between 1 – 10. Tony stated a 7, which was more then he usually said, but still was underrated next to how he really felt right now.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the younger agent, haven spotted the lie, but didn't say anything. The doctor gave Audrey some instructions and wrote everything down, then said goodbye and that he would come in a couple of hours.

After Audrey gave the right doze of pain-killers and antibiotics, she also left, asking Gibbs if he needed anything, in which he shook his head for.

Tony was alone now, with the two girls and Gibbs.

''Tony'' Gibbs sighed.

''I really am tired Gibbs. Please let me sleep''

Gibbs wanted to ask further, wondering what the hell was going on, but he saw the pleading look in Tony's eyes. He sighed again and nodded. ''Okay, Tony. Get some rest. We'll talk later'' Gibbs agreed.

Tony didn't respond, only closed his eyes, willing to fall asleep again. It took only a couple of minutes until his breathing evened out.

''Gibbs? What wrong''

Gibbs looked up at her. ''Not sure'' But the words that gave the most information about Tony right now were the ones that Gibbs heart broke.

Which were: _''Mum! Mum, help!'' _

_''Jethro'' _

Gibbs took a deep breath and his eyes flickered over to where he thought Shannon's voice was coming from.

_''Jethro, Rose is back'' Shannon told him._

''Kelly?'' He questioned quietly. If Kelly was back too, he was going to Danni right now. But her answer was disappointing.

_''No''_

* * *

**_Okay, that's it. I know's it's about 500 words shorter then normal, but I really wanted to end it here. there are some questions. What happens now with Danni, where's Kelly. yada yada yada. But keep in mind, I do still believe in happy endings... In stories. _**

**_So tell me your thoughts about this chapter. What do you think will happen next? Do YOU have any request what you like to see in this story. ;) Tell me and I will read and consider everything :)_**

**_Update soon! _**

**_Leonie_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys!**_

_**The reaction to the previous chapter, was great! I am glad you liked it. **_

_**So the 12,5 year **_**_wedding Anniversary party was great! we laughed and many (not me) danced. there was great music and for everybody, there was something to do. We came home at 3:30 am in the morning and As i baby sit on the couples 3 girls, and the youngest is 6 months, I was up at 7:45 am again, because she was rested and demanded a clean daiper and a bottle! xD _**

**_so, yeah, I am dead tired still, but here's the update I promised you! :)_**

**_Sorry for any (more then normal) mistakes... _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

''I'll be right back'' Gibbs said, walking out of Tony's room, seeing the younger man sleep a little restlessly, but deeply. He eyed Olivia, who had Mia on her lap and when she nodded at him, he walked out of the room.

He made his way to ICU and walked into Danni's room. He looked her over and was sure she looked even worse then she already did. He sat down and look at her clenched hands and frown on her face. It was a double feeling. The fact that she was showing signs of emotion, whether it was pain or fear or struggling with something, was encouraging that she was still there, her coma less deep that it was. But then again... something had happened, something bad and somehow Tony's behavior waking up had something to do with it.

''What happened, Shan?'' He asked into the, except for the machines, silent room.

_''I'm not really sure. I think—''_

_''I can explain'' Rose's voice came through, her voice sounded tired, as if her energy had been drained. ''I was with Tony, when the ground shook and a door appeared in his tree house''_

Gibbs frowned. ''I'm not following''

_''You see Jethro'' Rose began to explain. ''When people almost die, have a near-dead experience or are in a coma, they go a place that holds they person's strongest memories. That can be for all kinds of reasons, good and bad. Tony's was his tree house for some reason. It was his safe place when he was a boy... the place he could escape to, as Senior wasn't an a... fan of trees, let alone climbing them. But it's also the place that hold the first memory for Tony of Senior's problem getting out of hand. Why it was his 'place' to go to now, can purely be a coincidence, most likely something triggered him to think about it just before the accident happened''_

Gibbs nodded thoughtfully, indicating he was following now.

_''The same thing happened to Danni'' Rose continued. ''But her companion was... is Kelly. I don't know why Kelly did what she did, but Kelly chose to connect with me... connect Danni with Tony''_

_''Socius Memoria'' Shannon said in realization._

Gibbs frowned. ''What's that''

'_'It means sharing of memories. It's a... well sort of 'next level' Spirit Shifter ability'' Shannon told him. ''When two people are in the comatose state and their feelings for each other and connection is strong enough, their companion can chose to connect their memories, share them. Not just in words, but with 'real scenes'. Actually looking at a memory''_

''Why would she do that?'' Gibbs asked.

_''That's the thing... I have no idea'' Rose spoke again. ''We were shown two memories of Tony. One was the tree house scene'' She paused. ''And the other w-was when he uh, it was the scene he didn't want you to see the footage from''_

Gibbs made a face and groaned inwardly, as he thought about that day and the look on Tony's face when he begged him not to watch it. ''Danni saw them?''

_''Yes'' Rose said. ''But the scene had not ended, but still it was cut off. The scene sort of exploded and suddenly I was here''_

_Shannon frowned. ''But that's only one sided memory share'' She said. ''Tony should've seen some of Danni's...''_

_''Yes, but obviously that did not happen''_

''Is that bad?'' Gibbs asked.

_''The sudden wake up call of Tony and Rose being here.. yes'' Shannon said. ''Something happened to Danni and/or Kelly to make the connection break._

_''And I almost thought that with the force of Tony waking up the way he did, maybe Danni would've too'' Rose admitted, then shook her head. ''But she's still in a coma and Kelly is still gone''_

''So you have no idea what's going on?'' Gibbs asked.

_''No'' The two women said as once._

Gibbs sighed and looked at Danni. ''What's happening in there, Danni? Just wake up and talk to me... to Tony'' He said to her quietly, but the only thing returning in response were the sounds of the machines.

**…**

Kelly was standing at a door. A light brown one, that was damaged in many places. It was unfamiliar to her, but her gut feeling said to her to try the door knob. Opening the door, it creaked, shrieked and groaned loudly and she grimaced at the sound.

She stopped in the doorway and looked around. She barely saw something in the dark and felt around the wall near the door. She found the light switch. As she tried it, it only clicked, but it didn't turn on the light. She let out a breath and tried to get used to the dark, so maybe she saw something. She slowly made her way further into the room. Trying to feel and when that actually worked, when she actually felt something, her breath got stuck in her throat. ''Where am I?'' She asked herself.

She walked around and felt everything. A desk, a chair, a bed, a nightstand and a dresser. On the floor were several things too, but she didn't know what.

A whimper.

Kelly stopped in her tracks and jerked around, as she expected there was more darkness, but the sound came from there, so she walked to it. She almost tripped over something and there was again a whimper. She breathed deeply and reached out. Her finger connecting with another... door knob? She frowned and felt it. Yes it was certainly a door knob. Should she open it? Remembering she was the daughter of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, she took a deep breath and opened it.

As a sudden bright light filled the room, she hissed and squinted her eyes. A sniff was heard and slowly she made her eyes get used to the light. Once she did that, she noticed it was a closet. Lots of clothes —Old and worn ones— were hanging or were folded on shelve.

Another sniff and what sounded like a strangled sob made her eyes shoot down, before widening. There on the bottom of the closet, sat Danni. Her knees pulled up, her face buried into them, as her hair cascaded around her legs. She was rocking back and forth softly and Kelly was sure she heard Danni softly humming some kind of song.

''Danni?''

Danni's head shot up and she stared with shocked wide eyes at her company. ''Kelly?'' She asked uncertainly.

''Yeah'' Kelly said. ''Hey. Where are we?''

''My old bedroom, at my really parents house''

''It stinks in here'' Kelly commented, pulling up her nose.

''I... I think that might be the dead rat under my bed'' Danni replied.

Kelly made a disgusted face. ''Danni... Why are we here?''

''I don't know. I don't want to go back. I _can't_ go back. I can't'' She shook her head insistently. ''Please, don't make me go back. He can't know. Please''

''Tony, can't know what?'' Kelly asked calmly.

But, Danni just shook her head and started to breath irregularly again. ''I don't want to go back... please I can't tell him. I'm broken already, if he knew. I-if Mia knew. I can't handle that''

''Can't you tell me?''

Danni shook her head again. ''Can't I just... die?'' She looked up at Kelly. ''I can't handle all this. I-it's like it happened yesterday. Like... I forgot and suddenly remember again''

Kelly frowned. ''What?''

''It's w-why I...'' She trailed off.

Realization hit Kelly and she made a 'Oh'. ''Why you started _that_ again?'' She pointed at Danni's arms.

This time Danni nodded, slowly and regretfully.

''You didn't remember?'' Kelly asked.

''No... I don't think so. I _should_ remember something like that... I don't understand why I didn't. How could I not remember'' Danni said angrily. ''But, I can't tell. Please I can't and I can't do this... I can't. Please help me?''

''What do you want me to do?'' Kelly asked.

Danni didn't know either. She couldn't do this. She was in a coma, stuck in here and if she was ever going to wake up, she would just go back to... to that. She couldn't do that. She was weak and broken and worthless and a burden to those around her. It was because she couldn't tell and it was _why_ she couldn't tell.

**…**

Tony slowly came back to consciousness again, and he noticed the pain was slightly less. Though everything still hurt like hell.

Before he could register the room again, he felt a hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes and met the usual sparkling eyes of his other half

''Hey, handsome'' Olivia said looking down at him.

''Hey, beautiful'' He replied and he noticed he smallest little smiles appear on her lips. ''I'm sorry for scaring you like this''

She shook her head. ''Silence. Not your fault'' She told him. Her hand slid from his forehead to his cheek and she leaned in to kiss in him his dry lips. As she pulled back, he licked his lips, savoring her. ''I know you have a lot of questions and I will answer them as much as possible''

He glanced at the other girl in the room, that was curled up uncomfortably in the hospital chair, fast asleep. ''Okay. Where's Gibbs?''

''With Danni. As soon as you woke up, Rose came back too, but Kelly didn't so he went to check up on Danni. He hasn't been back. It's been 3 hours''

''Danni?''

''Danni saved your life. She managed to call Gibbs and tell us your location. We called an ambulance, but arrived faster. When we did, she lost consciousness and Gibbs had to do CPR to bring her back. They lost her again the ambulance and again in the OR'' She shook her head. ''Three times, Tony. Three times sh- she _died_, But she came back every time and she's going to wake up now too. I just know it''

''You sound like dad'' Tony murmured. ''How can you be so sure? You don't know what she told me''

''Than what did she tell you?''

His eyes turned cold. ''She wanted me— us, to leave her''

Her eyes saddened. ''Oh, Tony''

''Hurt, I can handle. Angry and a little sad as well, but she was just'' He sighed. ''As if she lost all hope in the world. Empty. She said she wanted out, she was trying to get out'' Hoping she understood what he meant and at her expression he guessed she did. ''What if she's there, in some place like I was and doesn't _want _to come back? The doctors want me to make a dicision if she stays in a coma, but I know she's in there. With Kelly no less, but she can't stay in that place forever''

''She won't be'' Olivia told him.

''I know, but will she be with us or will she—''

''Tony! She will wake up and we will help her. No matter what it takes. We will. But this lost attitude, that negativity of _you_ isn't going to help _her_''

He didn't look completely convinced, which worried Olivia a little, but he did look a little more hopeful.

''Where's Mason?''

She smiled at him, not surprised with the change of subjects. ''With Nick and Gabby. He was here yesterday, but he doesn't understand that you and Danni being hurt now, is different then normal. Besides, Jake likes him, and likes having him around'' She chuckled a little. ''Tim, Ziva and Chris will be visiting later tonight''

Tony grinned tiredly. ''Do you think they could bring Pizza?'' He asked, making Olivia grin at him as well.

She leaned in to kiss him again. ''God, I'm glad you're going to be okay. Now Danni too and my family is good again.

**…**

''You can't just...'' Kelly trailed off.

''What? Die?'' Danni asked.

''Yeah! If you do. Tony will be crushed, he will be sad and hurt and depressed''

''And _I'm_ not now? And if I hadn't thought about it, don't you think, I wouldn't be here already? Don't you think I wouldn't have these if it was that easy?'' Danni asked as she showed her arms.

''So you don't want to die?''

''I do!'' Danni tried to sound convincing, but she knew that it didn't come over quite right anymore. ''I... It would make it easier for everybody''

''Nothing is ever easy with these kinds of things'' Kelly pointed out. ''Why can't you tell?''

Danni closed her eyes and swallowed. ''Because I am not strong enough''

Kelly was quiet for a moment, because she really heard that Danni believed that. But what could she do?

Then something happened that had not happened before and Kelly first widened, then her eyes stared into nowhere as it happened. She shook her head and she nodded a couple of times. Danni looked at her, not knowing what Kelly was doing, but it looked like Kelly was actually listening to something... someone.

Danni frowned not knowing what Kelly was doing or what was going on. This who spirit thing was confusing her.

Suddenly Kelly turned to look at her, with determined eyes.

''What are you—'' Danni wanted to ask, but Kelly just smiled and then without any further explanation she slowly faded away. ''Kelly?'' Danni asked. ''Kelly what are you doing?! What's going on? Don't leave me alone!''

''I won't'' Kelly promised, but she did disappeared further and a second later was gone.

Danni's eyes widened and gaped. A breeze started up out of nowhere, that turned into a wind, that turned into a storm. And the closet and room shook. ''What's happening!?'' Danni screamed hanging onto the edge of the closet. ''Help!''

The room got dark again and a especially strong gust of wind hit Danni, making her hit the back of the closet with a thud. She gasped as if something was choking her. She grabbed to her throat, as if it would help, but it didn't seem to work. It went on for a couple of moments, Then everything went black.

**…**

Gibbs had almost fallen to sleep when suddenly every machine began to beep in alarm. His eyes jerked to Danni's form on the bed and to his horror, she was arching of the bed and seemed to be choking on the tube in her throat.

A moment later several doctors came running in, being alarmed by the machines. Gibbs protested at nurses began pushing him out of the room.

''What's happening?'' He demanded from the doorway. He was _not _leaving. ''Tell me what's going on!'' He could see Danni arching to the side, before falling back on the bed, just to arch again.

He heard her coughing and he was sure he could here her screaming. The heart monitor was making one beep and he knew that that meant that her heart had stopped beating. No! No no no no!

''Danni!''

The doctors were yelling orders to one another. Giving her pain killers, checking her over. Trying to do CPR, but her body wasn't working with them.

Then as soon as it had begun, it ended. Danni's body fell back onto the bed and the heart monitor, made normal sounding beeping noises again. The doctors were looking down at her not sure what was going on.

''Ms. DiNozzo?'' One of them asked.

Gibbs frowned.

''Ms. DiNozzo, can you hear me?''

Gibbs cocked his head and made his way into the room again. One of the doctors leaned forward, reached into his chest pocket and pulled out his little flash light. Gibbs just managed to see that the doctor was shining his light in fearful, but definitely blinking, beautiful green eyes.

They seemed to focus, as if she became aware of her surroundings and she reached for the tube in her throat while, making a panicked noise.

''Easy, Ms. DiNozzo'' The doctor said. ''Do you want it out?''

She nodded quickly made a confirming sound.

''Okay'' The doctor nodded. ''Okay. Relax? We're gonna take it out for you. When I say it, you cough as good as you can, understand?'' He told her and she nodded again. ''Okay, One... two... three, Now!''

Danni did as she was told and coughed harshly. Even as the tube was gone out of her throat she continued coughing, as it had turned into a coughing fit.

A moment later, she fell back down on the pillow and took a deep racked breath.

''My name is Dr. Mahoney and it's nice to see you're back. Do you know where you are, Ms. DiNozzo''

Danni nodded. '' 'Ospital''

''Good. Do you know why?''

''A-accident''

It went on for a moment, name, year. Country and Danni all answered them right. Then over to the pain level and did some reaction tests.

''Tony?'' she asked, the doctor.

''Your father?'' The doctor returned. Danni nodded. ''He's going to be fine. He bruised and has broken bones, but nothing that won't heal in time'' Danni nodded again in understanding. ''Do you want me to bring him over?''

''No'' Danni answered.

The doctor frowned slightly, but nodded. ''Okay... you do have some company'' He pointed towards Gibbs. ''Mr. Gibbs has been here since you came in. He's been going between you and Mr. DiNozzo, several times'' His frown deepened when she wouldn't look in Gibbs' direction. ''Right'' He looked over to Gibbs. ''I'll leave you alone, for now. Do you want me to call upstairs and get the message to Mr. DiNozzo that his daughter woke up?''

''Yes, thank you''

''Just push the call button, if there's something either of you need''

Gibbs nodded in understanding and the doctor left.

Gibbs slowly came forward and sat down in the chair next to the bed. ''Hello, Danni'' Danni's eyes went to him for little more then a second, before looking away again. ''You scared the hell out of me, you know. Not only me, but out of everyone''

No reaction. Gibbs mentally sighed and reached out for her arm. As soon as she felt his finger touch her scarred arm, she jerked her arm back and flinched, flinching as the wires to her body, protested slightly.

''Danni'' Gibbs said softly.

Danni's eyes glanced at him again, for a only a moment.

''You know the doctors will want to talk about that?'' He said, directing his eyes to her arm. She shrugged and looked away. ''I'd rather you talked to Tony, Olivia... to- to me''

Again no reaction and he sighed again.

''Kelly?'' He asked softly, noticing that Danni flinched at the name. He figured he didn't need to explain anything to her anymore. ''Kelly can you hear me?'' Maybe she could explain some things.

but it wasn't Kelly who answered.

_''Jethro. We have a problem'' Shannon said. _

Gibbs frowned as he heard panicked in her voice. ''What is it?''

_''Kelly isn't back. She should be back, but she isn't. We don't have any idea where she is!''_

Danni's eyes shot towards Gibbs. Not looking at him, but looking at the spot next to him. She looked at the two figures that were 'standing' next to him. Before Gibbs noticed her staring, she looked away again, frowning and wondering why she could hear and see them.

* * *

**_Yay for more misteries! Okay so tell me what you think. Tell me your thoughts! I haven't got more to say, except that I love hearing your thoughts. Make me smile and inspire me to write more, fast, cause I am enjoying this series!_**

**_Update soon!_**

**_Leonie_**


	8. Chapter 8

_***peeks from under covers and looks around if the coast is clear***_

_**Hi... hey hello. Yes I am still here. I know that you all must be angry at me for leavin you all hanging for months like that... but yeah you know, it's the same old story for me. Let's just leave at the 'one step forward, two steps back' problem that I have. **_

_**Aaaanyway, for the people that are still here. I am soooo happy that you are! I wouldn't blame you for leaving this story, haha. but yeah. okay. Let's get right to it then! Thank you all for the reviews and then questionings of where I was, you support! I love and appreciate them very much!**_

_**Enjoy your reading!**_

* * *

Gibbs walked into Tony's room and closed the door behind him. Danni hadn't said a word since she had woken up. She had completely ignored him. Staring at anything in the room but him. Doctors had tried to talk to her, but also them, she ignored. The only thing she allowed was small sips of crushed ice to be put against her lips.

''Ssh'' Olivia said and looked back to Tony's bed. Tony was asleep and so was Mia, who had managed to lie curled up next to him.

Gibbs walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. ''It's late, Liv. You should go home'' He said quietly.

''I know'' Olivia replied, not looking away from the bed. ''but I don't want to''

''Understandable'' Gibbs squeezed her shoulder comfortably. ''But Tony wouldn't want you to suffer from this. He wouldn't want you to get exhausted or miss out on your time with Mason'' He said. ''Besides, that little girl on the bed, needs her sleep too'' He added. ''Go home''

Olivia finally looked up at him. ''And you?''

''I'll stay here''

''You can't say all that about my health and mind and don't do it yourself'' Olivia pointed out, but she stood up anyway.

''I don't leave my men behind. And if I have your back by sending you home and Tony's by staying here; That's what I do''

Olivia smiled sadly and walked over to Mia's side. ''Mia, sweetie?'' She said as she nudged the girl gently. ''Come on, up you go''

Mia's eyes fluttered open. ''What?''

''We're going home for tonight''

Mia buried her face into Tony's side. ''Don' wanna'' She whined.

''Tornare a casa, Bambina'' (Go home, sweetie)

Mia's head shot up and her eyes met the exhausted ones of Tony, who was looking down at her. ''Voglio restare qui, papà!'' (I want to stay here, Daddy!)

''I know, sweetie. But I am tired and will be asleep and so will Danni and Olivia and Gibbs. I won't be any fun, you know. I'd rather you get a good night sleep and have lots of energy tomorrow'' Tony told her.

''Ti amo, papà'' She said quietly.

''And I love you'' Tony smiled and kissed the top of her head. After a weak hug, Mia let go of him and slid off the bed. She walked over to Olivia who had her coat ready. She reached out her arms and stuck them into the thin sleeves.

''Take care of him, Grandpa'' She said to Gibbs then kissed him on the cheek.

''You know, I will'' Gibbs replied.

''See you in the morning'' Olivia said.

''Goodnight!'' Mia added.

''Bye'' Both men in the room said, as the two girls left.

The door clicked shut and all that there was left was a few machine calmly bleeping at the right rhythm, and the clock softly counting the seconds.

Gibbs looked at Tony, who had his eyes closed again and who's chest was slowly rising and falling. The rhythm of his breathing, told Gibbs he wasn't asleep yet, but trying very had to pretend he was.

''Tony''

''Sssh. I'm asleep remember?'' Tony replied. The corner of Gibbs' mouth twitched upward a little, at the smart comment, but he knew what Tony was trying to do. He saw the moment that Tony knew it didn't work, so Tony slowly opened eyes and turned his head to look at Gibbs. ''How was it with Danni?''

Gibbs sighed and leaned forward, letting his head rest on his hands. ''Bad... well she's awake and the doctors say she's stable and physically she's not in live threatening condition anymore. They are more concerned about her mental health''

Tony's leaned his head back against the pillow again and sighed. ''I don't know what to do anymore''

''We'll figure it out'' Gibbs tried to reassure.

''There shouldn't be anything to figure out! She should be fine! Happy! But she isn't. And I am to blame for that, because I am the one that SHOULD MAKE THEM HAPPY!'' Tony's voice got louder and louder and at the end he was yelling. The monitors were spiking up and let out alarming sounds.

Gibbs leaned forward and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. ''Easy'' He said gently, but the order was clear. ''Wouldn't want the nurse to step in and give you a sedative again, now do we?''

Tony took a couple of deep breaths and calmed himself. The machines calmed too.

''There'' Gibbs encouraged. ''Good boy''

''I am not a little kid'' Tony mumbled. He wasn't the one that needed to be coddled right now, not when Danni was in such a state.

''I know that'' Gibbs nodded. ''But you are my son and always will be younger than me. And I know what you are thinking. Danni needs this right now, and not you. But I know that _you _also need this. Especially after what happened when you were unconscious''

Tony felled his face burn a little. He just couldn't get used to it, that someone treated him like a son, even if Gibbs did it for years now. It reminded him, how much Senior had been a bastard again—

Tony shook his head. He didn't want to think about _that _man... he involuntary shuddered at the memory.

Silence fell over them. ''Did Shannon tell you what Kelly and Rose did?'' At Gibbs' nod, Tony continued. ''The first one wasn't that bad'' He said, looking down at his covers and playing with the edge of it. ''It was the memory of the first time my father hit me. Well, it wasn't really hitting me. He swatted my ass bright red, but he hadn't _hit _me''

He he cleared his throat. ''The second memory was not that innocent. I-it.. it was one of the times that he took me to the study'' Tony slowly looked up and met Gibbs' eyes. To anyone else they would be blank... empty from any emotion, but Tony knew better. He could see that Gibbs was holding back his anger. ''Danni saw one the scenes I refused you saw on those security tapes...''

''Ah hell'' Gibbs ran a hand over his face.

''What do I do, dad?''

''_We _do whatever is necessary, Tony''

''What if that isn't enough?''

''Then we do better'' Gibbs simply replied. ''But we don't give up. You're not going to give on her, are you?''

''No!'' Tony said frustrated. ''But she might! She _has_!''

''If she really has, Tony, she wouldn't be here'' Gibbs pointed out. ''You know that! If she really wanted to be dead, she would have been dead. But she isn't because she _doesn't_. She's desperate and needs help. _A lot _of help'' Gibbs. ''And we'll figure out what to do, because we don't give up, until we do'' He finished. ''But now I think you need to sleep''

Tony huffed. God, Gibbs didn't talk much, but when he did, his words always had so much power. ''I really don't think I can, right now''

''Then just rest. I'll be here'' Gibbs stated.

Tony smiled a little and shifted to lie more comfortably. He grimaced as pain ripped through his body and he tried to hold back a yelp.

But Gibbs still heard it. ''You okay?''

''Yeah, I think the painkillers stopped working, though''

With that, Gibbs reached for the call button. Tony wanted to say he didn't need any, but Gibbs stopped him with a look.

Couple of moments later, Audrey came in.

''Everything okay here?'' She asked.

''I'm fine'' Tony said automatically.

''Painkillers stopped working'' Gibbs said at the same time.

''Ah. You're in pain, Mr. DiNozzo?''

''It's not that bad'' Tony tried.

''He is'' Gibbs said instead. ''He's just to too stubborn to admit it''

''I wonder who I got that from'' Tony mumbled, resisting the urge to scold like a teenager.

''You were like that, before I met you'' Gibbs pointed out.

Audrey laughed at them. ''I get it'' She walked over to the machine and checked it out. It was set to give Tony more in a hour, but the medicine had worked out sooner then planned. She pressed a button to give Tony another low, but long-working dose. ''There'' She said and turned to Gibbs. ''You need anything, Jethro?''

Tony raised his eyebrows ''_Jethro_?'' He thought.

''I ah... yes. A coffee would be good'' Gibbs replied.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. ''I could just put a IV in your arm and put a bag of coffee on the hanger next to Tony's?'' She looked at Tony for permission to use his first name. The younger man nodded, intrigued by Gibbs and the nurses interaction.

Gibbs let out a low chuckle at the joke. ''A cup of coffee would do for now''

''Suit yourself'' Audrey shrugged and smiled again. ''I'll be back after I did my round'' She turned and went out again, but turned back, this time looking at Tony. ''Oh I'm sorry. Is there something else youneed, Tony?'' She asked kindly.

''I'm good'' Tony he said a little dumbfounded. Audrey nodded and then was gone again. Tony turned to Gibbs with an expectant look, one eyebrow still raised. When the gray man just looked back at him, he opened his mouth again. ''What was that?''

Gibbs frowned confused. ''What was what?''

''Dad'' Tony drew out the word.

''Tony'' Gibbs did the same.

Tony scoffed at the older man. ''Don't pretend that I didn't notice. I saw the looks you gave her'' Now Tony grinned. ''You think she's _pretty_''

Now it was Gibbs who scoffed. ''Tony'' But he didn't deny it.

''You do!'' Tony's grin widened. ''Really? She's not even a redhead! Trying something new, dad?''

Gibbs shook his head. ''Tony'' This time is was a sigh. He was too tired for this. ''I am not trying something new''

''Why not?'' Tony frowned. ''Come on! I can see that she thinks your... hot?'' He made a face. ''Wow that's weird to say about your dad'' Tony said, thinking out loud. ''Not that you're ugly or something, but well your old. Uh... not that old, but I mean _older_... okay I'll shut up about your looks'' Gibbs raised an eyebrow. ''What I mean to say is, that I know she seems to _like_ you and you _looked_ at her w-with _that _look'' He was completely ignoring Gibbs' glares now.

''It's been a while since you had a date, isn't it?'' Tony said, thinking about it. ''I don't think I remember when you last dated someone''

''You're lucky I can't head-slap you as hard as I want to now'' Gibbs barked. How come that every time they were arguing like this, none of their 'Ghostly' friends would interrupt?

Tony stopped his rambling immediately. ''Sorry''

''Don't apologize—''

''Yeah, I know. Sign of weakness'' Tony said automatically.

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his forehead. ''Not that. You know that doesn't count when it's family you're apologizing to''

''Right'' Tony said shortly.

''I'm not looking for anybody to be in my life like that. Especially not now. With everything going on'' Gibbs said quietly. ''Besides, I got you, Olivia, Ziva and Christopher, McGee... and Abby. And of course all the little ones. I don't need anybody else''

''Yes you got all of us, but that doesn't mean you don't need some action'' Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

''Hell, Tony!'' Gibbs rolled his eyes. ''I think they gave you the good stuff or something. You're talking crap''

''I don't need the good stuff for that'' Tony stated simply. ''Come on, everybody needs someone like that in his life—''

''Tony'' Gibbs said firmly, letting him know that the playfulness in their conversation was over. That, the whole conversation was over. ''Go to sleep''

Tony stared at Gibbs for a moment, knowing that he had hit something in the older man's feelings. He knew Gibbs had married three times after Shannon's death, and that none of those marriages had worked out because he married for the same wrong reason. He had wanted to replace Shannon—

''_Oh!_''

And than realization hit Tony. Gibbs didn't feel like he felt the need to _replace_ Shannon, whether it was because she was still here in everything but body an human form or because had had (somewhat) moved on. And that he maybe was hesitant to try a a possible relationship because he knew that the possibility of it working out was many times bigger then ever before.

With that in mind he changed the subject again. ''You'll bring me to Danni tomorrow, right?'' He asked. ''I want to— I _have to_ talk to her''

''If you go to sleep right now, then yes. I promise to bring you to her'' Gibbs nodded.

''Okay''

Tony had forgotten how tired he was, until he closed his eyes again. The sounds of someone returning and talking, barely audible and fading as sleep took him over.

**…**

She blinked. Then blinked again. The smallest actions were so weird to do like this. It had been so long! Okay, so she wasn't really the one doing them, but she _felt _them. She also felt the pain that the body was enduring from the car accident. Wow! Holy fucking shit, it hurt! She didn't know where the urge to swear like that came from, but she did think those words. If he only knew—

Danni's fingers grabbed the sheets of the bed trying to keep from groaning out in pain. Everything hurt. She was angry at herself for waking up and she was scared because she knew that doctors wanted to talk to her as soon as it was morning.

Why couldn't they just leave her alone?!

_Are you still talking to about the doctors?_ She thought to herself. Of course she was still talking about those doctors! Who else would she be talking about? It's not like she was expecting Gibbs... or Tony for that matter to come back. She had probably finally done it. Finally succeeded in pushing them away.

That was what she wanted, wasn't it? Yes. Yes, it was. Then why did she feel worse than she had ever felt? She had accepted this right? She had accepted that she wasn't worth it. That they would leave. That it was for the best, because she only hurt the once that came too close.

Right?!

Then why was she feeling like she wanted Tony to come through those doors right now and hold her while she cried, until she fell asleep again.

_Because he's your father. Your dad. _

Danni grimaced at that. No. She didn't have a father. Before that girl had seen her in the bathroom at school. She had everything under control! She knew exactly what she wanted, because she didn't feel at all. Then the accident and that fucking weird dream... Tony's memories. She even drove a already dead girl away!

And now it was like she wasn't even thinking for herself anymore. Like someone else was controlling her emotions and she didn't understand why or how. She was feeling so many things. Things she had tried to shove away. She didn't want help!

_Yes you do. _

''Shut up!'' Danni hissed out loud, putting both her hands in her hair and pulling on it.

**…**

She felt a wave of sadness going over her, while Danni battled against herself. She also felt the confusion and frustration of the girl. Not only that, but there was the feeling of intense self-loathing and hatred towards the world. Together with a pain that she trying to connect with flashes of memories that she had a hard time with to understand.

Danni's memories went until a certain age. Than they were mere flashes. Like photo's that had been ripped apart and big pieces were missing. She couldn't make anything out of it, but as she tried to look into it, there was a feeling of disgust and like she was going to vomit.

If this was what Danni was living with everyday— Is this is why Danni had closed off all emotions, all her feelings for? Than she knew that here laid that piece that Danni had buried.

A pair of green eyes, matching Danni's in shape and color. But the look didn't even come close to Danni's. They were terrifying and she was reminded of the look of the man that was the cause of her own death years ago.

The look of a murderer...

* * *

**_That's it! Sorry it's about 350 words shorter than normal... did you guys notice? wouldn't blame you if you didn't, this chapter probably got you somewhat confused, or maybe you have figured some things out? _**

**_Let me know what you guys think, your thoughts and criticism is very much appreciated. Also let me know what you think will happen next. What you guys want_ _ to have next! and I will try to update as fast as I can :) _**

**_Leonie_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello loyal readers! **_

_**...if there even any left after months. I am sorry for letting you guys down. I will not make excuses other than, that it has been a roller coaster of everything. A matter of 1 step forward and 3 steps back. **_

_**This chapter will come with a WARNING of major sadness and depressing statements, so yeah! be prepared. It is certainly not a chapter that I think is my best work, but it's the best that I've written in months, it's the most I have written in months. And I thought I would upload it! **_

_**Well, Keep reading, guys!**_

* * *

Nick opened the door and put the tray with her breakfast on the black dresser table. He slowly walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge.

''Liv'' He gently nudged her. ''Liv, wake up''

She stirred and her eyes fluttered before they opened and focused on the dirty blond-haired man. ''What time is it?''

''Almost 9'' Nick asnwered. He saw that Olivia was about to ask further so he added. ''Mia is already awake. She's enjoying breakfast with Gabby and the other kids''

Olivia smiled and sat up in bed. ''Thanks for letting us stay here and go to Tony's house to take care for the dogs'' She said.

''You were barely able to keep standing by the time you were here, little sis'' Nick told her. ''I would never let you drive home with Mia and Mason. I'm impressed you made your way here''

''I didn't feel tired then'' Olivia shook her head. ''It was like the energy drained from me the moment I saw Mason''

''How was Tony doing? You didn't get the chance to tell me when you came here''

''He's going to be fine. He has a lot of stitches and some broken bones. A killer of a concussion, but he'll be fine''

''And Danni?''

Olivia looked away, a dark look appearing on her face. ''She's broken'' She said quietly.

''You were once too'' Nick said.

''I know. But I feel that this is different. I don't think she was... you know. But something else traumatizing has happened''

Nick frowned in thought. ''Have you spoken your thoughts with Gibbs or Tony?''

''No'' Olivia shook her head. ''I just realize that it could be a possibility'' She paused. ''Now that I _do _think about it; what if something did happen and she just couldn't remember? You know, with everything going on, everything she has been through. It's possible that she just repressed it and it has been coming back to her?''

''Tony did mention once that she has been having nightmares'' Nick joined in. ''But no one ever thought it weird because that's normal. It's possible that it triggered her memory''

Olivia threw her blankets off of her body. ''I have to get to the hospital and tell this to Tony''

''No. You stay here for the morning'' Nick said as-matter-of-factly.

Olivia glared at him. ''What? You can't tell me what to do''

''Orders from Gibbs. He called to say to keep you here. Tony wants to talk to Danni and I think it will take some time''

''Oh'' Olivia deflated, that made sense. Okay, she would give Tony some time. ''Right. So what's for breakfast?'' She then asked.

Nick grinned at her and went to grab the tray again. He gave it to her and she smiled brightly. She first grabbed her tea and took a sip, humming in appreciation. ''It's gonna be okay, Livia. Everything will be fine, eventually'' He said to her.

It took a moment, but then she slowly nodded. ''I hope you're right''

**…**

Kelly looked around her self. Danni had woken up and so she could finally see. The nightmares Danni was having were the same over and over again. The same order, the same cold green eyes and the same extreme guilty feeling about what happened in the dream. Kelly for the first time saw, what Danni has been dreaming of for a couple of months now. And now she understood why Danni couldn't handle this. She understood Danni's actions, if her screams and panic attack was anything to go by. The feeling of fear that came of Danni was overwhelming for Kelly.

Kelly also knew that Danni couldn't have done anything else than what she did. There was no other choice. She _had_ _to_ do it. Only somebody as cruel as him, would have her make a choice like that. A choice that no one should be making, especially not at the age of only 7 years old. Mia had been just one and half years old.

_''You want to keep her don't you?_'' Kelly shuddered as she remembered the cold, deep accented voice ask. ''_Well then, Danielle. You do what you have to do for family_''

Danni closed her eyes, remembering the same voice. ''Keep calm... you're okay... not panicking again'' She mumbled softly. What was the use, anyway? She wanted to die anyway, maybe if they sedated her enough, she would stop waking up! That didn't sound so bad, now did it?

''_You don't want to die, Danni_'' A voice said. ''_You're lying_''

''No, I'm not'' Danni talked back. Great, she was talking to herself now.

''_Yes, you are!_'' The voice argued.

''Just... Shut up'' Danni sighed to herself.

Kelly now knew what her mission in this state was... She had to make Danni believe that what she did wasn't a choice she made wrong, that it didn't mean she was a monster like her father. She wasn't the same. Only than, maybe Danni would be able to talk about it, instead of letting it eat her alive.

Speaking of her state. It was weird being like this. She felt like she had a body, only she couldn't control it. She felt what Danni felt, she tasted what (little) Danni drank and felt what feelings Danni head. She just couldn't control the actions or speak.

**…**

''I know you want to, but I don't think it's a good idea to get out of bed''

''I really don't care''

''The doctors don't think it's a good idea''

''I care even less''

''Tony''

''Dad'' Tony returned. ''You can help me, or I will get myself into that wheelchair and roll myself to Danni's room''

''You don't even know where she is in this place'' Gibbs pointed out, leaning on the handles of the wheelchair that stood next to Tony's bed.

Tony merely raised an weak eyebrow at that. ''I'm a investigator, I will find out'' He stated. ''Besides. You promised me'' Tony said with a pout.

Gibbs sighed. That he had. ''Alright. Come on'' He reached out and grabbed Tony by his right arm, glad that the doctors decided last night that he was well enough to not be attached to the IV all the time.

''Ow, ouch! Careful! Ow, that hurts! Dammit!'' He cursed a little more, until he was seated in the chair.

''Regretting your stubbornness?'' Gibbs asked raising an eyebrow.

Tony huffed and rubbed his left shoulder very gently with his right hand. If it still hurt this much while being drugged up, he didn't want to know how it felt doing that without the pain-killers. ''Yes, but I am not going to do this again in the coming hour, so you might as well roll me to Danni''

Gibbs said nothing, but turned Tony around and rolled him out of the room. Tony held onto the IV hanger, so it rolled with them. They were almost by the elevators with they were stopped.

''Excuse me. Where is Mr. DiNozzo going?'' A nurse, that they hadn't seen before asked. Her hair tied in a tight bun on the top of her head and narrow, pointy eyeglasses on the top of her nose. The woman reminded Tony of his old school librarian. ''I didn't get the update that he was allowed to come out of the bed yet'' She looked at them sternly over the brim of her glasses.

''Well... you see...'' Tony wasn't really in a good shape to try and come up with a good excuse. He looked up at Gibbs, seeking some help.

''Nurse Audrey allowed him to come out of his bed for a few minutes'' Gibbs said smoothly. ''She said that some fresh air would be good for his lungs as he has damaged them years ago''

''Audrey?'' The nurse looked at them skeptically. ''I wasn't aware she was up here. She's mostly assigned to the pediatric ward''

''She was personally assigned to me'' Tony jumped in. ''I'm not really good with strangers and Audrey is a uh... friend of my father. They thought I would be more comfortable with someone who knows me already''

Still the nurse kept looking at them skeptically, but they knew she was calculating the truth. Eventually she relented and nodded. ''Okay, go on then. But don't take too long, Mr. DiNozzo. You need your rest!''

''Yes, Ma'am!'' Tony saluted with his hand, and then cursed as the movement wasn't a good idea at all.

Gibbs noticed but didn't say anything. Nurse gave a huff, clearly still not happy that she had allowed them to go, but just around and walked away.

''She's not a morning person'' Tony declared about the uptight woman. Gibbs only gave a grunt in reply.

They stopped by the elevator. Gibbs reached forward and pushed the button. Once the doors opened with a ding, Gibbs pushed Tony inside and pushed the button for two levels higher. They were alone in the elevator and the silence was slightly tense. Maybe Gibbs was just as nervous as Tony to see Danni. Gibbs had already seen Danni, but hadn't said much about it to Tony.

''You're not going to like what you see in a minute, DiNozzo'' Gibbs said softly.

''I know'' Tony replied equally soft. ''But I need to do this. I need to see her. I need to talk to her. I need to... hold her'' He stated. ''She's my daughter''

''That she is'' Gibbs agreed, as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. He pushed Tony out and turned to the right. They walked the dim lighted hallway. Tony took a deep breath as Gibbs stopped at a door that stood ajar. Gibbs reached out and pushed the door open, not too hard, as to not to scare her.

Both men looked at the girl in bed. She was awake, though not looking at them. Either pretending not to have heard them or really haven't noticed them come in, they weren't sure.

''Danni?'' Tony asked as Gibbs placed him next to her bed.

Danni was startled out of her thoughts by her name. She hadn't heard them come in. ''_Wait? Was that Tony's voice_?'' She jerked her head around with wide eyes. She wanted to scream his name and felt the urge to ignore her body and just hug him. But she couldn't make herself do it.

''Danni?'' Tony tried again, seeing her reaction. Her eyes meeting his for a moment. ''Hey'' He said with a littlest of smiles. Her eyes flickered. ''I heard you saved my life''

She didn't answer, just stared, her eyes were full of a chaos of emotions.

_''Say something, Danni'' _

''I can't'' Danni whispered back. Not realizing she said it out loud.

Tony frowned and calmly asked, ''What did you say?''

Danni's eyes jerked up to his again. ''_Shit_''. She swallowed and looked away.

Tony tilted his head and watched her struggle, seeming to be in a argument with herself.

_''You need to talk to him. He needs to know'' _

''_No he doesn't_'' Danni thought to herself.

_''Yes, he does'' _

''ARGH!'' Danni's hands shot up to her head and grabbed onto her hair.

''Danni!'' Tony exclaimed. ''Leave it! You're gonna hurt yourself. What's wrong!?''

''I can't tell you!'' Danni said through gritted teeth. ''She wants me to tell you! I can't! She won't leave me alone!''

Tony frowned and so did Gibbs, now thorough confused, at her word. She didn't make much sense. ''Who won't leave you alone and what can't you tell me? You know you can tell me everything, Danni. Please just talk to me''

''I can't!'' Danni just repeated. Then suddenly she went completely still. Her arms back at her side and her eyes closing. Her breathing calmed down, as they saw Danni taking deep breaths.

''Danni?'' Gibbs asked quietly.

The eyes opened and Tony and Gibbs' eyes both widened in shock. The look in her eyes was calm and collected and still held a little worry.

''Daddy!'' Danni spoke. But she wasn't talking to Tony. Was was looking and talking to Gibbs. ''Daddy!'' She said again. It was her voice, yet it was strange.

''Danni, what—'' Gibbs asked, but was interrupted.

''Not Danni!'' Danni shook her head. ''Daddy! It's me!'' As if it was obvious.

Silence, as the two man just stared at Danni, not knowing what to say.

It was Tony who broke first. ''Kelly?'' He whispered. Gibbs' head jerked around to look at Tony with even wider eyes then before. ''Kelly? That's you, right?''

''Yes, Tony!'' The excitement was as obvious as her distress.

Gibbs wasn't as quick to talk sense. ''You... I... What? How?'' He stammered. ''What is going on?!''

Danni's eyes returned to Gibbs. ''It's me, Daddy! Kelly!''

Gibbs still didn't look completely convinced as he kept staring at her.

''My favorite stuffed animal was a wolf called Jeth'' She stated as matter-of-factly.

Tony had to smile at that, while Gibbs processed this. He never told anyone that. Not even Tony. He took a deep breath and asked calmly again. ''What is going on?''

''When Danni slipped into a coma, at the same time Tony was still unconscious, I did something to make their minds connect. Did mom or Rose tell you about that?'' She asked. They nodded and she continued, ''Well, I was the one to do that. Danni was giving up, you see and I became desperate. I didn't want Tony to lose a kid, like you did'' She said looking at her father. ''And I thought showing Danni that she wasn't alone, that Tony understood what she was going through, would help somehow. ...but it only made it worse'' She hung Danni's head.

''What do you mean?'' Tony asked, leaning more forward and grabbing Danni's hand. He squeezed it and she squeezed back. But Tony knew it was Kelly doing it and that made him feel all kind of emotions.

''She flipped! She kept screaming for me to get out, for me to leave. I was pushed away, but not out of her mind completely. If she really wanted me to leave, I should've. But I didn't and after she had calmed down I could go back, but she was in her 'safe place'. Hiding in the closet of her old bedroom. And it smelled badly'' Danni's face was pulled into a grimace. ''Danni said that it was because of the dead rat under her bed or something'' She rambled on as the men listened. ''She said that even though that Tony had it bad in the past, it wasn't the same as her and that he would never know'' after that she trailed off and took a breath.

''But this started only a few weeks or so, right?'' Tony spoke up. ''Did something happen in the last few weeks?''

''Not directly...'' Kelly answered. ''It's more that she remembered''

''She remembered?''

Kelly nodded. ''At first, I don't think she knew. Like she had forgotten or didn't want to remember. But she had nightmares on and off. They didn't make any sense for her until, the puzzle pieces fitted together and she knew what she dreamed was a memory''

Tony frowned, while Gibbs looked thoughtful now. ''Doesn't that have a name?'' Gibbs thought out load. ''Suppressed Memory or something?''

Kelly just stared at him. How would she know? She was only eight! I did make sense though, that people would call it that.

Instead, Gibbs nodded. ''Yeah. 'Happens in the military sometimes. Can also combine with PTSD''

Tony took that info in and nodded. ''So... something happened, that she suppressed and in the last couple of months it's been coming back in her nightmares'' He concluded. ''How did I miss that?'' He carefully raised his arm and rubbed his forehead.

''Tony'' Gibbs frowned at him. ''How the hell were you supposed to know about something that she didn't even remember?''

''I don't know. I wasn't even aware her nightmares were that bed or frequent'' He looked back at Danni. ''Do you know what it is?'' He asked Kelly. ''What she is remembering?''

Kelly paused for a moment, then nodded Danni's head slowly, uncertainly.

''He made her... he...'' Kelly trailed off and tears began to fall from Danni's eyes. Kelly took a few breaths and looked both men in the eyes. ''He had a gun and... a-and gave it to her. She was a year younger them me, I think. He threatened to kill Mia if she didn't shoot the man in front of them...'' Kelly, cried. Tony and Gibbs' eyes widened in shock again, disbelieve. ''S-she... she didn't want her little sister to die! She had no other choice! She ha—'' She was cut off as Danni's body convulsed off the bed. ''_NOOO!_'' Danni screamed.

''No! No! No! I didn't want them to know. They can't know! I not! I not a murderer! I didn't want to. I. Am. Not. A murderer! Please!'' Danni cried and this time they were immediately sure that it was Danni again. ''I am not! Daddy! Please say I am not! Please, I am not a murderer. I didn't want to! _Daddy!_''

She was looking directly into Tony's eyes as she screamed and cried and panicked. Tony wanted to climb out of his wheelchair, but his body wouldn't let him and it made him angry and livid. ''_Dad_'' His voice cracked.

Within a speed second Gibbs was on Danni's bed and didn't even know how he had managed to get behind Danni and putting his arms around her, in a protecting hug. It was scary how she clung onto him like her life depended on it, instead of pulling away. His heart had broken for her and kept breaking as she repeated her words over and over again, while he repeated again and again, that nothing was her fault, that everything was going to be okay, matching Tony's words.

They didn't even notice the doctors coming in, and ignored them when they started screaming for them to leave. Gibbs and Tony both vowed they were never going to leave her again.

As chaos broke loose, there was one word that broke through it all. A piercing scream from Danni, ''Daddy!''

* * *

_**Secret revealed! So what do you guys think? I don't even know how I come up with these ideas, but I just write and it comes on the document like this!  
**_

_**Please excuse me for every mistake. next to life being as it is already, I discovered that not only have I dyslectia, my sight is only 20 procent without glasses and can only be fixed up to 60 procent with glasses... yay... *sigh* -_-. so I'm meeting doctors for tests and such as of this week. **_

_**Tell me what you think in a review. I will appreciate everything you tell me, as long as you be nice about it :)**_

_**Hopefully update soon(er)**_

_**Leonie**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello my readers, **_

_**For of all I want to formally apologize for the very very long wait. the last update was in November 2015. There are a lot of reasons that I could give you why it stopped so suddenly and I never explained why. Although if people have been reading the Authors Notes of the previous chapters they might have an idea. **_

_**Let's just say that the past year has been the hardest and the most hurtful one of my life. Also I've never seen my parents and sisters so hurt before either. And I do hope no one of you have to go through what I and my family have gone through. We've lost so much without actual death. But we're are dealing with it. ****I **__**am dealing with it. finally. And this is actually the first thing I've written in a years time. So if any of the readers that were following this story get this in their mail and continue reading this. Then I am sooo grateful and thankful for those people. **_

_**(WARNING: STILL NOT ENGLISH FROM ORIGIN AND STILL DYSLECTIC AS ALL H*LL! XD) **_

_**Enjoy the chapter! **_

* * *

''Daddy!'' Danni screamed trying to get Tony to her. It wasn't that she wanted him here, she wanted him gone, forget that he ever existed and be dead already. But— ''_No! No you don't want that. You want him here! you want him hugging you like my da— Gibbs is doing!_''

Danni didn't even notice the slip. She just cried. Really cried. It was out now anyway. She had told them... wait. No she didn't. The voice in her head did. It made her say it. She didn't!

Danni's doctor came forward and already had a syringe in his hand. ''Mr. DiNozzo... we need—''

''No'' Tony exclaimed. ''Leave us be''

''But—''

''_I said no!_'' He cried, his voice breaking, when frustrated tears escaped him, as he watched Gibbs hold his crying daughter in his arms. ''Get out! GET OUT!'' He yelled from his wheelchair.

''Let me'' A new but familiar voice came from the doorway. Tony turned his head around to see the nurse named Audrey in the doorway. ''She doesn't seem to be harmed further. I will handle this'' She said.

''Ms. Simic I don't think—''

''With all due respect, Doctor'' Audrey interrupted. ''But I know these people'' Well... sort of. ''and I know what they need. I know what Ms. DiNozzo needs right now and it isn't sleep''

The doctor looked at her confused. ''You're not a doctor''

''No. I am not'' She shook her head. ''But I am a mother''

The doctor didn't have a response to that. He looked back at his patient, who seemed to be calming down somewhat. Still mumbling to herself, and clearly upset, but different then moments ago. ''Alright. I give you 10 minutes'' He said, clearly still not happy about it, but he left anyways.

''Thank you'' Tony said to her, then looked back at Gibbs. ''Can... can you make sure that no one else comes in until I say so?''

Audrey gave him a sad smile, but nodded. ''Sure, Mr. DiNozzo'' without saying anyone else, walked out too.

**…**

Danni had seen what happened. Heard it too. But somehow it hadn't come through. She was too busy berating herself, for saying everything she had. As soon as she could control what she said, she had shut her mouth.

But she knew it was out now. Everything she had been dreaming about. What she had denied and tried to hide, for what she new was real. It was out. And they knew... they knew she had shot someone. And it hurt so fucking much.

Why did she say all those things? Wait... no. Why did _Kelly_ say all that? Why was Kelly being her and making her say all those things? This was so confusing. And she couldn't have that when she was already feeling way too much other things.

They knew.

The unstoppable words again. Danni let out a sob and she felt the arm around her tighten. It hurt so much, as it pressed against the wound in her abdomen and bruises on her chest. She made a face, but didn't protest. It was welcome. Both the pain and the comfort.

Suddenly Danni went limp in Gibbs' arms, as if she was defeated. Empty of any energy and all the adrenalin had flowed from her body.

''I'm a murderer''

Tony swallowed hard as the words were spoken with such acceptance that he knew people who didn't know her, would believe her. His eyes briefly met with Gibbs', seeing Gibbs matching the sadness he was feeling in them. He closed his eyes for a moment as he took a deep breath, before opening them again and looking back to Danni.

''Danni'' He started softly. ''Do you know what most murderers not do?'' He asked. She reply, but as Gibbs gave a small nod, he knew that Gibbs felt her react so he continued. ''They don't save people. They don't save their sister. They don't save _me_'' He stated. ''You saved Mia, Danni and you saved me''

Gibbs felt her beginning to tremble again, but only because another sob came out.

''I killed a innocent man'' Danni cried. The tears falling on the bed sheet that draped messily over her legs. ''I _shot _him. Right between the eyes. How am I not a murderer?''

Tony began to speak, but Gibbs suddenly interrupted him. ''If you're a murderer than I am too. Even more so'' He stated firmly. ''I've killed too''

''You're a Special Agent and a sniper before that, you're supposed to in the line of danger'' Danni justified.

''No. Not as an agent'' Gibbs admitted, he ignored Tony, who's eyes had gone wide in alarm. ''I killed a man in cold blood. Without any command or order being given. Without anybody even knowing about it. I killed someone with a wife and a son. I caused a little boy of eleven year old, to grow up without his father because I killed him''

''No'' Danni shook her head, in denial. ''That's not right! You didn't! I don't believe you!''

''And do you want to know why?'' Gibbs asked. Danni didn't reply, but Gibbs took it as a sign to keep going. ''Because he killed _my_ family.'' He said roughly, the emotion of it clear in his voice.. ''He killed Shannon and Kelly''

Suddenly the air went a little colder. '''_Daddy_'' It was Kelly saying it, but through Danni. Even with Danni's voice he recognized Kelly's manor of speaking. But the feeling was gone before he could respond to it.

''See?'' Danni said. ''You killed a murderer. I killed a innocent man''

''I shot in cold blood'' Gibbs stated. ''You killed to save someone else. You were forced to be a surviver rather than a human being. I had a choice to shoot or not to and I did shoot. _I_ had a choice, Danni, You _didn't_. And that right there makes you just as innocent than the man that got killed because of _your father_''

Danni had hoped that the tears had finally stopped, but hearing those words, it began all over again. ''Than why do I feel like I am? Why do I feel that it's all me fault?'' She asked.

''Because you're human'' Tony answered, finally speaking up again. ''You're a normal human being with normal feelings and who never had someone tell her otherwise until now. Who didn't even remember until recently'' He paused for a moment. ''And I understand. I understand how this was tearing you apart. Why you felt like you couldn't tell us, no matter what. Because you were so very scared and convinced that we would agree with you rather than tell you otherwise. I _understand_, Danni'' He said again, to emphasize the words.

Danni clung harder onto Gibbs' arms and cried. Finally everything that had been bottled up over the years let go and flowed from her like water leaving through a drilled hole.

It were several long minutes, in which time Tony had thought that the Doctor would've stormed in, but the doctor didn't come. Gibbs held Danni and Tony watched, wishing it was him with or instead of Gibbs holding his daughter while she let everything out. But he knew he could trust Gibbs. He knew he would take care of this, while he couldn't.

''I'm sorry'' Danni pressed out through sobs. ''I'm so sorry''

The air suddenly shifted in the room. Tony and Gibbs could both feel it very clearly. Danni eyes rolled back into her heard as she gasped and her body trashed.

Tony said there eyes wide and was about to ask what was happening, when she stopped again.

_''I am sorry, for what you had to do'' Kelly's voice rang through the room. It was _

All three jumped at the new voice. Danni's head shot up as she stared at the girl that now drifted next to Tony. ''Kelly'' She choked, staring right at the girl. ''Why?'' Danni asked. Why did Kelly force the truth out of her?

_''Because you wanted to'' Kelly replied. ''If you hadn't wanted it to be told, I wouldn't have been able to do what I did. But you wanted to, but you're mind was so closed up, that you couldn't. I- I needed to do something. So I chose to become... you're conscious.'' She rambled a little out of breath. ''Well, not your conscious persè, more like the voice of reason. You needed someone that would be able to make you talk. I just wanted to help'' _

Danni didn't reply, instead she closed her eyes and than suddenly grimaced.

''Are you okay?'' Tony asked.

''Tired'' Danni answered.

Gibbs loosened his embrace around her and than noticed something. He looked down at his hands and saw that his right hand's fingertips were tinged with red. Blood. He looked at Danni's shirt and saw a stain of the same color. ''You're bleeding''

''I know''

''You should've told us'' Tony said.

''It's nothing'' Danni said, tiredly. ''Just the sutures. I think I ripped some of them''

Gibbs reached out and pressed the call button. ''Let the doctors fix them. Then sleep'' He said. ''Tony also needs to rest, he was awake far too long''

Danni for the first time really looked at Tony. ''Are _you _really okay?''

''I'm gonna be fine. Thanks to you. You saved my life, Danni and I am proud of you or that''

Danni didn't gave any sign of believing or not believing his words, not that she got the chance to do it at all though, because at that moment the door opened. She quickly wiped her eyes, dry. Dr. Mahoney walked in with Audry right behind him.

''Well, that took you long enough'' The doctor said, definitely not happy about that fact. ''How is my patient?''

Gibbs' eyes met that of Audrey's. She smiled at him and then rolled her eyes and made a face toward the Doctor's back. Gibbs couldn't help the snort that left him a little. Dr. Mahoney frowned at Gibbs, not understanding the amusement in this situation.

Gibbs cleared his throat and focused on the Doctor. ''Danni here ripped some or all of her sutures in her stomach, Doc'' He stated.

Dr. Mahoney came over. ''Ms. DiNozzo. Is everything okay?''

''I'm okay, Doctor'' Danni replied. Her mask was back in place. Gibbs and Tony could both tell. She wouldn't show herself in the company of strangers and that wasn't completely a bad thing, they both thought. A little self-preservation was good. And even better coming from Danni. It was a good start for a long journey they had ahead of them.

Gibbs finally came from behind Danni and of the bed. He helped Danni lay back down carefully.

''Let the Doc work on you, Danni'' Tony said to her. Danni nodded, but seemed wary. ''What is it?'' She didn't reply and looked away. ''Hey. We're not leaving you completely, Danni. Let him fix you up and sleep. You won't wake up alone. You got that?''

She looked back at him, uncertainty in her eyes, but she nodded. ''Okay''

Audrey stepped forward. ''Hi. I'm Audrey. I'm your nurse'' She greeted Danni. ''But right now I'll have to take your father back to his room. He's way past his bedtime you see'' She smiled at the girl, while she laid a hand on Tony's good shoulder. ''But I'll make sure he's back by the time you wake up'' She promised.

Danni again nodded in understanding, but not speaking. Gibbs leaned down and kissed Danni's forehead. ''Love ya, kid'' He said softly and could see her flush a little.

''Alright, alright'' The Doctor said impatiently. ''Out! All of you! Let me work on my patient!''

Gibbs and Tony both glared at him, but with some ushering of Audrey did was he said.

Once they were in the hallway and the door to Danni's room closed. Audrey looked at the two man. ''Come on, you two. I really do need to get Mr. DiNozzo back in that bed'' She told Tony, as she started pushing him down the hall, before focusing on Gibbs. ''And I do think you are due for one of the biggest coffees you ever had'' She said.

Gibbs let out a long sigh and rubbed his forehead. ''You can say that again''

''I know Dr. Mahoney seems like a... well... a jerk. But he really does care about his patients and his job. He just don't like it when people mess with his rules''

''Sounds like someone I know'' Tony mumbled.

''Did you say something, DiNozzo?'' Gibbs asked, even though he had heard.

''Nothing, Dad''

''That's what I thought''

**…**

Once they reached Tony's room, Audrey helped the younger man back into bed. It was the first time since they left this room that Tony felt how sore he still and again was. He had really overdone everything in his panic and desperate need to help Danni, that he was feeling it right now, as all the adrenalin had also left his body.

She had called in Dr. Richards to tell him about the situation and the doctor came soon after. Checking Tony over and giving him a higher dose of pain-killers, saying it would knock him out for some hours. Tony had protested, saying that they just had promised Danni, he would be there when she would wake up. Audrey was quick to interrupt, stating that the doses wouldn't be as high as Danni's and that she was certain he would be awake much sooner than his daughter. Eventually after some repeating of words, Tony was finally convinced enough to let his Doctor give the pain-killers. He was asleep moments later.

Gibbs had watched the whole thing unfold. Watched with admiration how the nurse expertly handled the situation, until also Tony was out cold.

''Up for that coffee now?'' Audrey asked him, leading Gibbs out into the hall and towards the nurse station, where a pot of coffee would be waiting.

''Yeah'' He sighed, mentally tired also.

''How about...'' But she trailed off and shook her head. ''Never mind''

He stopped, making her do the same and turned to him. ''What?'' He asked curiously.

She looked at him for a moment. ''It's almost lunch time'' Audrey said. ''We could get a cup of coffee at a place just around the corner. The coffee's great and the foods alright'' She carefully suggested.

Gibbs looked at her, before something clicked in his mind and his eyes widened in surprise. Was she...? Opening and closing his mouth twice, trying to say something, but he was actually really startled. He swallowed uncomfortably. Seeing the expression though, Audrey groaned.

''I'm sorry, Mr. Gibbs. I shouldn't have. You're son and granddaughter are in the hospital and here I go practically asking you for a lunch date'' She rambled embarrassed. ''That was so unprofessional!'' She scolded to herself.

_''Jethro'' Shannon's voice was next to him, it actually sounding angry. ''Go. If you don't accept the offer and calm the woman down. I **will** find a way to head-slap you! I'm tired of you obstructing any possible relationship or even friendship! It has been far too long, Marine!'' _

Gibbs' eyes widened more for a moment, swallowing again. He wasn't even sure of it was really Shannon next to him or if it was just something he thought she would say.

He looked over at the other woman that was still mumbling to herself and apologizing to him for even asking such a ridiculous question. He thought of all the things she had done already for them. He was grateful that a nurse like her was treating Tony and Danni. Not only that, but she also knew not to think black and white. She proofed that just moments ago, giving Tony and himself time to sort out and calm down Danni, rather than the Doctor. It was the least he could do right? And he could really use the coffee and the distraction for the moment, now that he could do nothing, again.

''Coffee and lunch sounds good, Audrey'' He spoke up.

She abruptly stopped talking and looked at him surprised. ''Really?'' She asked, her cheeks tinging a little red.

''Sure'' Gibbs gave a half smile. ''I just need to call my daughter-in-law to tell her in case she's already on her way and my agents for an update on the case. But I'll meet you at the entrance?'' He suggested.

''Yes. Yes!'' She agreed quickly, a small smile appearing. ''That's good! I need to transfer this morning's happenings to some of the afternoon staff anyways. I'll meet you at the entrance in ten minutes then?''

Gibbs nodded agreeing, watching after her as she hurried inside of the staff room, before picking his cellphone out of his pocket. He pressed a speed dial.

''McGee. Give me something!''

**…**

''Mia! Come on, we're ready to go!'' Olivia called up the stairs, where the young girl was still in the guest-room. Mason impatiently stomping his foot by her side, ready to finally see Tony and... maybe Danni, depending on her mood.

''I just finished my drawing for daddy and Danni! I'm just putting it away in my backpack'' Mia called back down.

Olivia smiled and went to get Mia's coat from the closet. As she closed the door she heard rapid footstep on the stairs and knew that Mia was down. ''Here you—'' She was interrupted by her phone going off. ''Go'' She gave the coat to Mia and grabbed her cellphone from her pocket. ''Wait a sec, Mia. It's Gibbs''

''Grampa!'' Mason grinned excitedly.

Olivia chuckled and picked up. ''Hey Gibbs, we were just about to get in the car. How are they?''

''_Yeah, that's why I'm calling_'' Gibbs replied.

Olivia heard the seriousness in his voice. ''Everything alright?''

''_Nothing's wrong_'' Gibbs reassured. ''_We had a situation this morning, which I am thankful for that Mia and Mason weren't around to witness, but it's all gonna be okay. Both Tony and Danni are sedated again though. Just for a few hours. according to Nurse Audrey Tony should be awake within an hour. Maybe another hour and a half_'' He explained.

''Okay...'' Olivia took in the information. ''But what situation?''

''_A breakthrough of sorts with Danni_'' A pause. ''_It's really complicated to explain over the phone and I have to go and ask McGee and Chris for an update. I just wanted to let you know that going now wouldn't be the best for Mia and Mason, seeing as Tony and Danni are both asleep_'' Gibbs said.

''Right. So you wanna have lunch first?'' Olivia asked.

''_Actually... I can't. I already plans for lunch_'' Gibbs replied awkwardly.

''Plans?''

''_Yeah_...''

Olivia's eyes widened a grin spreading on her face. ''Leroy Jethro Gibbs, do you have a sneaky lunch date?!''

Mia who had been listening closely to the for her one-sided conversation also looked shocked.

''_What makes you say that?_'' Gibbs asked.

But the dodging of the question only confirmed her suspicion. ''You do! With who? Wait, is it the nurse? What's her name, Audrey? It's her isn't it? Isn't it?!''

''_Olivia!_'' Gibbs growled. ''_Stop! You sound like Abby and Tony combined!_''

Olivia grinned. ''You sneaky bastard!''

''_Hey!_''

''Hey back! Not complaining here, Gibbs. She seems nice''

''_Yeah yeah_...''

''I'll just call Ziva then? See if she and D.J. are up for some sandwiches at the diner''

''_You do that_''

''Bye Gibbs. And have fun!''

''_No gossiping with Ziva, understood?_''

''Yes, fine. No talking about Gibbs' lunch date. Bye!'' She hung up before he had the chance to respond to that.

''Grandpa has a date?'' Mia asked as soon as the phone was away.

Olivia grinned at the girl. ''Something like that, I think''

''What about. _The situation_?''

''Looks like your dad and sister had a talk and they were both so tired that they are both asleep now. They will be away in a couple hours tops. We will go for lunch first and then to the hospital''

Mia frowned. ''Okay'' She said a little put out, but agreeable.

Mason though, was slightly more disapproving of the change of plans. ''But I wanna see Tony and Danni! They sleeped day and night and day! They are rested long now!'' He stomped his foot in protest.

Mia jumped in. ''We're going to that diner Grandpa always takes us too. You know with the pancakes that have ice on it?''

Mason's eyes widened and thought for a moment. ''The ones with the whipped cream and cherry also?'' He asked.

''The very same'' Mia nodded. She then leaned in, cupped her hands over his ear and whispered, ''So why don't you look at your mommy and do puppy eyes to make her buy you a serving?''

Mason smiled and nodded, before turning on his mother, his puppy eyes already in place. ''Please mommy? Can I please, pretty please have the ice-cream pancakes with whipped cream and the cherry? Please pretty please?'' He blinked his eyes lovingly.

Olivia looked bewildered that her son. Then she noticed Mia smirking with pride. She sighed. ''Yes, fine!''

She would never leave Mia and Mason in the same room for longer then fifteen minutes again. Mia had been training Mason..

* * *

_**I couldn't end it with more and more drama, so I thought to end it with some humor instead. and I couldn't end it without either Mia and/or Olivia being in this chapter! Don't think that everything is over and going well so soon though. they made progress, but they are not there by a long shot. and there will be high bumps in the road. **_

_**Tell me what you think? I hope to keep uploading regularly from here on on. :)**_

_** Reviews are the muse's life source! **_

**_Thank you for reading! Leonie_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello my lovely readers!**_

_**First of all I wanted to thank you for all your amazing reviews on the previous chapter. Also I wanted to say that I truly appreciate your kind words about my situation. It makes me feel better that people are so understanding and keep patiently waiting for the next chapter! **_

_**This chapter is a bit longer then normal. Mostly because I didn't really know where to cut it off. Hope you don't mind. upside to that is that I already have a part written for the next chapter! :D**_

**_I won't hold you up any longer! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Tony woke up slowly. He could definitely feel his body ache all over. But it was just that. A dull ache. The painkillers were still in his body, that was for sure. He hated hospitals, but in this moment he was glad that he was alone. It gave him time to think over everything they had found out this morning.

Danni. His beautiful, broken daughter. He couldn't stop thinking of her as beautiful, even with all the ugly scars that marred her arms and, what the doctor said, legs. He felt anger swell in his chest, thinking about the battle that Danni was convinced she had to fight alone. Than it changed in brief relief as he thought about the break-through they had that he knew that she heard that she wasn't alone at all.

But even as she knew, would it be enough for her to actually let them in? Would she trust? Tony sighed. Would _they_ be enough to patch up all that was broken, and change her scars into battle wounds? He had to believe that they were. If he didn't, than there was no hope to even try, was there?

And next to that, he realized how close he himself had gotten to be seriously hurt. Well... more so as he was now. He could've _died, _for God's sake! The image of Danni's horrified face and the sound of screeching tires were not the last things he wanted to see and hear right before his death. No if he had to die, it would have to be peaceful, when he was old and his life complete. Still he had come so fucking close. The thought of leaving them behind like this hurt more than his injuries without any pain-killers.

Tony shifted and groaned as his body was stiff.

_''Tony?'' _

Tony jumped just slightly, ''Kelly?''

_''Yeah, its me'' _

Tony then realized that Danni, had talked to Kelly just before they left her. She had talked to Kelly while looking into the room, meaning that Kelly was no longer _in_ Danni. ''You're back''

_''Uhu. Danni didn't need me anymore'' _

''Is that... good?'' Tony asked, uncertain.

_''It's a step in the right direction. I just hope that she will keep going forward''_

Tony had to agree with her on that one. ''Thank you for looking out for her, Kells. I can't imagine where she would be if we hadn't had you and your mom and mine to watch over us''

_''I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you this...'' Kelly began hesitantly. ''But the Great Spirit says that there's something special about 'our family' and that we have to protect it otherwise the circle will fall apart'' _

Tony frowned at that.

_''Kelly Grace Gibbs!'' It was Shannon, and she sounded scolded. ''You're right. You're not supposed to be telling him that!''_

_''But mom! He has a right to know, doesn't he?''_

_''No! We didn't know until we became what we are now, remember?'' Shannon argued. _

_''I do, but—''_

_''No buts, young lady! Go! Tell Him what you did and see what he tells you to do'' _

Tony heard Kelly sigh.

_''Yes, mom'' _

There was silence, and Tony wasn't sure of Shannon had disappeared too.

_''Hello, Tony'' Shannon finally greeted. ''I'm glad you're doing better'' _

Tony was not quite started and replied, ''Me, too. Is Kelly really in trouble?''

_Shannon chuckled. ''No. She does need to learn what to tell you and what not. But I send her away mostly because she used her energy with Danni for more then is well... healthy for us'' _

''That's dangerous?''

_Shannon smiled as she saw the worry in Tony's eyes. ''Not really dangerous, as we can't actually die twice, but if we use our energy for too long, we get 'tired' and can't shift over 'Here' for some time. Kelly's a young spirit. She has to remind herself often that her energy level will never be the same as older ones'' _

Tony frowned at that. ''Why is there a difference. I mean I guess because she is still a kid, but what does that matter if the time of you going... _There _is the same. You're technically the same age if you think about years being a Spirit right?''

_Shannon chuckled at that. ''Not everything is logical, Tony. It's just the way it is and we have to accept that'' She sighed. ''But than again, Kelly is Jethro's daughter and sometimes doesn't accept things just because they are what they are'' _

Tony smiled at that. There fell a silence over them, but Tony knew she was still there. ''Is my mom also over there, because she's exhausted?''

_''Yes. Though much less so as Kelly. Kelly just really wanted to talk to you for a minute. See that you're okay'' Shannon saw the look on Tony's face. ''They'll be okay in a day or two'' _

''Okay'' Tony accepted that.

_''So... not a fun thought, is it. Almost leaving them behind'' Shannon asked, knowingly. _

Tony's eyes widened. ''How did you know what I was thinking about?''

_''Where as Jethro felt guilty for not being here to protect Kelly and myself; For years I felt guilty for the time he went through. How much it hurt him... almost killed him too. I'm just talking from experience'' _

Tony nodded at that and sighed. ''Yeah''

_''You can't know when somethings going to happen. You can't always prevent things from happening. The only thing you can do is to make sure, that **if**__something should happen, that you have no regrets in your life. Do what you want and follow your heart'' _

Tony frowned. ''Where, exactly, are you going with this?''

_Shannon laughed. ''Ask her'' _

''What?!'' Tony exclaimed and winched as he made the wrong move.

_Her laugh became a little louder. ''You heard me, young man. Use that thing that has been hiding in your room for months now and ask her!''_

Tony grinned sheepishly. ''You saw it?'' He could picture her rolling her eyes.

_''I am going now. You have visitors coming! Do say hi for for me to Olivia and Jethro. Ask her, Tony!'' _

Tony full out grinned now. ''I will, to all of that. Bye''

''_Bye'' _

**…**

''Daddy!'' Mia exclaimed as soon as she saw that her father was awake. She ran up to him and almost jumped on the bed to hug him. Instead she skidded to a halt and climbed onto the bed to do that, careful not to put pressure on his left side at all. She hugged him on his right side and arms wrapping around his good arm.

''Daddy!'' To their surprised also Mason called, doing the same. He climbed clumsily onto the bed and hugged him. He was a little less careful and bumped in on some sore places before settling on hugging him around his right leg.

''Hey-hey!'' Tony grinned at the two kids and then at Olivia, who calmly walked up to him with a small smile on her face.

''Looks like some kids missed you'' Olivia stated the obvious.

''And you didn't?'' Tony raised one eyebrow at her. She pretended to consider the fact and he pretended to be affronted. She grinned at him and leaned down to kiss him quickly.

''Daddy!'' Mason interrupted. ''You sleeped for WAY too long!'' He stated, almost sounding angry.

Tony felt a incredible warmth when Mason kept on calling him 'Daddy' without even thinking about it. ''Sorry, Bug. But I was really tired''

''Is Danni also awake now?'' He asked.

''She was'' Tony told him. ''But she is still very hurt'' _In more ways then one. _''And she is again sleeping now, just for a little bit longer''

''Nuts'' Mason said pouting.

''I love you, daddy'' Mia said, her voice rough with suppressed tears, as she gently clung onto him. She finally allowed the emotion to come out.

''Oh, sweetheart, I love you too'' Tony replied ''Everything's gonna be fine. Both Danni and I are going to be fine. You'll see''

''Promise?''

''Pinky promise''

As the two kids were just content to soak in Tony's warmth, Olivia moved a chair to the other side of Tony's bed and sat down. He reached out his hand and she grabbed it, entwining their fingers together.

''Hi'' He said again.

Olivia chuckled, ''Hi''

''Where's Gibbs?''

Olivia went to explain, but Mia interrupted.

''Grandpa's got a date!''

Tony looked down, his eyes wide, before turning back to Olivia. ''A date?!''

Olivia laughed and nodded. ''Yes!'' She confirmed. ''With your nurse, Audrey?''

''Really?'' He drew the word out, intrigued. ''Tell me what you know!''

So Olivia went on to explain the short conversation she had with Gibbs on the phone. Sometimes Mia jumped in for commentary.

Tony was grinning from ear to ear. ''Sneaky Bastard!''

''That's what I said!'' Olivia laughed.

They turned as there was a knock on the door and it opened right after and Gibbs walked in with a tray with cups and a paper bag.

''Gibbs!'' Olivia greeted.

''Hey'' Gibbs said back. He saw Tony still grinning, but it was now aimed at him. ''What?''

''How was your _date_'' Tony asked him.

Gibbs groaned and send a halfhearted glare Olivia's way ''Why did you tell him?''

''Oh, I'm sorry! Was it supposed to be a secret?'' She shot back innocently.

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his forehead, clearly not comfortable with this.

''Come on, dad! Tell us?''

Gibbs looked irritated, but answered anyway. ''It went fine''

''And... are you gonna ask her out again?''

''Tony'' Gibbs sighed again.

''What? It's a normal question''

''Just leave it?'' Gibbs asked, and he met Tony's eyes.

Tony frowned at the look on Gibbs face. It was almost as he was pleading for him to stop talking about it. Also there was a sense of sad confusion in his eyes. ''_Okay... That will be a conversation for later_'' He thought.

''Here'' Gibbs interrupted his thought. He held up the bag. ''I brought you lunch. Thought you would appreciate it more than the baby food they give you here''

Tony's face lit up, as he was the label on the paper bag... Bagels! ''Have I told you that I love you, lately?''

Gibbs snorted and set them down on Tony's lap.

''Here, let me help you sit up'' Olivia offered. Standing up to help him ''Come on, kids. Let Tony be able to eat''

Mia slowly let go and slid off the bed.

''I don't wanna'' Mason said, tightening his grip on Tony's leg.

''Come on, kiddo'' Gibbs chuckled. ''You're not going home. You just have to give him the room to eat''

Mason reluctantly let go of Tony and also slid of the bed. He went over to the chair his mother sat in and waited for her to help Tony sit up, before sitting in her lap as she went to sit down on the chair again.

''When can we go to Danni?'' Mia asked.

''Soon'' Gibbs said. ''I get the heads up when Danni shows signs of waking up. That way we'll be there before she actually does''

Tony groaned as he saw the bagels and picked one out of the bag. ''I really do love you, dad!'' He said, taking a huge bite and groaning in pleasure again. Gibbs rolled his eyes at his son.

''How about we take Mia and Mason the shop downstairs'' Gibbs suggested. ''What do you think, kiddo's? Wanna buy Danni a present?''

''Yeah!'' Both kids said.

''I'll stay with Tony for a few minutes. Keep him company while he eats, okay?'' Olivia asked. ''We'll be there as soon as he's finished''

Gibbs nodded. ''Sure'' He stood up and grabbed Mason's denim jacket from the chair he said on. ''Here, Kid''

Mason grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. ''Thank you, Grampa!''

Mia walked up to her dad and smiled at him. ''I'm glad you're okay''

Tony swallowed his bite and leaned forward just enough to not hurt and being able to kiss her on the cheek. ''Me too, Bambina. Me too. Now go, I'll see you soon''

Mia got up and followed Mason out of the door. Gibbs gave the couple a small smile before closing the door quietly behind him.

A moment of silence fell over them as Tony ate his bagels. Once he was done he wiped his mouth clean as he watched her rubbing her forehead and sighing. He put the napkin down. ''You okay?'' He asked.

''Hmm?'' She replied absently. She looked up. ''I'm fine. Just haven't really slept well these last couple of days'' She gave him a smile. He returned the smile and it got wider as the time passed. Olivia looked at him weirdly. ''What?''

''Nothing'' Tony said, not losing his smile. ''I just love you very much'' He said sincerely.

Olivia looked surprised, letting the words register. She leaned grabbing the back of his head to help him a little, then pressed her lips to his. Tony thought it would be just a quick kiss, but as he went to pull away, her fingers tightened in his hair, holding him in place, as she deepened the kiss. He made a appreciating sound and met her passion. His hand gripping her arm for stability.

After a few moments Olivia pulled away. Only far enough to place her forehead against his, their eyes still closed. ''Don't do something like this again, Tony''

''You know I can't promise that'' He replied. ''For one, _this_ wasn't my fault and second my job is dangerous''

She sighed, opening her eyes, meeting his. ''I know. I just hate seeing you like this''

''I would hate it too, if it was you'' Tony agreed and paused. ''_Why not begin now_?'' He thought. ''But I can promise you something else though''

Olivia pulled away completely to look him in the eyes. ''What?''

''I promise that if something happens, you will not lose anything. You'll be taken care of. The kids will be with you. All three of them.

''What are you saying?'' Olivia asked hesitantly.

''What if we adopt each other's kids?'' Her eyes widened and opened her mouth, but he didn't give her the chance to interrupt. ''I'll adopt Mason and you adopt Danni and Mia. That way, should something happen to either of us, there will no nonsense about anything regarding any legal issues with them. Plus they will be real siblings...'' He trailed off as he saw the look on her face. ''I-if you want that is? You don't have to I just thought—''

She cut him off. ''Will Mason be a DiNozzo?''

''Wh- yeah! Yes he would. If you agree with it of course?''

''Why would you want to do this?''

''I just told yo—''

''No. I mean the real reason'' Olivia narrowed her eyes at him.

He just looked at her for a moment, then took a deep breath. ''Because I love you and Mason. And I like to think you love Danni and Mia just as much as I do. Because they deserve to have a father _and_ a mother, and for Mason the other way around. So that they don't grow up the same as we did''

''They already don't Tony. Danni and Mia are already with you'' Olivia told him. She smiled though. ''But I get what you mean''

''I just want to be a whole family'' He finally stated. ''And I think it's time for a next step and that this is a good beginning''

Olivia nodded ''Okay'' She said. ''I would love to''

Tony's eyes brightened and he grinned. ''Really?''

''Yes! Really!'' Olivia laughed. ''I love you and all of... _our _kids''

''Our kids, huh? I like the sound of that'' Tony said. Olivia smiled again and gave him a chased kiss. ''Let's wait and keep this between us first until the situation with Danni is a little more stable?'' When Olivia nodded, agreeingly, he got a serious expression on his face and added, ''Plus I want to have a little talk with Mr. Covelli too or at least let Gibbs have a talk with him''

''You want to keep him in prison for a little bit longer'' Olivia said knowingly.

''A long while longer, more like it'' He growled angrily. ''He set his own daughter to killing an innocent man. Once I get out of here, I want to look into that cold case'' Tony explained. ''It's not as if I will be allowed to go back to field work any time soon anyway and for the moment I got no problem with that''

''You'll get justice for Danni and that man, Tony. I am sure of that'' Olivia said confidently. She finally stood up and pulled the sheets from Tony's lap. ''Come, let's go to Danni, before she wakes up. We can talk more about we just agreed upon later''

''Yeah'' Tony smiled. Smiling happily, hoping he could hold the feeling, while he was with Danni and make her smile too.

**…**

Stepping out of the elevator on the ground floor. Mia looked up at Gibbs. He looked thoughtful as they walked over to the store. She didn't speak up though until they were actual in the store and let Mason walk ahead. Just far enough to be out of hearing distance, but still close enough to keep an eye on him. ''Grandpa?''

''Yes, sweetie'' Gibbs replied, absently as he looked at the objects on the displays.

''Don't you like nurse Audrey?'' She asked innocently.

Gibbs frowned and looked down at her. ''Why?''

''Well... you went on a date with her, but you didn't look happy when you came back. So...'' She dragged out. ''Don't you like her, anyway?''

''It's complicated'' Gibbs answered.

Mia groaned. ''Why is everything always _complicated _with adults. You either like her or you don't. Which is it?''

Gibbs didn't answer immediately. She was a child, why would he explain it to her. _How_ would he explain it to her. ''I guess it's that I actually do like her, that is the problem''

''How is it a problem?'' Mia asked seriously interested. ''Is it because you've been divorced three times?''

''Partly, yes'' Gibbs said, and without thinking about it, began to talk. ''I tried to give them what they wanted. What I thought _I_ wanted. I loved them all. There was just one thing I couldn't give them though... and I'm not sure I can give that to Audrey either, if things go further and it comes to that moment''

''What couldn't you give?''

Gibbs paused, frowning as he looked towards the end of the pathway where Mason had settled down with a toy car. ''One of them just was angry because I hadn't told her about Shannon. And once she discovered it, I couldn't share her. She felt like I kept comparing her to Shannon even though I never told her about her, which most likely, I did. With my second and third ex-wife I tried the opposite, which they couldn't handle, thinking I kept talking about her because I still wasn't over her. Which again, was true'' He told. ''_Why am I saying this to a 10year old_?''

''But you don't still do that'' Mia said knowingly. ''I mean. Daddy and Olivia are you children, but they don't replace your daughter Kelly right? They just add to the family. Maybe Audrey can do the same. Shannon is still in your heart and always be, but maybe nurse Audrey can add a little bit as well. Or someone else if it doesn't work out''

Gibbs smiled and picked up the girl that sounded like an old soul to him. ''You are one smart cookie, you know that?''

Mia giggled. ''Yes, I do'' She nodded. ''Daddy always says I'm smart'' she said matter-of-factly.

''And he's right!'' Gibbs stated, kissing her on the cheek. ''Love you kiddo'' He whispered as she hugged him around his neck. ''Now let's find those presents for Danni''

''Grampa, look!'' At that moment Mason came running towards them with three big balloons in his hand. A big Kissy-lips one, A heart one and a Nemo one. Where he got them from so quickly, no one knew.

**...**

The first thing reaching Danni's ears, were hushed voices. Mumblings and she could hear things and people moving around.

''When is she waking up?'' Was the first sentence she could hear clearly hear. It was Mason's voice and from the sound of it, it wasn't the first time he had asked.

''Anytime now, Bug'' Tony's voice answered.

''She needs all the rest she can get, Mason. The more she rests the faster her wounds will heal'' Olivia explained to her son.

''I know, but she needs to see the presents too!'' He said, as if that was the most obvious reason. He frowned looking at Danni. ''She does have a lot of boo-boo's'' He stated.

''Yeah'' Mia replied to that sadly.

''She's gonna be fine, Mia'' Gibbs said to her reassuringly.

''If you say so'' Mia said, uncertainly.

''I am'' Danni spoke up, hoarsely. Opening her eyes tiredly. Once her eyes focused she could see the people that she called family, all sitting around her bed. Tony and Gibbs hadn't lied. They were there when she woke up, just like they said they would.

Silence fell over them, even Mason was still, noticing the weird tension. No one made a real move or spoke up.

Danni looked at all of them, taking in their expressions that varied from sad smiled to concerned, yet relieved. Finally her eyes settled on Mia, who sat closest to her on the right, on Gibbs' lap. Danni's heart, that she thought was already broken too badly, broke all over again, as she looked her little sister in the eyes and could see her being unable to keep tears from forming in them. ''Oh, sorellina. Mi dispiace molto'' She said (Oh, little sister. I am so sorry''

The dam in Mia broke, as she let out a sob and wanted to shoot forward to hug her. She suddenly stopped not knowing where Danni was hurt and where not. She let out a frustrated sound. ''Danni!'' She cried.

Danni reached out to grab Mia's hand and Mia took it, grabbing onto as if never wanting to let go again. ''Ti voglio bene, Mia'' Her voice cracked, as she too began crying. ''Ti voglio bene tanto! Mi dispiace molto'' ( I love you, Mia. I love you so much. I'm sorry!)

''Ti voglio bene anche, Danni'' Mia said. (I love you too).

''Tutti noi fare'' Tony spoke up. (All of us do). ''We all love you, Danni. And we will always be here with you. For you. Please believe that''

Danni wiped her face with her other hand, nodding. She wanted to believe that. She really did. ''It's just really really hard'' She cried. ''What I did—''

Tony cut her off with a shake of his head. ''Wasn't your fault. And I am going to proof that. You just focus on getting better and out of here, then on getting better in a whole. I know it's hard right now. I really do. But you're not alone. Look at us alone. And there are so many others that love you and are dying to see you soon''

Danni seemed to pull away slightly and want to hide under the covers. ''I don't want them to see me like this''

''They won't. They will come visit when you're ready. I'm proud of you that you are doing so fine with all of us now. We'll take it slow. Sweetie'' Olivia smiled reassuringly at her.

''We are doing this as a team. A family'' Gibbs said, also smiling at her. ''What do you say?'' He held his hand out in reach of everyone. He raised an expecting eyebrow toward Tony.

Tony looked at him appreciatively and put his hand on top of Gibbs'. He was soon followed by Olivia. Danni looked at their hands and then to Mia. Her sister interlaced their fingers and gave it a squeeze. ''Come on Danni... trying this can't hurt right?'' She asked.

Danni bit the inside of her lip, unsure. ''Okay'' She whispered and let Mia move their hands to the stack of other ones. Gibbs settled his other hand on top of the Girls's and squeezed them. ''Rule 5''

''We don't waste good'' Tony said. He then added. ''Rule 15''

''_Always_ work as a team'' Gibbs returned.

Danni swallowed hard. Maybe just maybe, this could work. Just... maybe.

Mason was looking at them fascinated, not sure what was going on though. The moment was suddenly broken though, by Gibbs' phone going off.

* * *

_**Not really sure what to think of this chapter. I mean I like it, otherwise I wouldn't have uploaded it. But I feel there's a lack of process in it. Maybe that's because I had to end it here! xD Next chapter will have some more action and a little less conversations, I promise. It's hard to have one story line and a couple of sub- storylines all at once. Especially with a story that tackles something close to me...**_

_**Also for those who are confused as to why I used, ''****Ti voglio bene'' instead of, ''Ti Amo''. it's because Ti Amo didn't seem right for some reason. So I looked it up and it turns out I was right. ''Ti Amo'' is mostly used between lovers or romantic couples in general, like Tony and Olivia. And sometimes between a parent and their child. But between (best)friends or siblings or even cousin, the words ''Ti voglio bene'' are more common and they felt better to me. So yeah! that's why! xD **_

_**Anyway. Tell me what you think of this chapter? what are your thoughts about the th**__**ings mentioned and what do you think will happen next and/or hope you will happen in future chapters! Tell me! I really do want to know! :D**_

_**Update soon! **_

_**Leonie**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi lovely readers!**_

_**Yes, yes. I know, it's been a long time. I won't even bother with excuses... I will just sincerely apologize for the time it took. :(**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews! the make me love this universe even more, because I know some people have been following it, since the first story! I really love you guys! and welcome to the new followers that have added my story to their follow/favorite! I can't describe how much I appreciate you all!**_

**_( If there are any Typo's and grammar mistake, it's to blame for my dyslectia, my Dutch origin an lack of trust in people! :/ Sorry for that)_**

_**Well, let's get on with it shall we? You can for the next chapter after all :D!**_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

Ziva had joined McGee and Christopher about a half hour ago, having brought lunch to the boys and after dropping Jeth off at the day-care on the ground floor. She would stay at home at first, with her son, but she just couldn't. So she went into work. She was _not_ going to sit around and do nothing. Her family was hurt!

And even though no one complained about the adorable child being in the bullpen, having Jeth around in the bull-pen at this age wasn't the best idea. He was 8 months old now. And not only was it normal at that age to start ''exploring'' —which just meant getting into everything he saw— He was also Ziva's and Chris' son at that. He just needed something very little to distract them and was gone before you knew it! He would probably win the baby crawling race, if they existed. Sneaky and speedy little baby.

''_...Just like his mom_'' Chris would often think fondly.

''What?!'' McGee's voice interrupted his thoughts. Chris looked up at him and Ziva did the same frowning in confusion. ''Are you sure? …He's dead? ...No! Don't let them touch anything. We'll take over. Yeah... We're on our way!'' He hung up the phone and stood up and grabbed his, gun, bag and jacket.

Without saying anything he made his way towards the elevator.

''Tim!'' Chris shouted to him, making the other Agent stop and turn to the other two. ''What the hell, man?! What's going on?''

''_Oh_!'' McGee's eyes widened. ''Sorry. It's Frederick Martin. The other guy that was in the car? They just found him!'' He exclaimed.

''Where?'' Ziva asked, also grabbing her gun and stuff. Chris did the same.

''Americana Inn. Cleaning Staff found him. Dead'' McGee replied, on their way to the elevator.

''Okay. Good job, saying we'll take over the case'' Chris said in his boss voice. ''Ziva call Ducky''

Ziva already had her phone out when he said her name.

**…**

''Be back in a minute'' Gibbs said to the others in the room. He didn't like to leave them like this, but if they called him, it would be important. Closing the door behind him, he looked at the Caller I.D. before he picked up. ''This better be good'' He growled out.

''_Boss. We found Fred Martin_'' Chris' voice came through the phone.

Gibbs paused. ''Who?''

''_Martin? That's the other guy in the car that hit Tony and Danni_'' Chris reminded him.

''Oh, right'' Gibbs sighed. With all that had happened in the last couple of days, Gibbs was off his game. ''He in interrogation?''

''_Not exactly_...''

''Why the hell not, Waite?!'' Gibbs growled.

''_He's dead, boss. The cleaning lady found him in a motel room this morning. He had missed his check out and she was send to look for him. The woman had quite a shock to say the least_'' Chris explained to him.

Gibbs grunted dismissively. ''Ducky already there?''

''_Yeah, they're loading the body into the truck now_''

''Seems like a closed case than''

''_Yeah it seems so_'' He paused, neither of them saying anything for a moment. ''_Quite anticlimactic, huh?_''

''Yeah. There's no way Abby can determine who drove and who didn't. But we can get London with Accomplice Liability. Even if he didn't drive the car himself, he didn't encourage Martin to go to the cops, no matter what the reason''

''_On it, boss_'' Chris stated. He paused. ''_How are Tony and Danni doing_?''

''Physically they will be alright, if the doctors are telling the truth'' Gibbs answered.

''_Doctors tend to tell the truth_'' Chris said. ''_And mentally_?'' He pressed knowingly.

Gibbs sighed. ''They have a long way too go, both of them''

''_I can't imagine Jeth thinking and feeling like that. I can't believe no one noticed. How could we have missed that—_''

''Christopher'' Gibbs cut him off. ''If Tony isn't to blame, that you sure as hell aren't either. I know how you feel, trust me I really do, but Danni didn't want us to know. So we didn't. It's how it works. The focus point now is, that we proof her otherwise, understood?''

''_Understood, boss_'' Chris said seriously.

''And you can make a start with that by getting me everything you find about Jon Covelli''

''_Boss_?'' Chris' voice let Gibbs know he was frowning on the other side of the phone call.

''Once you're done with your report on Fred Martin, get me everything you can find about that bastard Jon Covelli'' He ordered. ''He is to blame for what Danni is going through and I want to have a little talk with him. Find out what you can and meet me tonight at 1900 at my house''

''_Got it and On it_'' Chris said and hung up, surprisingly before Gibbs could say anything else.

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk and shake his head. He was rubbing off on the other Marine. Or maybe Tony was. It could be either one of them at this point. He leaned back again the wall next to the door and let out a long breath. When was this all going to stop so they could focus on one thing? Their priority was Danni at the moment. Though it seemed like they had finally broken through the main barrier of her state of mind right now.

But Tony was also one to watch. The younger man was taking this all very hard. Harder then he let on. He was overdoing himself if they weren't there to stop him in time. He knew one way or the other Tony was also going to crash.

Then there was Olivia, who was doing a fantastic job taking over the care of Mia and keeping Mason in check at the same time as well as keeping watch over Tony. She was holding it together the best of them, he had to admit.

''Seems like a deep a complicated conversation you're having with yourself there''

Gibbs hadn't even noticed he had closed his eyes, which opened again, when he was startled out of his thoughts. They settled on the figure of Audrey, who was standing right in front of him.

''Hey'' He greeted her and looked at her a little apprehensively. Unsure of how she would act now.

''Hi'' She smiled at him, though he noticed it didn't reach her eyes like it normally did.

Audrey knew that asking him out for coffee had been a mistake. She regretted it since they were on their way back to the hospital. She didn't know what had changed. They had a pleasant conversation during their coffee. But ever since they made their way back, Jethro had turned quiet and a little lost in thought. And now, he looked conflicted. She wouldn't want to ask what he was really thinking. She barely even knew him, she had no right to question him on that level.

Even though the urge to do just that was really strong for some reason...

''I uh... came to give some news'' Audrey eventually said.

Gibbs cocked his head at her, looking expectingly.

''It's best to give the news straight to Danni'' She continued. Audrey saw his expression grow concerned and she gave him a reassuring smile. ''It's nothing bad... Jethro'' She had hesitated before adding his name.

He looked at her, before giving a nod and turning to go into the room. He was stopped however when a hand came onto his arm. He looked down at the hand and slowly followed it to eventually meeting her eyes again.

''Jethro...'' She started. ''Should we talk about this?''

He stared at her again, without saying anything. And while his face was unreadable, she felt like he was reading every single thing she was thinking right there and than.

Eventually, his shoulders sacked a little as he spoke up. ''I feel like it's more like, I should explain something and you decide after that'' He said.

''Explain?'' Audrey frowned, pulling her hand back to her. ''What's there to explain? It's not that complicated. We went for coffee and you realized that you're not interested and I read it wrong''

Gibbs turned fully towards her again. ''That's not it!'' He growled frustrated, he saw her startled expression and sighed, forcing himself to be calm. ''Like I said, It's complicated. At least I _make_ it complicated. It's the reason why I haven't done this in years''

''Okay...'' Audrey nodded slowly, though clearly confused.

''I need to explain something... I owe you one''

Before either one could say something else, the door opened behind Gibbs.

''Gibbs are you—'' Olivia trailed off as she saw Audrey and Gibbs staring at each other. ''Oh. hi.'' She said a little sheepishly towards Audrey. Audrey just smiled kindly, if somewhat awkwardly, back.

Gibbs turned towards her, his expression unreadable. ''Audrey has some news for Danni'' He said stiffly, before walking into the room.

Olivia frowned after him, before turning to Audrey again. She just saw the glimpse of something she didn't quite understand, go over the Nurse's face, before Audrey's expression became professional. She smiled at Olivia again, before walking into the room as well.

**…**

''Be right back'' Olivia said, walking towards the door to go look for Gibbs.

Tony sat closely to Danni's bed. One of her hands was cupped between both of his. They couldn't actually talk about all the things he wanted and she needed to talk about at the moment. With Mia and Mason still in the room, but just sitting there, watching her looking at him. And her squeezing his hand once in a while was reassuring him, that she was letting him know, that she was feeling something other than regret and hopelessness.

He could hear Olivia saying something, so he knew that Gibbs hadn't gone far. And just a couple of moments later, the older man came back into the room, followed by Audrey and Olivia.

''Danni'' Audrey greeted her kindly. ''I don't know if you remember me, but My name's Audrey and I'm your nurse during your stay here. In addiction, I'm also assigned to your father to keep him in check. Which has been challenging '' She told her, with a small smirk.

Danni didn't smile, but Audrey did see her eyes show a little amusement.

''How are you feeling?'' Audrey asked.

Danni shrugged. ''Sick and tired?''

Audrey nodded. ''Understandable, in your condition. Can you tell me if your in pain?'' Danni nodded slowly. ''Okay. And can you give me a number at the moment? Between 1 and 10, what would you give your pain?''

Danni looked uncomfortable, not really wanting to state it in front of everybody. And especially not Mia and Mason and the stranger, even if she was a nurse.

Tony saw her glancing at her and he smiled reassuringly at her, while at the same time, gave her hand a squeeze.

Danni looked back at Audrey. ''A 6... maybe?'' She eventually said.

Audrey nodded. ''That is quite high for now, as you still have an hour to go. I'll make sure to tell your doctor''

''I don't want anything that will make me sleep'' Danni informed.

''You'll get what you need Danni'' Tony told her calmly. ''And if you get tired, than just sleep. The more you sleep the more you will heal. The sooner you can get out of here''

''Ah, that's the other thing I came to talk about'' Audrey said. ''Dr. Mahoney said to tell you that you will me able to move out of ICU and into another room soon. How does that sound?''

Danni shrugged again. ''Doesn't really matter where I am''

''Even if I told you that I think I can arrange for you and your father to have a room next to each other?'' Audrey asked.

''Really?'' Danni asked a little skeptically.

''I can certainly try, can't I?'' The older woman smiled at her again and Danni felt oddly reassured.

Danni looked at Tony, before turning back and giving a weak first genuine smile. ''That would be really nice'' She whispered.

''Okay'' Audrey said. ''Then I am done for the moment. I'll be back with the doctor in about 30 minutes with some painkillers. So that you won't experience the overtake too much'' She looked around and smiled at everyone in the room, though it faltered slightly as her eyes met Gibbs'.

He just looked at her, giving nothing in away in his face, but she felt oddly reassured for some reason. They would talk, of that she was sure. A sense of relief came over her, realizing that and it made her feel somewhat better. With that conclusion she walked out of the room and went on with out work for the moment.

Olivia and Tony both shared a glance with each other, while they both stole looks towards Gibbs. Olivia shook her head at Tony's questioning glance. She didn't know what was said in the hallway.

''Grandpa?'' Mia interrupted the silence. ''Who was on the phone?''

Gibbs blinked, shaking his thoughts of Audrey out of his head and turned to the younger girl. ''That was Chris'' He paused for a moment, then decided to tell the truth. ''He called, saying that they had driver of the car that hit your dad and Danni''

''Really?'' Mia's face lit up a little with a look of triumph. She knew that they would get the bad guy! The always did. ''What's gonna happen to him? Is he going to jail?''

Gibbs' eyes met Tony as he answered. ''I don't think so. He's dead''

Tony's eyes widened for a moment. ''Did he get injured in the car crash?'' He asked.

Gibbs sighed and shook his head negative. ''No. Drug overdose''

''But that's not fair!'' Mia exclaimed, saying exactly what the rest was thinking.

''You're right'' Gibbs agreed. ''But there was someone else right?'' He asked Danni who nodded. ''And he says he wasn't the one driving, and we can't prove that he did, but we can get him arrested for complicity''

''What that mean?'' Mason spoke up softly.

''It means, that he knew that someone did something very bad, but didn't tell the cops when he should've told them'' Tony explained.

Mason nodded in understanding, then yawned.

''I think that's our cue to go for a while'' Olivia said. ''Besides. I am sure Nick will be grateful if we got to his house and relieved him from Doggy-sitting for a while''

Mia giggled. Yes, Nova and Zembla were two balls of energy, when something changed in their routine. They easily picked up on the fact that something was going on and their 'pack'.

Nick was a materialistic man and he was very paranoid that the dogs would break something. But his kids were overjoyed that the dogs were staying for a couple of days. They weren't allowed a dog, not for themselves anyway. Gabby was neutral on the rule though. She would have agreed with a dog, but only his her husband would also. He hadn't, much to the disappointment of their kids.

Mia slowly made to go, while Olivia helped Mason to do the same. He had was still having naps at day time and his was a little overdue.

**...**

After several hugs shared, between Mia, Mason and Danni and Mia Mason and Tony, and Mia, Mason and Gibbs. And Olivia kissing Tony on the lips, Danni on her forehead and Gibbs on his cheek, They left, leaving the men with Danni alone to talk. Finally.

Neither men really knew where to start the conversation though and silence fell over them.

Eventually, Danni couldn't take the silence anymore and spoke up softly. ''So what happens now? With me?''

Tony took a deep breath. ''Well, I think you should talk to somebody. Someone professional. Who specializes in kids who experienced something traumatic''

Danni shook her head. ''I don't like shrinks. They didn't help me before''

''We know that sweetie. But were you willing to really listen to them at the time'' Tony asked her carefully. Danni swallowed and shook her head slowly. ''And did they know what they were looking for; what had really happened? Or did they just know what that Amanda White had told them?''

Danni's eyes flared at the mention of that name. ''They didn't know. _I _didn't know''

''Than maybe now, it's time. And are you ready'' Tony said carefully

''And you wouldn't be alone, Danni'' Gibbs added. ''You're dad would be with you, if you wanted that. You're still a minor. And if you really wanted to, they would allow it''

''Really?'' Danni looked at her uncertainly. Then looked at Tony. ''You would be there if I wanted to?''

''I would'' Tony assured her. ''Gosh, sweetheart, I would never leave your side if you asked me''

Danni smiled weakly. ''I... I don't think Olivia would like that very much''

Tony chuckled. ''Maybe. But you know what? She would accept it, because she also loves you very much'' He told her.

Danni looked down at her hands, fiddling with the rim of her sheet, nervously. Thinking over the suggestion. ''I can try. But only if you would be with me'' She finally said, almost whispering.

Tony smiled and grabbed her hand again, squeezing it. ''That's all we ask, Danni. We want you to get better and we want you here. We love you''

Danni's cheeks got a bit red with embarrassment, but she nodded.

''Danni'' Gibbs spoke up, moving a bit closer. ''You know I am a agent'' He stated. ''So you know that if I hear something that isn't right, than I want to make it right, right?''

Danni looked up at the serious tone in his voice and nodded. ''Yeah''

''So I think you know, that now that I know what has happened to you and a innocent man, that I can't just do nothing''

Danni bit her lip, feeling a her insides squeeze together uncomfortably.

Gibbs waited for Danni to nod, and when she did, he continued. ''So when Chris called to tell me that the driver of the other call was dead. I asked him to get as much information on Jon Covelli as they could find''

Tony's eyes went why at that. He knew that Gibbs wouldn't let it go, but so soon? Wasn't it a bit _too_ soon?

''Why?'' Danni asked, as she started trembling a bit, at the mention of her biological father's name.

''Because he is guilty of murder. He deserves to go to jail longer. Because I already know he didn't get longer then 5years for child abuse. I looked that up'' Gibbs ignored Tony's wide eyes at the moment. He hadn't told Tony that yet. ''He will be out before you are 20 years old. So Mia will only be 15 years old than. But with this? Danni, he can go to jail for a very long time. Also, if you told the real story of your abuse, he could go to jail for a life time''

Danni's trembling got more intense. ''No'' She said.

''Danni...'' Tony started, but he was cut off.

''No!'' Danni raised her voice. ''I don't want to to see him again. I don't want this again. I would have to start all over! Please just leave it alone. Please, I don't want it again!''

''You know I can't do that'' Gibbs shook his head.

''Why? Why can't you? It has been done with. It was years ago. What good can come from it now?'' She actually snapped at him, glaring hotly.

''The family of the man _your father _killed will know what happened'' Gibbs pointed out and it made Danni freeze, her eyes wide. ''Do you know if his family actually knows that he's dead. Do you know if someone actually ever found his body?''

Danni shook her head, as she let tears fall down her cheeks. ''I don't know''

''Wouldn't it be fair for his family, to know what happened?'' Gibbs pressed.

Danni didn't comment, but he could see the struggle in her eyes. She did want to make it right for his family. She always wanted the best for other people. Even though if it meant, that she forgot about herself.

''I just need to know some things, Danni'' Gibbs said. ''I promise you won't ever have to see your father if you don't want to. I Just need to know some little things and we can bring closure to his family. Whether they know he's dead or not''

Danni again didn't reply.

Tony rubbed her arm comfortingly. He knew what Gibbs needed to know. ''He needs to know if you ever heard a name, Danni. Just a name. Or at least if you remember anything about the man''

Danni closed her eyes, but this time it was to concentrate on thinking. The memories were so fuzzy. It was one of the reasons it scared her all the way more. They were there, but they felt like they had been in a tumble dryer. They were all mixed and out of order, but still so very clear, as if it happened yesterday. Burned into her eyes.

His brown eyes. The fear she had seen in them. He couldn't have been older then 30 or 35. and he just kept on begging and begging for forgiveness and that he wouldn't tell anyone. Just like she had done for years and years.

Than her father flashed through the memories. That way too calm voice, talking with a deep Italian accent, that made him all the more scary, together with that damned scary-as-shit laugh. It was like someone from those horror movies about serial killers from the past. Only that it was her father, and very very real.

She shivered at another memory. She remembered the cold metal of the gun in her hand. By now she was ready to throw up. She began heaving and even though she was now lost in the memories, she heard Tony trying to calm her down and ask Gibbs for the trash-bin.

It was just in time in front of her, as it came out as soon as it was. She threw up until she had no more. But the dry heaving continued for a few moments more. She felt someone rubbing his back and noticed it was Gibbs, who had moved to sit next to her on the bed. Both men were comforting her with the right touches and quiet soothing words.

She spit into the trash-bin. ''He was an employee of my father'' Danni finally said. She shook her head as if to make it more clear. ''Harry. His name was Harry Brandt'' Again tears formed in her eyes. ''And I killed him''

* * *

_**I know, not a lot of progress, but still it's progress right?**_

_**I would love to know what you thought of this chapter in a review, and I would love to know if there is something that you want to see, or what you think will happen in future chapters. suggestions are very welcome! let your imagination go free! :) **_

_**You know the drill! Please leave a review if you want, **_

_**I will see you in the next chapter that I will hope to upload soon!**_

_**\- Leonie.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello my lovely loyal readers! :D **_

_**thank you for sticking with this story and especially thanks to the people that took the time to review and tell me your thoughts on the previous chapter(s)! **_

_**well, I won't hold you up any longer and just let you read!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Tony watched as Danni slept peacefully. She had only been asleep for a couple of minutes, but it did wonders for the look on her face. Finally after weeks she didn't look haunted by nightmares or memories.

All the while Tony was he Danni, he was being watched by Gibbs. Unlike Danni's peaceful face, Gibbs could see all hurt and sorrow on his son's face. ''Don't do this to yourself'' He eventually spoke up. ''You can't change the past''

Tony slowly looked up and met Gibbs' eyes. ''How did you know?'' He asked.

''I know the feeling'' Gibbs told him.

Tony nodded in understanding. ''Right. Kelly''

Gibbs wanted to snap at him, but was reminded that Danni was asleep literally between them. ''No, not Kelly. You''

''Me?'' Tony asked frowning in confusion.

''Yes. You!'' Gibbs confirmed that Tony had indeed heard that right. ''Do you know how many times I have wanted to go back in time, so that I can change your childhood?'' He asked, then shook his head. ''But even with all the bizarre things that have happened over the past few years, I think traveling back in time is a bit too much and not going to happen''

''Yeah'' Tony agreed quietly. ''Can't really help it though''

Gibbs understood. ''I know that too. Just don't let it control you'' He advised. ''Focus on what she needs now''

''She needs us'' Tony stated, while staring at her again.

''Exactly'' Gibbs agreed. ''And therefor she needs you to get better as well'' Gibbs said raising an eyebrow.

Tony knew that look all to well. ''You mean going back to my room, don't you?''

''Yup''

Tony sighed, but leaned forward too kiss Danni on her head. ''When you wake up, I will be right in the next room'' He told her softly.

The only reaction he got was her calm breathing and it reassured him, that she would be okay. For now at least.

**...**

''So'' Tony spoke up, once he was settled into his own bed. ''Are you going to tell me what's got you so upset?''

The walk had been quiet. And while that wasn't new on its own or for Gibbs, Tony could feel the tension practically rolling off the older man.

''My son and granddaughter are in the hospital after a bad car crash'' Gibbs stated flatly. ''I think I have a right to be upset''

''Sure'' Tony nodded agreeing. He paused, cocked his head and looked at his father for a moment. ''But that is not what's got you all sorts of weirded out''

''I don't get 'weirded out', Tony''

Tony snorted at that. ''Weirded out. Freaked. Confused. It's all the same. And you are it all''

Gibbs groaned in frustration. Tony wasn't going to let it go anytime soon. He just knew that.

''Dad...'' Tony said. ''Come on. Your turn to talk''

Gibbs started to pace the room, Tony calmly following him with his eyes. After a few moments, Gibbs sighed, ran a hand over his face and sighed once more.

''That... date, with Audrey'' He began, but stopped.

''Yes...'' Tony drew out the word, encouraging Gibbs to continue, while at the same time, trying to suppress a smile.

Silence. Then, ''It was nice!'' Gibbs suddenly blurted out.

Tony blinked for moment, the words sinking in, then he promptly started laughing. The second he did he grabbed at his chest and groaned in pain. ''Ow! Don't do that'' He said still chuckling. ''That hurts!''

''Tony!'' Gibbs barked angrily.

''Sorry!'' Tony apologized, but out out another laugh again, followed by another groan.

Gibbs glared hard at his son and growled, ''Never mind''

Tony coughed in order to stop his laughter. ''No no!'' He hurriedly said. He tried to school his mask back in place. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Once he knew he wouldn't laugh again he asked, ''So you date was... _nice_? ...Okay, sorry dad, but I really don't see the bad thing here''

Gibbs sighed and sat down in the wheelchair that Tony used earlier. '' It mean that I could potentially get feelings for her''

Realization came over Tony's face. ''Ah'' He said. ''And feelings mean _real _feelings. Including, hurting''

Gibbs didn't verbally comment on that, but he didn't have to. Tony knew what his dad was thinking.

''Dad, no matter what so many people think about the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you're human. You will get hurt and you will hurt her feelings one way or the other eventually. If you are willing to take the risk of a relationship that is''

Gibbs shook his head. ''I've hurt too many people, too much. Especially the ones I've had relationships with''

''You also saved a lot of lives, including the ones you let into your life and heart. Your family' Tony pointed out. ''These family members just came into your life. You didn't try and force a friendship or relationship with them, like you did with your ex-wives. It just happened. It didn't work out with your ex-wives or girlfriends because you were trying to get something back that could not ever be replaced.

''And now this beautiful lady also just comes into your life. And you can see that maybe, just maybe, it could possibly be different with her. That she could be an addition to your life instead of an empty replacement for someone that once was part of, if not your whole life''

In the time of Tony's sudden speech, Gibbs had leaned back and his eyes had steadily widened. He was shocked that Tony was able to voice some of his deep thoughts and insecurities with such precision. Even some of the exact words that Mia had used earlier. Or maybe, thinking about it, he shouldn't be shocked at all. He was talking about Tony here. The first person to really break down his high walls around his heart in someway.

''I am really not sure what to do here'' Gibbs admitted, uncomfortably rubbing his hand over the back of his neck.

Tony smiled a little at the obvious discomfort that his father was showing. ''You said it was nice right?'' At Gibbs' hesitant nod he continued. ''You think she thinks so too?'' Again a nod. ''So, ask her out again''

''It's not that sim—''

''No, dad'' Tony cut him off. ''I really _is_ that simple. Just follow that God-damned gut of yours and ask her out again. And _explain_ to her your thoughts and why you're feeling the way you do. For some reason I know she will understand''

Gibbs blinked. ''Where is all of that wisdom coming from?'' He asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

''Just returning the favor'' Tony smirked back. It was said as a joke, but his eyes held way more visible emotion then he had wanted.

Gibbs stood up and sat down on the edge of Tony's bed. And he surprised Tony when he leaned forward and pulled Tony into a gentle hug, avoiding his injuries mostly. it wasn't only a 'thank you' hug, but also a relieve that his son, that had been in a bad car-crash, was alive and talking right now. a hug of relieve. ''Thanks, Tony''

Tony smiled and brought up his one good arm to hug Gibbs back. ''You're welcome, dad''

Once Gibbs pulled back, he surprised Tony by a smallest tap on the back of his head.

''Ow! What was that for?'' He asked confused.

Gibbs half-heartedly glared at his son. ''For trying to get out of going to sleep'' He stated. He stood back up and pointed at the bed. ''Sleep!'' He ordered.

Tony hurried to obey and resisted to let out groans as his body protested the rapid movements. ''_Busted_'' He thought, but inwardly smiled. Another mini crisis averted.

**...**

When Olivia opened the front door of her brother's house, both of the kids were half attacked by two fast furry balls. Gabby, had gone out to shop with some of her girlfriends and the twins had gone off to school, leaving poor Nick alone with Sienna and the dogs.

Mason squealed as he fell backwards onto his bum as Zembla began 'kissing' him all over his face, while Mia was able to stay upright, knelled down instead and began giving Nova a good petting. Which the dog gratefully thanked by rolling onto his back, in order for her to rub his tummy.

''Finally!'' Nick's voice came from the other side of the entrance hall. ''Those mutts have been restless ever since you left this morning!'' He complained to his sister mostly.

He walked over to them and helped Mason out of his thin coat, while Olivia did the same with Mia and removed her own as well.

''Uncle, Nick!'' Mason gasped looking up at him. ''They aren't muddy!'' He stated, matter-of-factly, a pout appearing on his face. They had washed them just last week! ''They're clean doggies!''

Nick rolled his eyes. ''_Mutts_. Not muddy'' He corrected.

Mason's eyes narrowed at his uncle. ''You say it like a bad word'' He said in suspicion.

Nick went to answer, but Mia was faster. ''Uncle Nick, doesn't like doggies very much'' She said as she placed a hand on Mason's shoulder. Nova and Zembla had both sat down in front of the duo and were wagging their tails, patiently waiting for what they would do next. ''He thinks they mess up his house''

''They do!'' Nick sputtered.

Mia turned to look at him. ''No they don't! Danni and I trained them and they listen very good. I think they just know you don't like them and are reacting to that'' She explained.

''Then there is the fact that two to three of their 'pack'' haven't been home in days'' Olivia added. ''they are bound to be a little confused or worried as to what is going on''

Both dogs began to whine at the mention of Danni's name and their other masters.

''Hush, boys'' Mia told them firmly. ''They are going to be fine and they will be home soon'' She said with a reassuring tone.

The dogs seemed to think about, before seeming to believe Mia's tone. They turned to leave the hall, pausing to look at Nick. Nick spurted and took a step back, but before he could say anything, the dogs took off running further into the house. Surely he hadn't imagined that! He was sure that one dog pulled up his lip at him and the other gave him the stink eye.

Mason laughed and ran after them.

''Hey Mia?'' Olivia spoke up. ''Why don't you go look if Sienna is awake from her nap yet and go see if there is some movie that you can watch in the T.V. Room with her and Mason''

Mia knew she was kind of sent away, in order for the adults to talk about ''adult stuff'' But at the moment she didn't really mind. She could use the distraction. ''Okay'' She simply said and left, using the stairs to go upstairs.

The adults waited until Mia disappeared into the upstairs hallway. Nick turned towards Olivia and looked at his sister. She didn't look too worried, so it couldn't be that bad, whatever it was she wanted to talk about. ''Coffee?'' He offered, gesturing towards the kitchen.

Olivia smiled at him. ''Please!''

**...**

Once they were in the kitchen and settled at the breakfast table with fresh coffee, Nick was the one to speak up first again. ''What's up, sis?''

Olivia took a long drink from her coffee. She was trying to decide how to tell him this. She then swallowed and exclaimed, ''Tony and I decided to adopted each other kids!''

Nicks eyes widened and sat up straight in shock. Clearly he wasn't expected _that_. ''Oh, wow! Uhm, are you sure your ready for that? Or even, if the kids are ready for that? Especially Danni?'' He asked.

''If I'm ready for that? Yes. Yes, I am. If the kids are ready for that?'' Olivia thought about it for a second. ''Mason would be thrilled to be able to really call Tony his Daddy. And I don't think Mia would really mind, though I am not sure how she will show her opinion.

And Danni...'' She paused. ''I think Danni will be scared and unsure. Overwhelmed. I also think that it will reassure her that we won't be leaving her anytime soon. No, not ever. That we really are committed to her and and our family. And that she belongs here''

Nick thought about that. And after a couple of moments he sighed and said. ''Listen, I don't have any right to make you question this or make doubts, but just make sure you do this because you really want to for yourself too, okay?''

Olivia smiled at that and nodded. ''Yeah, I really want this. I want this for Mason and the girls too. But I want know that if something ever happened to either Tony or myself, none of the kids would ever have to be scared about being pulled apart. I need that security for them, but also very much for myself'' She explained to him. ''Plus it's just the next step for Tony and I''

Nick smirked. ''Yes. Yes it is''

''Also, I think you earned your right back, to tell me what you think. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked you in the first place''

Just then, there was a crash and some kind of smash coming from somewhere in the house, followed by a,

''Zembla, bad doggy!'' from Mason. And a,

''Sorry, Uncle Nick!'' from Mia.

Nick groaned and sighed while Olivia chuckled and grinned sheepishly at him.

''Oops''

**...**

''Chris! Tim! Gibbs called again'' Ziva told them as soon as she saw them coming off of the elevator. Chris had gone and taken baby Jeth to the daycare, so that he could take a nap without any interruption of the noises of the bullpen. And McGee had come back from Abby.

As distant she had become with the team in terms of a close family relationship, she was still kind of friends with all of them and he had given her a small update.

''Already?'' Chris asked. ''He would know that we don't have much yet''

''It wasn't about Danni's biological father. Not directly anyway. He wants us to look into a old missing persons case'' Ziva explained. ''A guy named Harry Brandt''

''Navy?'' Chris frowned.

But Ziva shook her head negative. ''No. Civilian''

''What's the urgency?'' McGee asked.

''Apparently he worked for Jon Covelli'' Ziva replied.

''Why does Gibbs wants us to look into this?''

''Gibbs says he's dead'' Ziva stated.

''Okay... does he know that for sure?'' Chris asked, not following. ''And why does it matter now?''

Ziva cocked her head. ''He sounded pretty convinced''

A thought came over McGee. ''Gibbs thinks Covelli had something to do with it, doesn't he?''

''I think he does'' Ziva agreed.

''But how did he come up with this missing person case?'' Chris wondered.

''He wouldn't say''

''Why would he—'' McGee trailed off as only glances were silently exchanged between the three agents. They all made the possible connection to Danni.

After a moment Chris straightened up and cleared his throat. Back into lead mode, ''What do we have so far on Jon Covelli?''

McGee picked up the remote and pointed it at the big screen. Chris and Ziva both went over it too. They stared at the mug shots of the man that was Danni's and Mia's biological father. Cold green eyes, that Danni only inherited the color from, seemed to stare right back at them. He was bald in the pictures and had a rough stubble on his chin, cheeks and part of his throat. They could easily see he was well trained. His neck and shoulder muscles were standing out in the pictures. He was a far cry from the chubby short man they had somehow imagined he would be.

''Johnathan Gerardo Covelli'' McGee started talking. ''Born February 1st 1964, makes him 45 now. Married Patricia Costa in 1986. and had two daughters in 1994 and 1999. He was as clean as could be up until 2007, only a couple of speeding tickets. He was arrested with child abuse and child endangerment and sentenced for 3 years in prison. Also got 2 years in prison for possession of hard drugs and possibly dealing. and declining any help programs. In total he only got 5 years and already has half of it done with'' He read. ''They also suspected him on being involved with a out of control gang at the time, and lots more but they could never solidly proof it or make any sort of connection''

Ziva looked intently at the picture. ''He doesn't look so much of a druggy to me. Indeed more of the dealing or gang type''

Chris nodded in agreement.

McGee continued. ''Latest news is that many inmates seem to have a deep respect for him. Inmates that are shown to be on ''_friendly_'' terms with him, have gone and made several big fights during their out time or lunch. Even attacked prison guards and have gained more years to their prison sentences. Covelli is always close, but never evolved. Even the guards are wary of him, saying he's completely unreadable and they never know what he's thinking. Just... smiles at them when they make eye contact'' He stopped with a shudder.

Chris grimaced too, even he felt intimidated by just the picture. ''He is one scary dude''

''Yeah'' Ziva and McGee said at the same time. They couldn't imagine that Danni and Mia both shared DNA with the man, let alone lived under his roof. They also couldn't imagine, a woman like Patricia Costa-Covelli marrying such a man.

''Okay'' Chris spoke up again, while his phone beeped. He grabbed it and read the text he had gotten while he said, ''McGee continue to get everything else you can find out about his 'business'. What exactly was it what he did and what role Harry Brandt had'' He ordered, putting his phone back again. He turned to Ziva, ''Find out Patricia Covelli's last known address''

Ziva blinked. ''Why?''

''Because I think it's time to pay her a visit and ask her some questions'' Chris stated. ''She is married to the guy. Surely she has to know something that can help us''

''Was'' McGee interrupted. Chris turned to him, eyebrows raising.

''What?''

''Patricia _was_ married to him'' McGee clarified. ''She divorced him a month after she gave up all rights to Danni and Mia and Tony officially adopted them. Covelli didn't seem happy when he got notified about it and had showed emotion for the first time, in form of anger. Broke a chair. But other than that, nothing''

Ziva looked eyes wide at the picture still on the screen. ''Why do I have a feeling that it wasn't her best idea to divorce him?'' She asked out loud.

Chris didn't comment. ''Address, Ziva'' He just ordered as he walked out of the bullpen. ''I'm going to talk to Ducky''

''But we don't have a body!'' Ziva called after him.

Chris turned back around, but continued to walk backwards. ''No, but Gibbs texted. He wants me to ask if Ducky knows any trust worthy Psychologists, specialized in children''

Ziva looked sadly at him and Chris smiled reassuring back at her, before turning and disappearing towards the back elevator. She went back to work.

**...**

Jenny leaned forward and rested her chin on her hands. She stared at her computer screen and was thinking hard. She had just returned from heading down to the MCRT bull pen. She had wanted an update, but she had stopped on the balcony and listened instead as she saw Agent Waite and McGee stepping out and Ziva calling for them.

She had heard everything up until Agent McGee began to talk about Covelli's background, but she knew that this whole case was a mess, and that none of the MCRT was going to do anything for her. She wasn't in anyone's best graces right now, where Gibbs' team was concerned.

Once there was a time she remembered that Gibbs would do anything for NCIS, even if it was not in the way she agreed on. He got a job and he got the job done. Easy. But now in the last year, he had changed. His '_family_' came first now. That make shift family. She had no idea how it worked and she didn't really care, but it did interrupt her plans. Tony had been easily played, when he had been hurt with Gibbs' 'leave' to Mexico, but somehow they had suddenly made up and now she had heard him call Gibbs 'dad' on several occasions. And the appearance from Olivia and her child and the other kids had just made it worse. ...for Jenny that is.

Yes, this last year, has been a complete mess for Jenny. And she needed to get her li— her Agents back in control.

* * *

_**Aaaaand that's it. for this chapter at least. Some more info on the girls father, so a little more progress I think. what do you think about the chapter. I tried not to make it all heavy. Please tell me what you think in a review, I really love to read your thoughts and opinions on this chapter and what you think will happen or where this is going and what you would like to read? I got some really good things from you readers before! :D **_

_**Hopeful to update soon(er)!**_

_**Leonie**_


End file.
